Beaten But Not Truly Broken
by darkgirl3
Summary: Kali is furious over losing Ennis and when she finds that the twins have gotten too close to their assignments she takes her anger out on them. Not for faint of heart in the first couple of chapters. Started this in January or February of 2017 just got it the way I wanted it.
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I absolutely love the twins and would never want to see them in actual harms way. I'm still not happy about Aiden's death. However, for the story idea it just came out like this. Got the idea from the way Kali acted after Ennis died and from what Deucalion said about her wanting to be with Ennis.**

 **Title: Beaten But Not Truly Broken**

 **Characters: Danny/Ethan, Lydia/Aiden, Kali, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Deaton**

 **Summary: Kali is furious over losing Ennis and when she finds that the twins have gotten too close to their assignments she takes her anger out on them. Not for faint of heart in the first couple of chapters. Started this in January or February of 2017 just got it the way I wanted it.**

Aiden knew that if Deucalion found out what was happening with Ethan falling for Danny that it wasn't going to be good. He'd been helping him hide it because that was what brothers did for each other. He'd do anything to protect his brother because he was the only family he had left. It had been why he'd been upset at first about Ethan being with Danny for real. He thought he was going to lose his best friend. Ethan had promised him it would never happen though and he believed Ethan with everything he had.

Deucalion was off doing something so he hadn't noticed when Ethan had snuck out to spend the night with Danny as a surprise. He knew what his brother was really going to be doing since he'd over heard the human's parents were gone. He was happy that Ethan had someone even if he'd been upset at first. He knew that Ethan had been lonely before they came here. He hadn't understood it, but he was starting to.

Aiden had already finished the math homework they had to do. He didn't mind doing his brother's too. He was good at math and Ethan had everything else covered, except for English. Aiden wasn't fond of the teacher, but he actually did the work in class. It was his favorite subject and he wished he could make a life out of it. He hated playing a high school student, but he was playing the role. Then again, he did have Lydia to look forward to seeing every day. He was already falling for her, but didn't know if he'd ever get to really be with her. He hated that Ethan was right, but he knew his brother knew more than he did when it came to romantic stuff.

He reached in his pocket to pull his phone out, but it was missing. He knew that he'd had it just an hour ago in his room so he got up to get it. Aiden opened the door to the room he shared with his brother in the penthouse. He looked on the nightstand, the dresser and then his bed, but his phone was no where to be found. He couldn't believe he'd lost his phone and Ethan wasn't there to have swiped it by mistake either.

"Looking for this?" Kali asked from behind him holding up Aiden's phone, "You've been a very bad werewolf, so has your brother," her eyes were red and her fangs were bared. "What did I tell you about disobeying us? You two have been good for years, but I guess we should have watched you better," Kali was pissed and it was all focused towards Aiden at the moment.

Aiden knew the look that Kali had; he'd seen it plenty of times when she was ready to attack someone. He also knew that look hadn't been directed at him for three years. Ethan hadn't been able to do what Deucalion had ordered them to do the first month they'd joined. He'd done it instead, but Kali found out he had pretended to be Ethan. She had punished them both by slicing their backs with her claws. She hadn't shown any mercy either directing most of her anger then at Ethan. He had tried to take her on to protect Ethan, but she had broken his arm at the elbow.

 **~EA AE LA ED~**

It had taken almost a week for them to heal and neither one of them had stepped out of line again, until now. They had thought about it plenty of times and right now he figured Ethan already had, but he wasn't going to let him hang. Kali wasn't going to punish Ethan just because he started liking Danny beyond their 'assignment'. If he really thought about it his brother had fallen in love and he probably wasn't far behind. They didn't need to be hurt for that just because Ennis was dead and Kali couldn't have what she wanted she was even more spiteful.

"You told us to find out who Scott was close to, it's what I've been doing," Aiden said, but it wasn't the whole truth. He knew what was on his phone was past what was considered the assignment. He knew that Lydia had taken a picture of them using it. The text messages that went back and forth were very detailed. They had text sex a couple of times when he'd supposed to have been on stake out. He'd also Skyped it too which she couldn't see thankfully.

Ethan's phone was worse having more pictures that were defiantly for his eyes only. Aiden had accidently picked up his phone once. He had been about to text Ethan since he had his phone when a picture of Danny popped up that he really wished he could unseen. He was happy for Ethan, but didn't need to see Danny's cock. If he was into guys he wouldn't have minded it, Danny wasn't bad looking at all. He also had realized why Ethan was grinning like an idiot when he came back from seeing Danny. The size of what Danny had in his pants was impossible looking to take. He could get them out of this situation if he tried. He couldn't let Ethan down again.

"You're lying, Aiden, you're heart is starting to beat faster," Kali said before she was in Aiden's face her clawed hand around his throat. "What did I tell you about keeping your brother away from the human? His phone is full of the love sick puppy stuff," she let her claws dig into his throat just a little. "You know what is going to happen if he gets too attached to him, I'll make you kill Danny, and then your brother won't ever forgive you," she snarled.

Aiden growled his eyes already shifting to their crimson red, fangs showing and his claws were out. "GET OFF ME," he hissed out trying to get Kali away from him, but the second she started digging her claws into his throat he could feel the pain. He didn't stop trying to get her away though, but she was older and stronger than he was. He sank his claws into her arms trying to claw her arms, but she tightened her grip more. "Touch him and I'll kill you," he'd always protected Ethan he wasn't going to let him get hurt because he had fallen for Danny. "I'll never do it; I'll never kill Danny,"

"I'm going to do worse than touch to both of you," Kali said before using all of her strength to throw Aiden across his room into the wall. He slammed against the mirror that stretched across the dresser before falling on the floor. The mirror shattered and he could feel the pieces falling on him cutting into his back. "You know what happened to you last time, Aiden; it's going to be worse now,"

 **~EA AE LA ED~**

Aiden groaned getting to his feet hissing as he pulled one of the largest pieces from his back before going after Kali. He was pissed and there was no way he was going to be beaten into submission again. It had taken Ethan coming here and finding Danny to fully pull him out of it. Aiden knew that his brother wouldn't survive if she tried to make them submit again. Ethan would rather die than give Danny up. It was what made him happy and he missed that side of Ethan. He missed that side of his own self too and had forgotten what it felt like to love.

He ranted and bitched to Ethan all the time about Danny, but it was his own issues about thinking he'd lose Ethan. Danny wasn't the problem, hell he wished that Lydia would see him the same way that Danny did his brother. He knew being jealous over what Ethan had was wrong. Even when he was the biggest ass in the world Ethan still forgave him.

He always apologized for what he said by the time they were going to bed. He couldn't risk losing Ethan even if it meant he'd have to put up with Danny. Danny wasn't so bad and even when Aiden was a complete ass to him, Danny didn't take it to heart. Aiden didn't get that, but then again Danny did have a best friend that used be the same way apparently.

Kali easily dodge Aiden turning around and using her foot to slice into his back with it. "You won't win, Aiden, I am stronger than you are;" she took hold of the back of his neck slamming his head into the door to the closet. The wood splintered on impact, but she didn't let him go through it. Instead she found the next surface using him as a battering ram again. Her claws sinking into the back of his neck as she did so.

Aiden knew that he could be paralyzed from her action, but he pulled away as quick as he could. He slashed at her, but Kali took hold of his throat lifting him off his feet so that he was completely off the floor. He tried to bring his foot up and kick her, but she sent him flying into the door frame taking half of it with him as the wood shattered. He groaned rolling onto his back before getting to his feet.

"You've never really let us be in this pack, you still control us like they did, make us do what you claim is right," Aiden spit the blood from his mouth not bothering to wipe it off. He knew Ethan was right that they'd never be free if they stayed in the pack. He just couldn't bring his self to be an omega again. He was an alpha and the power trip had him on a high until now. "Killing innocent people is not right."

"You do what I say you do or you face the consequences," Kali said not taking her eyes off of him as she moved closer. "We gave you power, but you are right, you'll always be the bitches of this pack, Aiden," she took another step towards him.

Aiden grabbed his phone that she had dropped on the floor and took off towards the door. He had to get to Ethan before Kali got to him. They could fight her together; he was being smart about this. She was stronger than he was alone and he needed Ethan's help he wasn't going to die here for being stupid. He wasn't a coward, just smart when it came to what he could or couldn't take on alone.

He got to the top of the stairs before Kali was on him sending him over the railing. He tried to land on his feet, but after the fight he was weak and bleeding from different places, he landed on the table feeling the glass slicing into his torso before he was jerked up from the floor. He didn't think he had much left right now to fight. She had gotten him a couple of times with her claws too. Aiden let out a howl as Kali sliced into his side ripping at an up angle until she was at his other side. He jerked his self forward turning around taking a swing connecting with her face. He sliced her face before he stumbled trying to get to the door.

Kali got to the door before Aiden could, blocking his exit bring her leg up kicking out slicing across his chest with her claws. Aiden howled out before blocking her next swipe barely slicing his claws into her leg. Kali jerked her leg free after using it to bring Aiden to her. She gripped his throat slamming his head as hard as she could into the wall beside the door. It made a large dent that couldn't be covered up.

Aiden groaned feeling her slicing into his chest again clawing at him until he lost consciousness. He could only hope that Ethan would be okay since he was pretty sure he wasn't going to be. He could feel the glass in him from the coffee table and he hadn't been sure if he'd gotten all out from the mirror. He wasn't sure if he had any splinters in him or not, but it wouldn't matter since he was sure she might kill him before the night was over.

"I said you wouldn't win," Kali smiled looking at the damage she had done. She was proud of herself for inflicting as much pain as she could without killing him. She couldn't wait for what she had planned next. It had taken her only an hour to come up with it and she was going to enjoy breaking the twins. "Now that I have you both I'm going to punish you," she'd already gotten Ethan before he left. She knew that Deucalion wasn't going to question her. He usually stayed out of her way when she got like this.

 **~EA AE EA~**

Ethan groaned coming to in pain, he'd been about to get on his bike when he'd been grabbed from behind. Kali had let him know in all her evil bitch alpha way that he'd messed up and she knew. He shouldn't have left his phone charging, but he thought it would be safe. He had just wanted to surprise Danny and not have to deal with the pack tonight.

Aiden promised that he wouldn't say anything if Kali asked. Deucalion was away so he only had to worry about the bitch he hated. He knew with Ennis dying she had gone completely cold now. He wasn't there to stop her from being vicious towards them. The one time she had been before Ennis had gotten hurt. He had known it was his fault for getting Aiden to cover for him. He just hadn't been able to do what had been done to him and kill an innocent person.

Aiden hadn't really carried out the plan either. He'd faked it, but Kali found out since she'd went back to see if they had done it. Ennis had pulled her off before she could have done anymore damage to them then. He was gone now and Kali didn't have anyone to stop her from killing them. It was after what Kali had done to them as if saying sorry and welcome at the same time that they'd gotten their bikes.

He still wondered about if Kali had really been sorry for what she'd done. Ennis had taught them to ride the bikes and it had felt like he had cared. He'd been like an older brother even covering a couple of times for them. Ethan wanted him to be here now, but he knew the truth of what happened. He just couldn't prove it so he wasn't stupid enough to tell Kali that. She'd do worse that she was about to and had done.

Kali had grabbed him by the back of his neck and thrown him into the concrete beam that supported the building. He'd made his self get up even though he'd been happy to lie on the ground until he had healed. Kali had come at him, he'd tried to let out a howl, but she'd closed a hand over his mouth. She had taken hold of him from behind putting him in a choke hold that he'd tried to fight. He knew that she was trying to take him down before Aiden felt his pain.

 **~EA AE EA~**

He'd heard what she'd said before he'd passed out from lack of oxygen. She was going to make him pay for disobeying. He'd tried to fight her for a moment before he'd blacked out sending a pleading thought that Danny and Aiden would be okay. He had done his best to keep Danny out of all of this. He had needed to have one thing that was just his. Aiden had that in Lydia, but when Kali had lost Ennis everything went to hell.

He was pretty sure that his broken bones had healed, but he still hurt. He couldn't pin point and actual place it was coming from though. He could feel it all over his body like he had been sliced open and beaten down. His wrists were hurting a lot too, but that was from being chained. He tried to get free, but he was held tight in them.

He was warm blooded by nature, but he felt the chill against his back. His jacket and shirt were gone. He could feel a cold sweat on his body too from the pain he was in, but it didn't feel like his. When he looked up finally he was looking at his brother, "Aiden," he tried to get to his brother, but there was no use. The chains didn't give and he realized why he was in pain in that moment. It was transference because Aiden was a clawed up mess and he winced letting his self feel more of what she'd done to Aiden. It was his fault even though he blamed Deucalion the most. He had killed Ennis so this was all on him for what Kali had done.

He hadn't feared anything in a long time, but he felt it wash over him. He hated being helpless and right now he was in the worse form possible. He was at Kali's mercy, but he knew she didn't have an ounce in her body since Ennis died. She had become more savage since then and he had tried staying out of her way. Even Deucalion stayed out of her way for the most part and let her do what she wanted to do.

 **~EA AE EA~**

"I'm so glad you're awake, now we'll wake up, Aiden," Kali said taking the bucket of water that was sitting on the floor and threw it against Aiden's back.

Ethan could smell the wolfsbane in the water before he watched his brother thrash against the chains doing his best not to scream. He could feel the pain going through his own back from the transference. He'd been tortured in their former pack so he knew just how brutal it could get. He just hadn't thought it would ever be like this again. He was just glad they still had their pants on he couldn't take that torture again.

"You Bitch," Ethan growled fighting to get free watching his twin move to no prevail to relive the pain in his back. "Don't you dare touch him again,"

Aiden might act like he was the big brother, but he wasn't. It was his job to take care of his twin, which he'd failed to do for years. He'd let Aiden take care of them for so many reasons he knew when it had started too. Aiden had started doing it when their parents died. What they went through with their old pack had almost killed them both. It had almost completely broken him and then what had been done before. He should have known that it would come back to this moment again being forced into submission. He was going fight like hell to keep from having it happen though.

"This is your own fault, Ethan," Kali said making sure that Ethan was paying attention, "He's only been acting this way because you got away with treason or so you thought," Kali said looking between the twins, "Whatever happens is your fault, all you had to do was follow orders, but you couldn't even keep it in your pants," she growled, "You're an alpha, but you let some human control you, you're weak," she was close to her alpha voice now but she stopped. She picked up the second bucket she had throwing against Ethan's back. "I hope that it was good while it lasted. You defiantly won't be seeing him tonight or any other night for that matter. Last night was the last time you will get stuffed by anything of his," she laughed filling the buckets back up before throwing them on the twins' fronts as well.

Ethan bit down as hard as he could feeling the burn of the water that felt like acid on his body. He refused to give her the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He was trying to send the same message to Aiden. He knew that Aiden could dish out as good as he could take, but being tortured by wolfsbane water was agonizing. He didn't know how long they could hold out before passing out or worse, death.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: The next chapter will be more of this, but no worries because I would never kill the twins.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I absolutely love the twins and would never want to see them in actual harms way. I'm still not happy about Aiden's death. However, for the story idea it just came out like this. Got the idea from the way Kali acted after Ennis died and from what Deucalion said about her wanting to be with Ennis.**

 **Title: Beaten But Not Truly Broken**

 **Characters: Danny/Ethan, Lydia/Aiden, Kali, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Deaton**

 **Summary: Kali is furious over losing Ennis and when she finds that the twins have gotten too close to their assignments she takes her anger out on them. Not for faint of heart in the first couple of chapters. Started this in January or February of 2017 just got it the way I wanted it.**

They'd been given a bath in wolfsbane by their former pack once for the fun of it. He'd shut down part of his humanity after that, but Aiden kept him from giving up. It hadn't been just the bath that had almost made him give up though. What they had done to him even before that night had started the down hill spiral. Aiden had pulled him back from wanting to give up altogether.

They had finally been released from their hell by Deucalion, but now that he had failed the hell was starting over. He'd do anything right now to be at Danny's instead of here. He wasn't weak, Danny made him stronger. Danny gave him a reason to keep pretending he was a part of this evil pack.

He had known just like Aiden told him what would happen if Kali found out. It would be Danny's life on the line so he had been faking loyalty to the pack. He'd been making ideas to leave taking Aiden with him. He wouldn't go anywhere without Aiden and he'd die for his brother before letting anything happen to him.

He'd give his own life to protect Danny too and that was something that Kali or Deucalion would never understand. He knew that if their pack had been good, like their family had been, he would never have killed any of them. Even their emissary had helped torture them at times.

Aiden would leave if he had an actual chance with Lydia. He'd been getting Danny to help him help her see the other side of his brother. The one he knew was there even if he tried to shove it down. Aiden cared too much sometimes so he put on the disguise of a thorn bush that no one wanted to be near. Lydia had been taking down his thorns one by one. Aiden had given her candy and sat through movies that if he was straight he wouldn't want to see. Well maybe The Lucky One, Zac Effron was hot, he'd just block out the woman and picture his self.

It wasn't for a damn mission either because he hadn't needed to let Danny be the first guy he let near his heart for some mission. Danny had made him see that it was okay to love and be loved. Right now in the pain he was in he kept holding onto the two people that meant the most letting them anchor him. He had his brother and Danny to make him want life instead of death.

"Take it out on me, I told him I'd cover for him," Aiden said finding his voice, it was laced with pain, but he was still trying to show he wasn't going to back down, "Just because you're pissed not being able to get Derek right now, you're turning on us," He did have a bad way of not knowing when to keep his mouth shut. "Let me out these chains and I'll put you in your place," he snarled using the pain he felt as a reason to keep fighting. "You're angry you don't have Ennis anymore, can't take your anger out in bed. Is that why you want to punish us for actually finding people that care?" he jerked at the chains trying to get free he wanted to rip her head off.

"Aiden, shut up," Ethan said trying to get his brother to stop mouthing off for once in his life. Kali was passed showing any kind of mercy and Aiden was just going to make it worse. He could never let anything go, which was why Deucalion liked Aiden better. He'd known that, but with the ability to merge they kept him around too. It wasn't equal or democratic as people thought; he'd be dead already if not for Aiden.

Kali laughed echoed around the room, "Look at you two, wanting to take the punishment for the other, well guess what you're both getting it."

she picked up the whip she'd brought with her not wanting to wait any longer for the best part of what she had in store for them. She was a little higher up since she was barefoot and the floor was soaked in water now. She took hold of the whip before putting her full force into it hitting Aiden first. She knew that Ethan would be hurt just as much by this. She was hurting his brother and he couldn't do anything about it since she had him chained.

 **~EA AE LA ED~**

Aiden was trying not to scream, he really was, but he was close to screaming or howling or something. Kali didn't let up when she was angry she was not the person you wanted to piss off. She hadn't gotten what she'd wanted and Ennis was dead now because of the other pack. She blamed them too for not fighting harder. He had told Ethan to go on the trip with the cross country team. He'd known that Kali would be furious and at least if she blamed them he'd be the only one that got the brunt of it.

He'd known that Ethan wanted to go and he let him break all the rules. At least one of them would get to have what they really wanted. He just hadn't thought Ennis would die or that his death would turn Kali into this. Aiden shut his eyes as tight as he could, biting into his bottom lip. His fangs were drawing blood, which took a lot of force to break skin, but he could taste it.

He couldn't be weak now, he wasn't going to break and give her that satisfaction. He wouldn't submit again, he wasn't going to bow down when this was over. He wasn't going to be nobody's bitch, okay maybe Lydia's, but she was wonderful. It wasn't really being a bitch though, most of the time he was an equal.

"Stop, leave him alone," Ethan yelled through the pain he was feeling from his brother. Watching Aiden's face was the worse though because he was shifting back and forth from the pain. He could see the blood that was running down his mouth from biting so hard. He could smell the blood that was probably pouring from his back too. The whip mixed with the water made the air smell like burnt flesh, which made him want to pass out. He couldn't though, he had to stay awake and witness what he'd caused. "It's me not him, take it out on me, Kali, leave him alone, you don't have to do this," he'd do anything to save his brother from this.

Aiden didn't deserve to be ripped apart by the whip. He was the one that turned his back on the mission, even though he knew that Aiden was close to doing the same. He just hadn't realized that he could be loved without having to do something in return. Ever since their parents died that was the life they had. No one said they loved them, but he always said it to Aiden. He made sure his brother knew at least one person in this awful world loved him. It was the least he could do for what Aiden did for him.

Aiden had taken more abuse than anyone ever should and he'd done it for him. He had wanted to protect Aiden from that kind of hell. He just hadn't been able to at the time, but Aiden had protected him. He'd taken what had been meant for him ever night for so long. It had nearly broken him feeling Aiden's pain then. Aiden never had screamed then, he'd never made a sound while he'd been ripped apart. He didn't know if Aiden could take it now though they hadn't felt this in so long.

 **~EA AE LA ED~**

Kali changed hands but she didn't stop beating Aiden across his back finally getting a sound from the younger twin when she had hit him for the fiftieth time. He couldn't take the abuse anymore and even though he could hear Ethan in the back of his mind, he stopped fighting. He had done gone slack in the restraints with his boots just touching the floor now. His back was a canvas of blood and whip marks that weren't healing because of the wolfsbane. His front hurt just as bad from what she had done earlier at the pent house and the water.

He had been through something worse than this, but he didn't want to remember that now. The memories were coming back though from the pain he was feeling. Night after night of being abused over and over. This hurt more though because it was all over instead of just in one place or two holes. He'd taken it refusing them to do it to Ethan because he couldn't fight back. It wasn't like he had, but he hadn't given them the satisfaction of a sound. He wanted to stop now, but the whip and water mix with wolfsbane was too much.

He could hear Kali telling him he was worthless, but he ignored her. As long as he had Ethan he knew one person cared about him. He was pretty sure Ethan was the only thing that kept him from turning into a true monster in the past. There was one other person that kept him going too since he'd come here. For some reason he wanted to be a better person in Lydia's eyes. He hoped everyday that his parents wouldn't be disappointed in the person he'd turned into.

Ethan was struggling to get free of the chains that were holding him. He hadn't been touched yet besides the water, but he felt sick from what Kali had done to his brother. He had been pleading with her to stop hearing his brother screaming. "I'm going to kill you, Kali, I'm going to rip your head off," he could feel his wolf wanting out to taste the blood of the other alpha. He wanted to rip her apart as she begged for him to stop. He wouldn't though he'd take her out without hesitation.

Kali didn't pay attention to Ethan's threats filling the bucket of water back up and throwing it once it was full. Aiden let out a howl of agony as the wolfsbane laced water seeped into his wounds. He wanted it to end; it had to end before he died. He'd welcome death to this kind of pain. He was trying to stay awake, but he wanted to just go into unconsciousness. It would be better than this, but he couldn't pass out. Kali was about to turn her rage on Ethan, he should have done better at making sure they weren't caught. He had to witness what he'd caused his brother in pain.

 **~EA AE LA ED~**

Kali turned making her way towards Ethan before she let into him grinning as she landed each slash across Ethan's back. "You shouldn't have disobeyed orders, you should have listened to your brother, you don't get to be in love, it makes you weak," she said landing each hit with fury in her voice taking pleasure in the pain she was causing. "I'm going to beat you for every time you snuck off to be with Danny, every time you experienced any kind of pleasure I'm going to replace it with pain, every time you were happy, and every time you even thought you'd spend forever with him," She roared bringing the whip across his lower back, "I'm going make sure you remember what loving him cost you too. What turning your back on this pack led too, and then I'm going to take your freedom," she shouted, each word being another hit against Ethan's back.

"We'll never submit to you," Aiden choked out forcing his eyes to stay open as he felt Ethan's pain too. He had known she'd make it worse for his brother; he was the one that disobeyed first. He didn't understand her reasoning for blaming Ethan when he wanted Lydia. Then again she didn't know how much since he was better at hiding it... "I'm sorry, Ethan, I won't let her do it," he didn't know how he'd keep that promise, but he wasn't going to let her take their freedom.

She could do it and he knew that, but he'd find a way to make her pay if she tried. He couldn't let her take the light out of his brother; he was the good one of the two of them. He'd seen that light go out of Ethan once and it had taken him so long to get his brother back. Ethan had a chance to change and he was better than he was, he cared and had a heart. He wanted to be like Ethan, god how he was trying to change.

"Don't give up, we'll find a way out of this. She'll be out of the picture and you can have Danny. She can't take that from you no matter how much she tries. You were right Danny's not the problem; he's the reason you got to keep fighting. No matter what she does do not let her take it. I'm sorry I couldn't see that it was possible for you to love us both. I know that you loving him don't mean you're turning your back on me now."

Aiden didn't want Ethan giving up, even if it hurt him more because of what Kali did to make him shut up, he'd keep talking. His throat was raw and burned, but he wasn't going to stop. Ethan was fighting for her stop hurting him. He'd fight just as hard for Ethan, even if they were both chained down and couldn't actually move. He was falling hard for Lydia and Ethan kept telling him every damn night he was in the same boat. No matter what it cost to admit it he was going to do just that.

"I love her, you were right as always. She might not ever love me back, but I love her. Please forgive me, Eth for not doing a better job." he had been terrified to say those words for so long because of how he lost someone every time he did. He needed Ethan to know he still cared about something besides them though. It would give Ethan something to hold onto in all of this.

 **~EA AE LA ED~**

Ethan had lost count of how many times he'd felt the whip come down across his back. He had stopped fighting because it hurt even more to move. He knew he wasn't going to be doing anything for a good while with the wolfsbane in his system. He needed to get it out before it got in his blood stream, but he didn't know if he was going to walk away from this in one piece. He never had scares before, but he was wondering if he going to have them for a while with the damage that Kali was doing.

Aiden had passed out before Kali had finished the third round of beating him. It was the same throw water on them before using the whip. It was soaked at the end with wolfsbane too and he was starting to hope for death. He hoped that if this was it that Aiden would forgive him for causing this. He'd heard Aiden's apology, but it wasn't his fault and he wanted him to know that.

He'd heard everything that Aiden said even his brother finally admitting he was in love with Lydia. The other things that Aiden said made him hurt too, but for different reasons. He hadn't realized that Aiden thought he'd lose him to Danny. He'd been so focused on seeing Danny all the time he'd slipped on being a brother. If they made it out of this alive he'd find a way to show Aiden he'd never lose him.

 **~EA AE LA ED~**

Kali wiped the blood from her hand that had run down the whip, "You step out of line again, Ethan and I'll kill your brother," she smiled showing her fangs as she did before letting the chains from Ethan's wrist go. "You better not even think about Danny again either, you even dare see him and I'll rip his heart out and force fed it to you," she picked up the metal rod stabbing it right through Ethan's torso causing Ethan to howl from the pain. She twisted it around watching blood seep from the wound. "I'll be back in a few hours for you two, it's not like you'll heal that fast or get away," she sank her claws into his side before slicing them up barely missing his vital organs.

"I won't do it," Ethan was still fighting and he knew he was going to pass out soon from the pain and blood loss. He just wasn't going to give into what Kali was trying to do to him. The blood was coming from his mouth almost choking him, but Danny's life meant more than his own. "Danny's mine, you'll never get me to stop loving him," he was barely holding onto the conscious state, but he still fought. "You can threaten me, beat me down, but I won't break, I might go to hell for all that I've done, but it's been heaven in his arms," he couldn't talk anymore as the blood gurgled at the back of his throat before running out his mouth.

Aiden had opened his eyes hearing his brother's howl of pain. He could feel the new wounds that she'd inflicted on the both of them. It was hard to even breathe or think, but he saw Ethan lying in the water. The chains were gone, but Kali was still hurting him, "Leave him alone," he tried to get out, but his voice was gone from screaming and howling in pain. Most of his scenes were gone, but he could hear Ethan's voice.

It was barely there and he could tell he was in pain, but his brother was still fighting. He wasn't giving Kali what she wanted, he was sure it was going to be Ethan's death, but he'd gladly follow his brother even in death. Ethan had one thing right in what he said because Lydia was his own heaven. They'd both found heaven in all the hell that was their life and he didn't want to lose it. The last two weeks with Lydia had been more than just hooking up. Ethan had been giving him advice on how to actually win her instead of using her.

 **~EA AE LA ED~**

Kali was pissed knowing that Ethan wouldn't stop thinking with his heart as long as Danny was alive. She made her decision after hearing the weak sound that Aiden tried to make. She was going to take that last bit away from twins. She was going to let them kill the other's assignment that they had fallen for. It would teach them and they'd have no reason to disobey again.

She let Aiden fall from his own set of chains. "You are going to kill for me," Kali said gripping Aiden's neck from behind catching him before he hit the water. "You are going to kill for me, Aiden," she growled in his ear in her full alpha voice. "You are going to kill Danny, do you hear me?" she looked right at Ethan knowing he could hear her. He hadn't passed out just yet, but he was close to it, if not death itself. If he died then it would get rid of the problem right then. However he kept fighting against all odds and it was making her sick.

Aiden was passed the level of pain a normal person could be in and be conscious. The only thing that he could even comprehend that he was alive and with the howl he'd heard from Ethan he was too. He had started shutting down his mind like he had years ago when he had to become the killer in order to take out his old pack. He was locking everything down because he couldn't deal with the pain he was experiencing.

He couldn't do what she'd just ordered him to do either. He just didn't know how to stop his self from doing it. He wanted to be with Lydia right now just lying in her arms. He wanted to feel safe and he wanted to tell her so badly that she meant everything to him. He'd pieced his soul back together because of her. She was restoring what he had once thought was nothing more than a cruel world.

"I SAID DID YOU HEAR ME?" Kali roared in Aiden's ear forcing him to answer with a nod before she let him fall to the water soaked floor. "Good, I better have his body in a matter of days, Ethan will be taking care of Lydia for you, we're done playing games," She yanked the metal bar from Ethan's stomach tossing it to the floor. "If you do this then we'll forget about taking your freedom away," She smiled, "You won't have a reason to disobey again and you will submit to Deucalion again," she took hold of their arms pulling them to the stairs. She crouched beside Ethan getting right against his ear, "It just won't be as pleasureful as submitting to your boyfriend," she hissed, "I heard the times you howled, you'd have to be deaf not to. Too bad I don't have a dick, I'd torture you that way too," she smiled a sick smile before climbing the stairs leaving them there.

Aiden found the last ounce of his will letting another howl out hoping that maybe someone from the other pack would find them. He couldn't move but an inch, but it was enough to grab hold of Ethan's hand before he passed out hearing Ethan's heart slowing down. He hadn't prayed since he was little and his mom was alive.

He'd stopped asking for help from anything of a higher purpose, but he'd started again tonight. He didn't know if he could be saved or forgiven from what he'd done, but he'd asked for it. He'd asked for their lives and before he saw only blackness he prayed for Danny and Lydia to be okay.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: There is to be no worries because I am not going to have them wait long for help. After all they have been howling so help is coming already.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I absolutely love the twins and would never want to see them in actual harms way. I'm still not happy about Aiden's death. However, for the story idea it just came out like this. Got the idea from the way Kali acted after Ennis died and from what Deucalion said about her wanting to be with Ennis.**

 **Title: Beaten But Not Truly Broken**

 **Characters: Danny/Ethan, Lydia/Aiden, Kali, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Deaton**

 **Summary: Kali is furious over losing Ennis and when she finds that the twins have gotten too close to their assignments she takes her anger out on them. Not for faint of heart in the first couple of chapters. Started this in January or February of 2017 just got it the way I wanted it.**

Lydia had called Stiles first like he'd told her to do when she got bad feelings. They ended up at an abandoned warehouse that looked like it hadn't seen better days in decades. It had taken them about fifteen minutes to get to the warehouse. She knew that Stiles had also called Allison and Scott because they were probably going to find a body.

It was how her abilities worked; they had never got there in time to save the person. She hated being a gygore counter for death; it tore at her heart and soul. She just didn't let it take her over because she wanted to get better not just find the bodies, but show up before they died.

Stiles turned on the flashlight he'd brought moving in front of Lydia so that whatever they found he could at least stop her if it was too bad. He hadn't missed the howls that had been ripping through the night. He was sure they were going to find someone that the alpha pack had killed. He was starting to get used to this and it didn't feel right. They weren't supposed to be accustomed to death. He worried all the time about finding his dad's body or someone else close to him.

Stiles turned the corner shining the light on a door that was partly open. He pushed on the metal part of the door letting it open. It made an awful squeaking sound before hitting the wall. The room opened up and had a stairs that went down to a lower level. "It's flooded," he said seeing the water shining when he moved the flashlight over it.

"Stiles go back," Lydia said taking hold of his wrist and moving the light so it was shining at the base of the stairs. The light hit against what she'd seen revealing not one but two bodies lying at the base of the stairs. "Stiles, it's Ethan and Aiden," she said, but Stiles was already moving towards the stairs. She was right behind him though going as quick as she could til they were standing in the ankle deep water. The room was open, but it was smaller than it looked from the outside making the water stay put.

Stiles wasn't a fan of the twins and he'd voted with Isaac more than once to kill them. However, any resentment he had for them had been stored away somewhere else in his mind when he got to them. He had seen plenty of horrible things and lived through some too, but he wanted to throw up more now than ever when he saw the twins. Even if they were werewolves they still had a human part in them. Ethan showed it more than Aiden sometimes, but they were still humans too.

Their backs were one huge wound that was slashed open by something. It smelt like their skin had been burned from the awful smell that was still in the air. There wasn't any skin left on their backs and he was actually afraid to touch them. He didn't want to hurt them anymore than someone already had.

 **~EA AE LA ED~**

"Are they alive?" Lydia asked. She wasn't sure where was safe to touch who she thought was Aiden, but she couldn't tell. There was too much blood and water to tell them apart right now. The smell and the sight of their bodies made her want to throw up.

Stiles brought his hand up touching one of the few spots that wasn't slashed open on their bodies. He'd helped Lydia turn them over so they weren't face down anymore, but it was still not helping if the water was laced with what he thought it was. He was feeling for a pulse trying to answer the question they were both asking. "He's barely got one; we got to get them out of here or at least out of this water,"

"Who would do this?" Lydia asked looking down at the twins.

She went back and forth a lot on whether Aiden could be redeemed. She knew every time she saw Ethan with Danny that he wanted redemption. She could see the goodness that he had buried away; he was good to Danny too. He didn't treat him like crap. Ever since Jackson had left she'd started hanging out with Danny more. She knew from him that Ethan had finally told him about being a werewolf. If Ethan could have that goodness in him, Aiden did too. He just didn't know how to admit that he actually did care.

"I don't know, Lyd, but their not healing, maybe the Darah got to them," he was pretty sure they would have done died if that was true though. "Unless," he started.

He knew the same thing that Lydia did, but he knew it not by talking to Danny, but from the way Ethan acted at school. It was like he was a completely different person. If Aiden wasn't around then he acted like he didn't have any cares or that he was a werewolf. He stayed attached to Danny all the time and from Lydia's comment last week he knew that Ethan and Danny were a lot closer now.

"Unless what?" Lydia asked as they did their best to move the twins one at a time out of the water.

It wasn't easy, but they got them the three inches onto the stairs before sitting down on the one above them. They needed more help before they could get them all the way up the stairs and out of the building. At least the wolfsbane laced water wouldn't be touching them now though. They were going to need medical attention from Deaton. She was pretty sure that they weren't just going to get up in the morning and walk away from this either.

"What if the pack did this to them? They were supposed to be spies in the school right? Find out who was close to Scott?" Stiles asked shining the light on their bodies below them to see if they'd started healing yet. The angry claw marks that ripped through who he was now certain was Ethan's body hadn't mended, but he didn't see fresh blood flowing anymore. "I don't think that Ethan was supposed to fall for Danny, but everybody loves Danny as coach says all the time. Ethan wasn't immune to that and our Danny-boy started changing a certain twin," he explained.

Lydia didn't want to think what Stiles said was true because it meant what she'd thought about Aiden was wrong too. "He's never once complained about how many times I want to watch The Lucky One," she said before hearing Scott calling for them.

She got up from the step she'd been sitting on going up the rest of them. They needed to get the twins to Deaton and fast before they really did die. It was the first bodies she hadn't been too late to save. She was glad because she might want to do bodily harm to Aiden half the time, but he did have some qualities that weren't evil. She had started letting him into her heart even when she wanted to throttle him or was angry, she still cared about him. She couldn't turn off the need to save him from his self even if he fault it.

 **~EA AE LA ED~**

The damage that Kali had done to Ethan and Aiden had looked bad in the dark with just a flashlight. However now that they were lying in the bright light of Deaton clinic no one knew how they were still alive. From the waist up they were covered in whip and claw marks that went deep. They had been ripped open and the wolfsbane wasn't letting them heal. He couldn't tell which twin had taken the worse of it, but the huge hole in Ethan's stomach made him think the oldest had. Deaton had started draining their poisoned blood and with the help of the other wolves he was putting blood back in.

Deaton hadn't seen this much damage to anyone that was alive or dead for that matter, except Peter. Their skin was completely gone on their backs which he had done his best to clean. There were small patches on their fronts that remained in place thankfully. He was glad that they weren't awake because they'd be fighting back. They'd be so blinded by the pain that they wouldn't know they were being helped. He had given them both something to sedate them, but it wasn't going to last long with their body temperatures. He would have to find a way to keep them unconscious until they were mostly healed.

He didn't understand why anyone would do this to a person. It made even his steal stomach cringe thinking of what it must have felt like. He knew they would have pleaded for the other. He'd seen them together many times when they hadn't known. The way they stayed together unless they were with Danny and Lydia, they weren't without each other. The things his sister also told him about the other pack had him knowing that the twins didn't hold as high ranking in the alpha pack either.

"Kali did this," Derek said, he could smell the other werewolf all over the twins. He knew she was psychotic, but she was almost the monster his Uncle could be. "How long until they start healing?" he asked.

He'd only seen one person this badly hurt and Peter had the humanity burned from him. He still didn't trust him on the best of days after he'd found out he killed his sister. He missed how Peter used to be, they'd been so close back in the day. He'd been like a brother back then, but now, he'd never trust him that much again. He'd never put that much faith into his former best friend.

"The damage that Kali inflicted on them is almost too much for them to heal. If I can clean them more and finish filtering their blood they might have a chance," he had put oxygen masks on them to help them even more. "I can only do so much, they have to have the will to keep going," Deaton said gently cleaning the claw marks on Ethan's side and chest. "When a person has been beaten to this level they sometimes give up thinking they will survive. If they think no one will help and can't win," he stopped looking up at Derek not needing to go on since he knew the other alpha knew what he meant.

 **~DE ED AL LA~**

Derek nodded; he'd wanted to kill the entire pack of alphas. He still couldn't believe that Ennis had been coldly murdered the way he had. He knew the pack was evil, they had taken out their own packs before, but Ennis' death was just cold. He was ready to take Deucalion and Kali as well. However, looking at the twins lying motionless on the cold metal tables looking pale and lifeless he didn't feel that rage towards them anymore.

They looked like two teenagers that were just as lost as his own pack was. He would never admit to eavesdropping, yet he made sure his pack was protected. He had heard things during those moments he was checking in. Danny wasn't in his actual pack, but he was friends with Scott and the others. He was also dating Ethan who had been their enemy.

He hadn't cared then about what the twins' life was like they were helping kill his pack. Now thinking about it they were just as broken and alone as his pack. They only had each other for years. He wanted to know why Kali had done this to her own pack, Deucalion he could see since they all knew he killed Ennis. He could never do it, never kill the only family he had left or his own pack because they were family.

"They're not going to wake for a while, Derek, you should get some rest," Deaton said looking at the other werewolf. He could tell he was deep in thought, but he also knew he needed to sleep after giving the most blood out of the pack members. "Kali can't cross the barrier unless I break it myself, I'm not opening the door for them," he saved lives; he didn't take them unless he absolutely had to. That was for the wolves to do he was their guide so to speak to give them advice on what to do when they asked.

"I'm not leaving, but I will try for some rest," Derek said sitting next to the door of the room. It wasn't comfortable, but he wasn't taking chances. He'd gotten the rest of the pack to go get sleep, but he was the leader. Ethan and Aiden might not be in his pack, but he wasn't going to abandoned them. He wasn't going to turn them out for what they'd done, no body was perfect. He'd sought his on revenge killing Peter for taking his sister's life.

Derek knew the twins had two sides to them and he had seen it. He was also starting to think that they only pretended to play by Deucalion's rules. The times he'd seen Danny and Lydia with their twin, the way Ethan and Aiden looked was different. They didn't seem like the killers that life had made them become. They looked happy, but he hoped that Kali hadn't broken them with what she had done. You could easily break someone's spirit by what she had done. He just hoped she didn't take everything from them by wiping their memories of everything that made them happy.

He also knew how Erica was still alive after Kali had tried to kill her. She'd told him after she'd woken up in this very room. He didn't know which one, but one of the twins had brought her here. She was alive because somewhere in all of the darkness and death, there was still hope for the two lying on the tables.

Where Kali and Deucalion had revenge and death stamped on their souls, there was still a piece of humanity that the twins held onto. It might have been protecting each other for so long, but now he was sure it was love that was changing them. They had both found someone that made them want to change. Danny and Lydia were teaching them you didn't have to be a killer just because you were a predator.

 **~DE ED AL LA**

 **The Next Day~**

Danny was trying to figure out why Ethan hadn't shown up in class or their usual lunch time spot. He hadn't seen Aiden either, which wasn't a big shock, Ethan not being there had been more of one. However, now he was worried when every text message he sent to Ethan wasn't returned. He knew that something was wrong because Ethan wasn't going to not answer. If he didn't answer by text, Ethan showed up in his bedroom after climbing through his window.

Ever since the hotel room they shared they had gotten closer. Ethan told him about what he was and most of his past. At first he'd had a problem trying to figure if he could be with Ethan. It wasn't the lying part even though it had hurt or him not believing him, since he did. It was the werewolf part that had made him think. He hadn't made Ethan leave the room or bed because he couldn't do that to his boyfriend after he'd just told him what he had. They'd laid together for hours in silence and Ethan let him make his mind up. He hadn't forced him to make a decision and he'd known that he'd hurt Ethan at first too.

He'd gotten up that night to go to the bathroom and he thought for a while there. He'd taken refuge in the empty tub thinking and remembering the last month or so they'd shared. Ethan was sweet and kind, he'd waited for him sometimes after band practice. They'd even gone out on a real date. He made his decision at three that morning when his phone started vibrating. It was the timer he'd set giving his self an hour to weigh everything good and bad. When he'd walked back into the room Ethan was sleeping, but he could tell it wasn't a good sleep. Ethan always told him he slept better near him.

He'd woken Ethan up and just said one word, Yes; it was all he had to say because Ethan had asked if they were still good. He had made love to Ethan that morning giving his boyfriend something he'd known he'd never had from all the bad in his life. He gave him his entire heart and soul putting everything into what he'd been doing. He had wanted to show Ethan that not everything in life had to be horrible. There was good and love, which he deserved to have.

It was why now when he felt this awful pit in his stomach that kept feeling as if it was getting deeper that he worried something was wrong. Ethan had text him the night before saying something came up can't make it. It seemed off though, but he had just sent an okay love you back. He hadn't gotten the usual love you always back from Ethan though.

He had tracked Ethan's phone one time and went to where he was living. Somehow Ethan had known he was there before he'd even gotten out of his car. He'd made him promise he would never go back to the building. It had been the look in Ethan's eyes that made him agree, but now, he had to. He had to find out what could have happened to his boyfriend.

 **~DE ED AL LA~**

Danny got his keys and wallet about to head out of the door, but when he opened it Stiles was standing there about to knock, "What do you want?" he asked not really wanting to deal with Stiles right now, he wanted to find Ethan. Although seeing Stiles made him wonder why he hadn't thought to ask earlier in the day if they had seen Ethan. Lately it seemed like the others knew something about the twins.

"I'm not here for sex so don't worry. I'd be a little too worried that Ethan would hurt me if he wakes up," Stiles said wanting to give Danny a little bit of a joke before he gave him the news.

He had been trying to find an easy way of telling Danny that they Ethan was hurt really bad. Lydia had been with Aiden for the last three hours and they realized no one had told Danny what was going on. He'd opted to do it since he was human and the sight of blood was making him sick. Deaton was filtering out the twins' blood again and it was just too much for his stomach.

He'd already about passed out twice until Scott told him to get some air. Deaton had been creating this magical kind of fire that wouldn't kill them. The wolfsbane had been so extensive they would have killed them if they used real fire. So Deaton had used his druid knowledge and Lydia's extensive knowledge as well coming up with a non lethal fire. It was still going to be painful, but the twins were still out.

"What do you mean if he wakes up?" Danny asked completely ignoring the comment about sex.

He still hadn't answered Stiles' question of if he found him attractive and he wasn't going to. He'd keep him guessing about that one, which Ethan had done it a couple of times too. He would laugh at the moment on the last one if Stiles hadn't just said what he had. Ethan had bent over to get something and asked Stiles if he saw something he liked. However, he was more concerned about why in the world Ethan was unconscious.

"I'll explain on the way to Deaton's clinic, we're sort of hoping maybe you can help somehow," Stiles said going back towards his jeep knowing that Danny was following him when he heard the front door shutting. Once they were both in the Jeep he started telling Danny about what Lydia's latest quest of a dead body had turned up. "It just was in time or at least we're hoping it was in time," he said letting Danny know that Ethan was alive, but he didn't go into detail. He was still feeling sick from what he'd seen. He was glad that Scott made him come here because he didn't want to puke.

 **~DE ED AL LA~**

Once they pulled up to the clinic and Stiles shut off the engine Danny was trying to process what he'd been told. "I need the honest truth Stiles, do you think Ethan's going to be okay?" he had to put it in to perspective if he was watching Ethan heal or watching him die. He wanted it to be the first option because he didn't think he could take Ethan dying. Ethan meant more to him than anyone had, he was better than any of his exes.

Ethan talked to him and they did things together that didn't consist of just sex. Ethan had taken him out the weekend before to a concert he'd mentioned wanting to see. He'd shown up at his house and asked his parents if he could go. It was the spur of the moment deal and it was two hours away. Ethan had some how managed to get his mom to agree to let him go and even stay the whole weekend alone with Ethan. Of course his parents liked Ethan, the only boyfriend they ever liked.

Hell Jackson had Skyped with him once while Ethan was over and they'd gotten along. Jackson hated all the guys he dated claiming they were asses. He'd liked Ethan though, which had given him more hope that he wasn't wrong in loving Ethan. He didn't understand why he got to have Ethan if he was just going lose him. He didn't know why he was hurt even though Stiles had said he'd been beaten. Ethan was a werewolf and he'd seen him heal in a matter of hours from a fight.

He didn't get why someone would hurt Ethan. He was kind, sweet, sexy as hell and sometimes just for a split second or two he could see the hurt and pain Ethan hid. He knew that there was pain that ran deep in his boyfriend. There was something in his past that he hadn't told him. He had tried to get it out of Ethan once, but Ethan had gotten this look that made him look so lost. He had told him he could tell him when he was ready there was no rush. They had never gone back to that conversation though.

"Deaton's been doing everything he can as a vet and emissary, which comes with knowing how to do certain things. He doesn't know what's going to happen they've lasted longer than a human would, but that's all I know, we know," Stiles said feeling like hell because he couldn't give his friend a real answer to whether he'd be saying goodbye or yelling at Ethan when he woke up. "I'm hoping you two will be making us uncomfortable in a few weeks making out every second you're together though," he smiled before getting out and going inside.

Danny shook his head at Stiles comment before following him inside. He wasn't going to give up on Ethan he told his self because he loved him. He had given every part of his self to the werewolf he loved so he'd give him this too being by his side when he was needed the most. He didn't know how bad it was going to be. The way Stiles had talked it was worse than he could image.

 **~TBC~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I absolutely love the twins and would never want to see them in actual harms way. I'm still not happy about Aiden's death. However, for the story idea it just came out like this. Got the idea from the way Kali acted after Ennis died and from what Deucalion said about her wanting to be with Ennis.**

 **CN: This is a look into the twins' minds while they are recovering. Mention of Erica who's alive but not in the story, Boyd wasn't killed either.**

 **Title: Beaten But Not Truly Broken**

 **Characters: Danny/Ethan, Lydia/Aiden, Kali, Scott, Derek, Stiles, And Deaton Summary: Kali is furious over losing Ennis and when she finds that the twins have gotten too close to their assignments she takes her anger out on them. Not for faint of heart in the first couple of chapters. Started this in January or February of 2017 just got it the way I wanted it.**

Ethan felt completely numb inside like he was floating on a cloud. He felt no pain, which he knew he should be in. He remembered what Kali had done to him and his brother. It was strange because he didn't even feel Aiden's presence in his mind. He always felt his brother even when they were miles apart or right beside each other. They could talk to one another without even using words or looking at the other. It was how he had begged Aiden not to put Erica in the supply closet after Kali had hurt her.

Erica had been bleeding out and Ennis had told them to dispose of the body. Kali had told them to just stuff her in the closet and get out, but he had refused. It had been his job to bring the food to them every day. He'd gotten to know Erica, Boyd, and Cora. He hadn't wanted to, but something about them had gotten to him after the first month. Aiden had wanted to strangle him, but he'd started caving too after he made his brother spend time with them. Ethan had gotten Aiden to cover while he took Erica to Deaton's making sure the man found her before it was too late.

Now, with his mind completely blank and numb of the pain he thought about what he'd done. Not just Erica, but the other lives that he hadn't taken and the ones he had. He thought about finding his mom ripped apart on the front porch and his dad's torn head on a pole. He'd been ten years old and it was the day he'd lost everything besides his twin in a matter of hours. He hated the silence in his mind because it made him see all those things again. He couldn't take the quiet, Aiden loved it, but silence for him meant remembering.

He hadn't had the nightmares since he started sleeping next to Danny every night he could. He only worried about Aiden when he wasn't with Lydia. Yet, his brother could hide, lock away and shove all the bad things away. He wondered if it wasn't what triggered Aiden's anger so quickly because he was more of the hot head between them. He had his own moments, but Aiden could go from calm to rabid in like a second flat. It had hurt seeing Aiden become like that since he knew it wasn't always like that.

 **~DE AL EA AE~**

They'd had a wonderful childhood with loving parents. Their mom had been a music teacher, but she hadn't forced them to learn an instrument. He had though; he'd loved playing the guitar like she had. She could play every instrument really, but the guitar was her favorite. Aiden had loved the drums, but they both loved just singing. He'd always felt comforted by his mom's voice.

Their dad had been a doctor at one of the local hospitals in their home town. He'd once told them that he would rather save lives than hurt anyone. Every morning before his dad had gone to work he'd eat breakfast with them. It had been wonderful watching their parents have fun and just laugh. They'd been so in love with each other since they'd been seventeen when they'd met.

His mom had been the alpha with his dad being human. His dad had never asked to be turned and his mom had never asked, but once. He'd never felt less loved because his dad didn't want to be like them. It was the same understanding he had for why Danny didn't want to become one. He could barely remember his parents' faces at times, but sometimes, he could hear his mom singing. People said that was the first to go being able to remember how a loved one sounded. It wasn't like that for him because he remembered her voice in the worse times of his life.

Those moments were what he had held onto once before on the nights that he'd tried blocking out the pain. The pain that had come from transference of their former pack thinking Aiden was him. Aiden had locked him in the closet of their room and taken the abuse that had been meant for him. It wasn't just whips and chains he'd felt them practically tear his brother apart.

He'd wanted to break the closet door to get free to protect Aiden. He hadn't been able to because he'd been forced into submitting. He was supposed to be the one they used nightly. He'd needed the happy memories to survive those nights of hell. The nights that still haunted him because he wasn't strong enough to save Aiden. He felt like he had then, now not able to save Aiden from what had happened.

Ethan just wanted to open his eyes so he could see if Aiden was okay, to make sure that Danny was still breathing after what Kali threatened. He wanted to feel safe like he did every night and day with Danny. Like he had years ago when he was little in his parents bed with Aiden. At the moment he felt alone for the first time ever. The last thing he'd felt before he'd passed out from what Kali had done was warmth and some of his pain leaving him. He'd take the pain right now over whatever this state was.

 **~DE AL EA AE~**

Aiden was having the complete opposite feeling that his brother was because he could feel it all. He'd taken every thing he could from Ethan before he'd passed out. He had known it was dangerous since he was hurt too, but he hadn't taken enough to do anymore damage than what Kali had.

He had felt the need to protect Ethan even though he'd been in mind blowing pain too. He probably shouldn't have done what he had, but it was too late now since his mind was filled with the memory of Ethan screaming. The screams weren't just from the beating Kali had given him though. He remembered it as his twin when they were younger.

Some where happy ones from calling mercy when they'd been wrestling around, but the one that still haunted him was when they found their parents dead. It haunted him more than the screams Ethan had let out the one and only night their alpha had gotten a hold of his brother. He'd vowed it would never happen again and it hadn't.

Ethan had always been the big brother back when their parents were alive, he'd followed him everywhere. They were either under their dad or mom's feet trying to help them with whatever they were doing. He'd felt grown up getting to sit in his dad's office at the hospital. He got to watch his dad take care of people that were close to death.

It was why he had locked those memories away for so long. He didn't want to be a disappointment to his parents. He had done his best to protect Ethan hoping it would keep his brother alive. He'd already lost their parents he couldn't lose his brother too. He just hadn't known how to survive everything and not be what he was trying to change.

He'd help his mom mix up batter for the cake of the week she made every Sunday without fail. It had been what he loved so much. She had never cared how much noise that Ethan and he made. She'd taught them how to play instruments and her voice had been wonderful. He had never once cared who knew that the music teacher had been his mom.

He had been happy in her class and the other students found out. He still didn't understand why they'd been taken. His parents had never done anything to hurt a single person. They hadn't even done anything to harm them. The most they'd gotten was time outs and things taken away.

He kept the memories buried of the happy times though because he didn't get happy anymore. All he got was pain, despair and every year just proved that life was never going to be happy anymore. He had fought with everything to bring Ethan back from being forced into being a shell. It had almost killed him watching Ethan like that, but he'd worked every day getting him back. At least, he had thought that before coming here, finding Lydia.

 **~DE ED AL LA~**

He had taken on the big brother role between them since it was easier. Lately he was looking to Ethan more for what to do though. Ethan had Danny who he could see was just as much in love with his brother as Ethan was him. He had thought so many times on what to do since he didn't know to keep going with what they'd been told or just do what Ethan did.

Lydia drove him nuts most of the time, but he did find himself holding onto her more than he should if it was supposed to be pretend. He figured if he held onto her, something good and pure like Ethan was with Danny maybe he'd undo what he'd done in the past. Maybe, they could find what their parents had.

The pain of life and all that he'd taken from Ethan was swimming through his body mixing with his own. He felt the way his body felt and he knew he should fight to wake up, but he couldn't seem to find the will to do it. He didn't want to take that joy and love away from his brother. Ethan was happy and if he woke up even if he got to see Lydia, he'd be forced to kill Danny.

He'd have to watch Lydia die too because he didn't know how to fight an Alpha's orders. Ethan did, he had fought the order to dump Erica's body. He had been pissed at Ethan because even though he had liked Erica, Ethan put their lives at risk. It worked out though since Kali had thought the girl was found by her pack when they dumped her.

He had the quick anger trigger between them, but Ethan had the heart even if he had kept it locked up most of the time. Ethan told him he had one too and most the time he believed if he did it was made of ice. He was sure that Lydia was trying to melt it, which she had probably succeeded for the most part. He didn't want to go back to the way things had been though where it was kill or be killed.

He'd taken the beaten for more than one reason, even though he hadn't been able to get free of the chains. He would take it again if it meant the two people he loved were alive. If he thought about it three because Danny was with Ethan and that meant he had to protect him too. He couldn't slaughter the human and he wouldn't, he'd rather die right now than take everything from his brother. He knew that he'd lose Ethan forever if he did. He couldn't lose Ethan because at the end of the day Ethan was his only family.

Aiden was trying to make a choice in what to do. He could make his self stay in this pit of feeling everything and just let his self not heal and die from the wounds. Or he could find some kind of will inside of his self. The same will that had kept him going years ago when he'd rather have died from the abuse inflicted on them. It had been hell then and it was truly hell now. He wanted to see Ethan again, not having his last memory of his brother being beaten. He also wanted to see Lydia, her smile and the way she laughed.

Ethan kept telling him to open his eyes that Lydia was his saving grace if he'd stop acting like a dick. Lydia kept giving him more chances than he deserved. Hell the only other person that put up with his shit was Ethan. He couldn't leave his brother not after all the things they'd gone through and done for the other. He'd find a way to ignore Kali's orders of killing Danny. He decided in that moment he wasn't going to just die. He would fight to wake up even if he had to keep fighting his own demons to do so.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I wanted to give a look into their minds on how they were thinking and feeling. They might be twins, but they aren't having the same feelings while recovering.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I absolutely love the twins and would never want to see them in actual harms way. I'm still not happy about Aiden's death. However, for the story idea it just came out like this. Got the idea from the way Kali acted after Ennis died and from what Deucalion said about her wanting to be with Ennis.**

 **CN: Lydia and Danny's view point of the twins while they're healing. They are still unconscious though.**

 **Title: Beaten But Not Truly Broken**

 **Characters: Danny/Ethan, Lydia/Aiden, Kali, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Deaton**

 **Summary: Kali is furious over losing Ennis and when she finds that the twins have gotten too close to their assignments she takes her anger out on them. Not for faint of heart in the first couple of chapters. Started this in January or February of 2017 just got it the way I wanted it.**

Lydia was sitting beside the bed they had finally moved Aiden and Ethan to the 'safe' house Deaton had. They had known that they couldn't keep the twins at the clinic another day with so much going on. Deucalion and Kali had both shown up looking for Ethan and Aiden. Luckily Deaton had done something so that their scent had been hidden. Kali had promised all of their deaths if the twins weren't turned over to them. She had actually tried getting passed the barrier and gotten knocked on her ass.

Deaton's sister Mariel had been helping them move the brothers since she was for balance as she claimed. Lydia didn't see how she could do what she did though and still go back to Kali and Deucalion. It was the other woman's funeral though if she was caught and she actually did feel bad for her on that part. She knew that she could never walk that line of good and evil like Mariel did.

"I wish you'd open your eyes, Aiden. I know I've been a bitch to you, but I'm sorry," Lydia forced herself not to break again. She moved her hand over his face needing to touch him. She wished he could be up already and holding her back.

Four days of watching Aiden lie so still that she thought he was dead at times. Scott's mom had shown her how to dress the wounds when they needed changing. She couldn't be there all the time so Lydia had taken over doing it for Aiden. Danny had Ethan covered taking care of his boyfriend. They both slept beside the brothers hoping contact would help speed up the healing.

Deaton had been checking in as well keeping them as sedated as he could. He worried about them waking up in their state and attacking. He'd stressed the issue even wanting Lydia and Danny not to stay alone with them. Lydia had made it clear that she wasn't leaving Aiden to wake up alone. She trusted Aiden to know it was her and not hurt her. It was bad enough she couldn't be here during school hours. She took hold of Aiden's hand lacing her fingers through his.

 **~AL LA~**

"I know we both used each other, but at some point you became more to me than a distraction. I might get mad, frustrated and even want to throttle you, Aiden, but don't you see; I love you," Lydia said placing both their hands at her heart, "I can see the better person inside of you, which is why I'm always riding you to not kill as your first instincts. You are the good guy, it's just buried so far into your soul that you forgot that part of you. You didn't lose it all though, after all getting around you to get to Ethan has been a real trying thing to do. You care so much for your brother, but you got to let someone care for you too," she didn't care about the tears anymore.

Sometimes she stayed away when Aiden fell asleep just to watch over him. She didn't know why, but she thought that maybe he needed it. She had found out things about Aiden in their time together. He knew how to cook, bake and he loved math like she did. She could see how smart Aiden was even when he tried hiding it. He was always good to Ethan and protective so much so that it was almost possessive at times. She knew there was something that they didn't talk about in the past. It was something big she knew by they way Aiden acted if anyone tried hurting Ethan.

She still remembered the day before everything had happened with the twins being hurt. Aiden had gone off on Isaac finding out that he had beat up on Ethan. Ethan had made sure Aiden didn't throw any punches, but it had been close. She had been the one that had finally talked Aiden down. She had pleaded with him not to hurt Isaac because it would be hurting her. Isaac was her friend and it had gotten Aiden to back off. She had taken him away from Isaac and they had sat until Aiden had cooled off. She hadn't let it go with what Isaac had done either though and made it clear he touched Ethan again she wouldn't stop Aiden. She was tired of all of their childish bullying of each other.

She also looked back on the first date they had gone on. She had ordered for both of them even when Aiden had tried to object. She had told him to hush that he could pick out what they had for desert. She had teased him about how cute he looked pouting. She didn't want to feel like she had in the past. She had loved Jackson in her own way, but they had also used each other. She needed the peace of mind back that she could be independent if need be and not rely on someone so much again. She just couldn't help ordering for Aiden too knowing what he would like. Aiden took no for an answer too if she didn't want to do something they didn't

 **~AL LA ~**

Aiden was still lying on the bed motionless, but on the inside he was fighting the agony of his body healing. He could hear everything around him now and he heard Lydia even though she sounded a million miles away. He heard her talking to him, could hear the sobs she was letting out and just wanted to hold her. He didn't get why she was crying over him nobody had done it in the past. He was sure that Ethan would, but outside of that no one had ever gave a damn since they were little.

He wanted to open his eyes like she asked and tell her he was okay. He was far from it, his skin healing inch by inch, but he knew he'd be okay. He didn't know if he could let someone actually care for him though. If he didn't have to worry all the time about everything and just be taken care of, it didn't seem right. He was the one that had to take care of Ethan which to him was right.

He had been beaten almost to the breaking point and he'd shut everything down. He'd locked all of the things he'd started to feel towards Lydia. Lydia was his every weakness that Ethan wasn't. However, he hadn't been broken by what Kali did; she hadn't beaten him into submission like she'd planned.

He would fight with everything in him to keep from hurting anyone that didn't deserve it. Lydia was a wonderful person and he loved her with everything he had. He'd given her the power to get inside of his heart and soul. He'd already decided he was going to keep living. He was just trying to fight his way back to being awake. It was hard with all the memories and pain he was working through. The worst part was the fear inside of him the fear that came with the way he realized he felt for Lydia. Every single time he thought or said he loved someone they got hurt. His parents, Ethan and now Lydia was going to be hurt because he loved her.

 **~AL LA ~**

Danny taped the last piece of bandage back in place after cleaning and replacing the ones on Ethan's body. Another large area had healed from the claw wounds, but his back was still a mess. He felt sick seeing what someone had done to his boyfriend just because he didn't follow orders. He might not have known Ethan before he'd come to Beacon Hills, but the guy he knew was wonderful. Ethan had a good heart; he was kind, sweet and sexy as hell. He hadn't shown any ill will towards him and when his mom had offered him a seat for dinner, he stayed.

Ethan hadn't pretended to listen, he actually had and the first date they'd had together he'd taken him to his favorite place. He had actually impressed his dad too by knowing what their last name meant. He'd taunt Ethan how to say enough words in Hawaiian that they'd had an entire conversation at school during lunch. It had confused everyone, but Lydia who he knew studied everything.

Nobody that found him as just some mark would stay awake all night with him after getting a stomach bug. Ethan had made sure he didn't dehydrated after he'd spent so much time throwing up in the toilet. He sat with him and let him lean on him when he just wanted to sit on the floor and not move that night. When he'd finally gone to the bed Ethan had laid with him. He hadn't missed the black lines as Ethan took his pain. His mom hadn't made Ethan leave either when she'd found them sleeping together.

He absolutely loved Ethan, who cared if he was a werewolf or that he'd killed before. Life wasn't fair and Ethan did what he had to survive his life of hell. He wasn't fond of Aiden, for other reasons, but he'd kept Ethan alive and his self over the years. He'd be okay in his book as long as he didn't go getting protective over Ethan again towards him. That he had wanted to kick the other twin over because he wasn't going to hurt Ethan.

He had finally gotten fed up with it one day. Aiden had been caught off guard and he'd slammed the younger twin into the lockers. He had walked in on Ethan and him in the locker room when they'd wanted to be alone. They had been sitting on the floor against the lockers with Ethan between his legs. He'd been holding Ethan, whispering in his ear as Ethan been about to doze off. He'd been telling him a really good story so he would fall asleep.

Aiden had just walked in saying they had to go and it had pissed him off. Ethan hadn't slept much at all in a couple of days which had him feeling lousy. So when Aiden had tried to make Ethan leave Danny had just went off. He knew he would have left a bruise on Aiden if he wasn't a werewolf. He had promised to find some wolfsbane to make it hurt if Aiden ever tried taking Ethan. Ethan hadn't left with Aiden either and that night he'd gotten Ethan to stay with him. He wasn't going to let his boyfriend get hurt because he wasn't sleeping enough. Aiden hadn't tried to make Ethan leave after that day.

"I'm told that you can hear me," Danny said moving his hand over Ethan's face. "When you wake up we're going to do something really fun. Maybe even that double date that you wanted to go on with Lydia and Aiden." he was compartmentalizing everything right now. "How she convinced you it would be the best thing is beyond me. However, I'll give it a try if that means you waking up."

He figured once Ethan was healed then he could fall into that black abyss of the reality that was happening now. He'd dealt with Jackson dying and coming back to life rather well. So he was trying to deal with his boyfriend and all the crap that had happened. He'd never walk away from Ethan leaving him to wake up alone. If he let any kind of feelings in right now besides caring for Ethan he wouldn't be able to put the pieces back together for his boyfriend. He'd be the one needing that comforting. He had to be strong for Ethan hoping he didn't stay out much longer.

"I love you, my wolf; just heal a little faster so you can wake up. I'll watch the entire Rambo series with you even though I'd take Die Hard any day of the week," Danny laughed because he really hated the movies. However, ever since Ethan had been at his house and they came on it was one of Ethan's favorites.

He couldn't believe that Ethan hadn't actually watched TV much if at all since he was little. They'd spent one weekend binge watching Brothers & Sisters on DVD that he had stashed away. Lydia was the only one besides Ethan that knew he had them, but he loved Scotty, even though Kevin was hot on a different level. They'd also watched every episode to date of the new Hawaii 5-0.

He had gotten Ethan more addicted to it than he was. He'd corrupted his boyfriend into spending Friday nights watching TV. He'd also spoke each of the titles in Hawaiian before he'd push play on the DVD's that he owned. Ethan had been convinced that Steve and Danny had a secret relationship going on that no one knew about. It was funny too because he sometimes thought that. The way their chemistry was on screen at times it seemed like they were going just start kissing all at once. He really wished they had just jumped each other a time or two because you could have cut the sexual tension with a knife.

"I don't think that you'll hurt me, even though the others are worried you want know it's me. I can't imagine the pain you're going through. The worst I ever had was the surgery that you know about," Danny said lying on the bed on his side with Ethan.

He didn't want to hurt him, but he wanted to be close to him. He knew some things about actual wolves and their packs. He wanted Ethan to feel comforted and watched over. He had already done his homework and what he'd gotten for Ethan to do, which he'd actually done his self. So now he just closed his eyes and got some sleep just in case Ethan woke up needing him. He'd wait for a guy like Ethan and he wasn't going to lose him.

 **~DE ED~**

Ethan could feel his inner wolf scratching and howling inside of his mind to get out. He wasn't numb anymore and when he said he'd take the pain over the numbness, well he was wrong. He wanted to scream as the pain raced through his body. He didn't want to be awake at the moment, but still being unconscious was also making him angry. He wanted, no needed to see Danny to make sure he was okay. He could hear voices sometimes so he knew he was alive at least that was something.

Ethan's mind was racing and at times because he was agitated, but then other times he was at peace. The pain was unlike anything he'd felt draining him as he healed. He had thought the old pack's torture had been bad, but it was worse now. He could fall asleep to get away from it then now he felt it most of the time. The peace would come about the same time he heard a voice, Danny's voice. He could never forget that voice; it was what he was holding to right now. Danny's voice made him feel safe and for some reason he believed it would be okay.

He was replaying all of the memories he had with Danny. It was keeping him from thinking about the agony that was raging in him. He thought of the first kiss after studying in the library with Danny. It was also the same place that Danny had asked him out. He'd planned on doing it, but he'd chickened out for the third time that day. He remembered the first date where Danny had been holding onto him on the back of his bike. The making out they'd done at the end of the date when he'd taken Danny home.

That had been a really good date; Danny made it clear they weren't having sex on first date. However, they had made out on the porch getting as close as they could to each other. He'd been hard as hell trying to drive his bike home had been miserable. His favorite was the hotel though on the cross country trip. It had been the first time they'd had sex after he'd come back from almost killing his self.

 **~ED DE~**

It hadn't been just sex though, it had been a lot more and it was the first time he felt love from anyone besides Aiden. It was also the same night he'd told Danny about what he was. Those hours waiting for Danny decided if he wanted to be with him had been brutal. He had held onto Danny hoping when he did decide that it would be yes. The hour Danny had spent in the bathroom had been the worse.

They had fallen asleep for a while waking up in time to see the sun coming up. They'd had just enough time for an early morning hook up too, plus a really long shower that ended with them almost falling. It had been a perfect time, which was why it wasn't much longer til he'd told Danny the truth.

He still remembered the day in the locker room when Danny had gone off on Aiden. It had scared him at first that Aiden wouldn't back off. He'd stood up to leave, but Danny had almost growled no out. Watching his boyfriend stand up for him had turned him on. He knew that it had shocked Aiden, but he hadn't done anything to Danny. He had left them alone and covered for him that night. They never talked about what Danny had done not wanting him to get hurt. It had been a risk, but Aiden would never hurt him by hurting Danny.

Right now those memories were keeping Ethan from going insane. He didn't understand why Kali had become so furious with him. All he had wanted was to be happy, had it been that much to ask to have something that was his own. It wasn't his fault that Ennis was dead it was Kali and Deucalion fault for their stupid vendetta for revenge on Derek. When he finally got better he was done with his damn pack.

He had fought against orders before so he was going to do it again. He wasn't going to kill Lydia because it would hurt his brother. He was going have to do something he'd never done to his brother; he was going to have to pull the big brother card. He had never ordered Aiden to do anything even though he was older. However, this was different he couldn't let Danny die because of him. He knew deep down Aiden wouldn't hurt Danny. Yet being given an order like Kali had been hard to fight. It was how he had lost his free will once, but he'd gotten it back.

He felt the peace coming again and he could hear Danny's voice. It was closer now as he healed, but it still was hard to hear at times. He just wanted to tell Danny that he loved him. His heart was aching because he wanted Danny to hold him. He had never thought of letting someone comfort him. Now he only saw Danny no matter what the future held it was Danny only. His future was depending on waking up and that meant healing. He wasn't going to let what Kali did break him, even though if he hadn't had Danny it probably would have.

 **~TBC~**


	6. Ethan And Aiden Wake Up

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I absolutely love the twins and would never want to see them in actual harms way. I'm still not happy about Aiden's death. However, for the story idea it just came out like this. Got the idea from the way Kali acted after Ennis died and from what Deucalion said about her wanting to be with Ennis.**

 **CN: The twins finally wake up as they continue their healing process. Danny and Lydia are happy to have their boys back with them.**

 **Title: Beaten But Not Truly Broken**

 **Characters: Danny/Ethan, Lydia/Aiden, Kali, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Deaton**

 **Summary: Kali is furious over losing Ennis and when she finds that the twins have gotten too close to their assignments she takes her anger out on them. Not for faint of heart in the first couple of chapters. Started this in January or February of 2017 just got it the way I wanted it.**

It had been exactly one week since Stiles and Lydia had found the twins left for dead by Kali. Deaton had done everything that he could to help them heal. He'd finally taken them off of the meds he had them on to sedate them. Ethan had more wounds left to heal, but Aiden wasn't completely healed either. Deaton knew they would be waking up soon without the meds to keep them under. He had come up with a mixture of things so they could stay sedated. He hadn't wanted them to wake up during the worst of the healing process.

The pack had been taking turns keeping an eye on the twins. Lydia and Danny were staying as much as they could, but there were a lot of other things going on too. They all had to play like nothing was wrong, especially with ever who was still killing people. They had been trying to figure it out. In between school, staying with the twins, sleeping and eating their selves; they were working on the sacrifices.

Lydia was curled up on her side with her head resting on Aiden's chest. She had put his arm around her and had their fingers intertwined. She had been hoping that he would wake up because she really wanted to see his eyes again. She knew they were brown, but there were always something in them. It was how she knew when he lied about caring, that he really did. She didn't need to be a werewolf to know he was always nervous when they were alone. It wasn't nervous about her finding out he was faking. It was that he wasn't faking; he wanted to be with her.

She wanted to hear his voice too because where as Ethan was his mirror it was one of the few things they had different. She loved the sound of it when he was whispering something in her ear. She loved it when he called out her name when he was cumming during sex. She knew that it was still going to be hard dealing with what had happened. She had watched him heal in the last seven days.

She rested his arm over her waist moving her hand over his healed chest and stomach that was healed completely now. His back only had two wounds left to heal, which was good she thought. Deaton thought Ethan and Aiden were going to have more to deal with on a psychological and emotional level when they woke though. Having Kali take her anger out on them the way she had would leave a mark. It wouldn't be on the outside anymore, but the scars would be on the inside.

Lydia started to close her eyes, but she felt a hand squeezing at her side. It took her a moment to realize that she hadn't fallen asleep and it really was Aiden. She looked up, but his eyes weren't open at the moment. "Aiden, if you can hear me open your eyes for me," she repositioned herself so she was looking down at his face. Her hand went up to it as well running along his jaw, "Come on, trouble open your eyes," she'd teased him one day after a hook up in the coach's office that he was trouble on two feet.

"If I'm trouble then you're double trouble," Aiden said in a whisper the first words he'd said in a week. He groaned before his eyes opened looking at Lydia trying to give her a smile, but he couldn't bring one up. He could still feel the pain in the wounds that hadn't healed yet. "Where's Ethan?" he could feel his brother, but he still remembered taking all of the pain he could from his twin. He remembered thinking they were both going to die.

"Ethan is in the bed next to you. He woke up for like ten minutes an hour ago before falling back to sleep. He's been doing that for the last two days, awake five or ten minutes then he's out again." Lydia said putting her hand on Aiden's chest to keep him lying down. She wasn't going to let him get up, but she knew he was worried about his brother. Aiden had been clutching to Ethan when she'd found them. It had been hard to get him to let go of his brother. "Danny's asleep still so don't wake him up; he hasn't slept much in last day or so,"

Aiden turned his head slightly looking at the bed next to him that was about four inches or so from his own bed. He moved his hand ignoring the pain that shot through it from one of the cuts from the whip that hadn't fully healed. He was trying to reach Ethan's hand, but he came up short since there was about four inches between where he could reach. He groaned again looking back at Lydia, "He's still in pain," it wasn't a question it was a fact because he could feel it through their bond.

"The pack's been taking turns siphoning the pain from both of you," Lydia said, "You've healed the most because you didn't have a giant hole through your torso," she still cringed remembering the hole that had gone through Ethan's body. She knew that Derek had survived the torment of the same treatment a month or so ago. "You're not feeling like you need to do something right now do you?" she asked resting her head on Aiden's chest listening to his heart beating. She had done this more times than she could count in the last seven days.

"Like go and rip Danny's heart out and make my brother eat it?" Aiden asked his voice completely calm, but he was fighting with everything inside of him. He'd always done what he had to do to survive, to keep Ethan and his self alive. He had obeyed even when he didn't think he should do things. After so long he'd stopped second guessing things, except for once. However right now he was doing just that. He couldn't do what Kali had ordered him to do, "Ethan loves Danny, I love my brother, Kali doesn't know how strong we are, I'm not going to kill him, I'd kill myself first," He hadn't listened to their old alpha either the night he'd been told to kill his own brother. It was the night that Ethan and he had killed the bastard dead.

Lydia let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding. It had been one of the things that Mariel had warned them about last week. Kali had ordered them both to take out the other's love. "I'd rather you not kill yourself, after this week I'll be glad if you're never hurt again," she said placing a kiss where her head had been above his heart. "I thought I was going to find your dead body," she had cried too much, but she was finding she had even more.

Aiden shifted on the bed turning so that he was lying on his side. The pain it had caused was nothing to him compared to trying to comfort Lydia. He knew how much she hated finding the bodies; he hadn't thought that she would be the one that found them. He barely remembered howling before passing out trying to keep above the water as it had burned so badly into his wounds. He held onto Lydia letting her cry. "I'm not going anywhere, Angel, I'm alive, you made sure of that, You were what kept me fighting to come back," he had buried everything when he thought he was going to die. He had started breaking the barriers down when he heard her voice though.

He had held Lydia like this before when she'd woken up from a nightmare. He knew it wasn't part of his 'assignment' but he had given her what she'd needed. He had his own nightmares so he knew what it was like. Lydia was innocent even if she could do whatever it was she did, she wasn't the problem in any of this war that was going on. He could feel her heart beat steadying as her sobs quieted.

"I can't find your body, I... I love you too much," she hiccupped feeling his strength even though he was still injured. It was one of the things she had missed so much. Feeling Aiden holding her in his arms like he could take everything bad in her life away. Some nights she wanted to believe it so badly.

"I'm sorry," it was something he never said. He'd never even said those words to his brother until a week ago when he thought they were going to die. He always did what he had to do and hoped that Ethan would forgive him. It was a silent thing between them never actually saying it out loud. He figured he never really had to ask for it. "I'll be here when you wake up," he listened until Lydia was asleep still keeping a tight hold on her, but he concentrated on the bond he had with Ethan. They could communicate when they were separate or together in their alpha form. He just hoped that Ethan was alert enough to hear him.

 **~AL ED~**

Ethan wasn't sure why he couldn't stay awake. He was getting tired of waking up only to go back into unconsciousness for hours. He didn't know if it was the pain or some reason he couldn't understand that pulled him back. He was attempting to force his self awake again when he heard his name. It wasn't coming from the real world it was inside his head, it had been quiet for so long it actually surprised him.

 _"Ethan, come on, stop shutting me out,"_ Aiden said after the third try to break through to his brother. He could tell that Ethan was farther down into his self than he had felt in years. The last time that Ethan had been this far inside of his self was after their parents were murdered. It had taken him months to get his brother to even talk. It had come close when he'd been forced to submit, but he hadn't let him shut that far down. _"I swear if you don't I'll... I'll show Danny those pictures you took that he doesn't know about,"_ Aiden said trying to get Ethan to respond.

 _"I will kick your ass,"_ Ethan said letting the barrier he hadn't realized he'd put up to keep Aiden out fall. _"Are you okay?"_ he had to know just how badly he'd gotten his brother hurt. He knew that it was Kali's fault for this not his own, but Aiden still had gotten hurt. It always ate at him how much Aiden would sacrifice, how much he would take for him. He tried all the time to repay him for all he'd done. There wasn't enough time in this life or the next to make up for it.

 _"I figure I might can convince Lydia to have sex by the end of the week, or weekend which ever it is,"_ Aiden joked trying not to let Ethan notice he wasn't as okay as he was putting on. He didn't need his brother feeling guilty for what Kali deemed was their punishment for falling for Danny and Lydia. Even though he knew Kali had been more trying to make Ethan pay, he was right up there with his brother. He had fallen for Lydia and he wasn't going to let her go. He didn't know why she was giving him yet another chance, but he wasn't giving her up.

 _"I'm being serious, for once in your damn life don't lie to me, you always lie when it comes to this. When you get hurt you always make some joke about it, you're my brother, my best friend, so don't you dare lie this time, Aiden."_ Ethan said, they could see the other's surroundings, but it wasn't like they could go into some dream state when they talked. There weren't any woods or stuff to look at; they didn't even see each other just felt the other. Ethan was trying to get a read on how much pain Aiden was in. Yet he wasn't healed enough to keep diving deeper. _"Please, Aid,"_

Aiden knew what Ethan wanted, he hated being honest. He'd rather lie and fake it like he'd done so many times before, but he couldn't. _"Then wake up and stay awake if you want to know how I'm doing. Stop scaring Danny, because that's what you're doing. Every time you fall back into that damn pit of feeling sorry for yourself for loving him you hurt him. Don't pretend you're not doing it either, you're the reason you go back. Don't let Kali take what you have wanted so badly. You want Danny; I saw it and I never could bring myself to actually making you stay away. So fucking man up and pull yourself out of this, Danny needs you. I need my big brother too, even if it is seven minutes,"_

Aiden would have rather done it face to face not in some telepathy bond, but he didn't have time. He could see it through that bond just how much Ethan was hurting and he had to pull his brother back. If he shut his self down then he wouldn't get that happiness that he longed for. Danny was the only person that had saw something in his brother worth saving. Danny had saved his brother more than he could ever do. He'd tossed in the man up part to piss Ethan off too, knowing he'd take the bait.

 **~DE AL~**

Ethan opened his eyes growling looking right at his brother, but he didn't attempt to move. "Really? You tell me to man up, last I checked this had nothing to do with me having a dick," he said it in a whisper.

He knew Aiden heard him from the laugh his brother tried to suppress. He moved just barely and pain shot through every part of him. He could feel that familiar pull, but he shut it down. He couldn't keep going back into the darkness, he didn't belong their anymore. Aiden was right he had to stop sending his self back to that place.

"I'd say something else, but you punched me the last time I said that," Aiden teased, he was trying to keep Ethan's mind off the pain he could see on his brother's face. Lydia had done it for him and while he'd been communicating with Ethan, Danny had gone to what he was guessing was the bathroom since he knew nothing about where they were at so Danny couldn't help his brother out at the moment. "I'd rather you not punch me right now, maybe in a week,"

Ethan wanted to laugh, but it hurt and he could feel his skin piecing itself back together like someone was knitting it. He hissed, but managed to role onto his stomach because being awake and lying on his back was too much. He actually wanted to puke, but it was more from the memory of burning flesh and the blood. He hadn't eaten anything in eight days because he hadn't eaten the day he'd been tortured. He had planned on having something with Danny that night when he got to his boyfriend's place.

"Ethan?" Aiden carefully moved Lydia's so as not to wake her before grabbing Ethan. Neither one of them had used their limbs in days. However, Aiden somehow managed to keep his self up right along with Ethan, who'd tried pushing his self up when he'd felt like he wanted to hurl. The pain racing through Aiden wasn't just his; he'd taken Ethan's too not caring that it would take more time for the last of his wounds to fade. Ethan always came first, now was no different because he had to look after his brother.

Aiden hadn't heard the door open or Danny come back in the room. He knew he was there when Danny took hold of Ethan, helping him so they both didn't fall. Aiden wanted to tell Danny to back the hell off, but Danny had every right to help him. He had never asked for help before, but he knew he needed it at the moment. He was still too weak to handle his twin especially from the wave of pain that was going into him.

Danny saw Aiden's eyes flash red when he'd reached for Ethan. He also saw Aiden look away as his eyes went back to brown. "It's okay, you didn't know it was me," he said giving Aiden a way out of feeling guilty for almost lashing out at him. He had just walked up on them, but he'd been trying to keep Ethan from hitting the floor with Aiden losing his grip from the pain he'd been taking. "You want sit up or lay back?" he asked this time to Ethan who he still was supporting.

"Sit," Ethan said his eyes closed tight feeling like he was spinning around. He really shouldn't have tried getting up with only Aiden there. He'd just wanted to see if he could move some. He didn't want to be lying wherever he was and Kali show up. He had to get back to his full strength and he was going to go after her. What she'd done was beyond human and she'd messed with his brother. No one hurt Aiden and got away with it.

Danny let Ethan sit on the edge of the bed figuring it was better than getting him to sit against the head board or in a chair. "At least you didn't wake up screaming and attacking this time," Danny was grateful for that because he didn't know if he could hold Ethan down a third time in the last two hours. He'd been glad that Ethan didn't have his full strength or he'd been hurting too. "Don't worry, you never got close to hurting me," he said making sure that Ethan knew he was okay.

"He's not going back into deep sleep this time," Aiden said, "We had a little chat before he woke up," he didn't go into detail, but he didn't need to. He watched Danny holding onto his brother and he could hear what Danny was saying too. He lay back slowly letting them have as much privacy as they could in the room. He wrapped his arm around Lydia knowing that Ethan was in good hands. Even though he'd been out for a week he felt tired. Taking what he had from Ethan had taken it out of him and he let sleep take him. He knew he'd wake up and didn't have to worry about Ethan slipping away.

 **~DE AL~**

Ethan hadn't wanted to move from the spot leaning against Danny even though it was uncomfortable. However he gave up the need to sit after ten minutes of it opting for lying back on his stomach. He felt Danny get on the bed moving beside him, but he kept his eyes closed which were helping with the dizzy feeling slightly. It had been a long time since he'd felt the urge to throw up. He was glad that had passed as well or he would be having problem. He might not have food on his stomach, but he had dry heaved before.

"How bad is my back?" Ethan asked he had to know, he'd seen Aiden's before he'd passed out from the blood loss and pain.

He knew that he had gotten it worse though with Kali's anger directed more at him. She had stabbed him with an iron bar or rod after all. She'd used her claws on his torso and side too. He didn't know how he had kept from losing his alpha abilities, but he felt them. He knew if he wasn't an alpha he would have died in that place. He would never have gotten to wake up and be with Danny again.

"I haven't checked it yet, it's only ten in the morning." Danny said he still was trying to let his self believe that Ethan was actually awake. "Last night there were two marks left, Deaton said one would be gone by morning, you'd be completely healed by Sunday on the outside, today's Friday," he was going with facts not thinking about the last seven days. He still had to make sure Ethan was okay before he could go and take his time to process the last week. "You two were barely breathing when you were found so it's taken longer to heal," he knew there was more, but he had only been thinking that Ethan had to be okay. He'd tuned most of the other stuff out over the week.

"Danny, you're okay right?" Ethan shifted even though he really should have stayed on his stomach, since the pain had stopped some, yet he needed to look at Danny. "I'm sorry I didn't make it for pizza, I kind of got held up," he was trying to do what Aiden and him always did, but seeing the look Danny gave him he knew it was beyond wrong. "I'm sorry, I just, it was you," he said grabbing Danny's hand before he could move away. He knew he'd hurt him with the joke he'd tried to make. "You're the only thing that got me through. I could hear you talking to me the last week. I replayed all those moments with you. I just wanted to feel you holding me again," he should have said that instead, but he was still finding his way back out of that lock box he'd stuck his self in. "I might be an alpha werewolf, but you're the strong one. Being in your arms makes me feel safe."

"You can't joke like that, it might work for Aiden and you, but not us," Danny wanted to pull away. He knew Ethan would try to come after him, something he couldn't really do yet. He hadn't missed the rest of what Ethan had said though. "Should have went with the latter first, babe,"

"I know, I just don't know what to say that will make this easier," he didn't want to hurt Danny, but he couldn't lie either. Aiden's little speech had made that clear even if he hated it. "I do not blame you, I knew the cost, I knew what would happen if I disobeyed, it's murder one. I thought I could hide it, Aiden even tried to help me. I wasn't supposed to fall for you, but I did. I mean who the hell wouldn't, you're the best thing in my life," He had to get it out now or he wasn't going to do it. "It hurt like hell and I thought I was going to die because I had the one thing I wanted so badly. Something I never actually saw coming, but I'd do it again because it's like I told Kali. I might go to hell for what I've done, but at least it's been heaven in your arms,"

Danny didn't know what to say but after a minute or more he found something, "I think you just said it, but you're wrong, you won't end up in hell," Danny said lying down on his side looking at Ethan. He would wait to look at Ethan's back because he wanted to be next to Ethan. He rested his head on the pillow looking at Ethan moving his hand over his boyfriend's arm. "Stiles came and got me brought me to the clinic before Deaton moved you two here." Danny said his voice low, "I had planned on going to find you," he added.

Ethan closed his eyes listening to Danny's voice, he didn't want to go back to sleep, but he was tired. He might have been in a coma for the last week, which was exactly what it had been too. However, he was exhausted from what he'd done in trying to get off of his back. He wanted to yell at Danny for even thinking about going to the penthouse which is what he knew Danny had thought about. He didn't even want to think about what could have happened to Danny.

"I'd die to protect you, Danny, please never go there. Nothing matters if you're dead, I can't lose you, Kali will kill you," Ethan was doing his best to put emphases on how bad it could be, but his voice was still weak. He told Danny how Kali had done what she'd done because he had fell in love with him. Kali had ordered them to kill Lydia and Danny, which he informed Danny of.

Danny listened to Ethan talk wanting him to rest, but he knew Ethan wanted to get it out. He was careful not wanting to cause any pain if the last of the slash marks were still on his back. However he moved right against Ethan the best he could with Ethan on his stomach again and he on his side

"She doesn't know what I figured out while she was trying to break us." He paused forcing his eyes open looking right at Danny. "I never saw them as family, their just as bad as my old pack. Kali wanted to kill me because I found someone to love. Aiden's all the family I got by blood and I'd do anything for him. I tried to get her to stop, but she just kept beating him. I couldn't do anything to save him. I didn't want to wake up and not have him, but I feared she'd do something to you too. I told Aiden that Lydia was his saving grace, you are mine," it hurt too much to talk anymore so he just stopped.

"I know you'd die for me, you've said it more times than I can count. I want you to try this one though, live. Live for me, you fought like hell for the last week to heal. You had to battle your mind or something like that. I want you with me Ethan; it's probably going to be hell when they realize you're alive. However know this, I will do anything to keep you, if I could put claim on you I would. Live for me, Ethan, you're mine."

Ethan shifted ignoring the pain in his back not giving a damn about that right now. He smiled looking at Danny. His voice hurt too, but he had to tell Danny how he felt. He could rest later when he was asleep. "I already fought to live for you, trust me. I have no plans of dying unless it's like that movie where they die lying together on the bed in the end. Lydia makes Aiden watch it all the time; of course I'd rather not have memory loss or anything that bad. I also want you instead of the woman for obvious reasons. Maybe kids, grandkids too, hell generations of kids going all the way to great-great-great grandkids and then some. Werewolves live a long life when they find the one they're meant to be with, their mates live that long too. I never thought about it until I met you though. Never wanted to bring a kid into this world the way my life is."

Danny smiled back before he leaned in kissing Ethan. "You are a good guy, the past doesn't matter. I hate that damn movie. Lydia made me go with her because Jackson wouldn't which I gave him hell for too. After it was on DVD he had to watch it all the time. I'd rather not think about death because seeing you like that was hell. I begged you to wake up, even offered to watch movies you like and I hate. We got plenty of time to think about the future. Surviving the rest of high school will be enough to deal with, but having kids would be nice." He hadn't thought about anything past day to day for the last week.

"I hate it too and I've never seen it. I'm going sleep now, tired," Ethan said letting his head rest on Danny's shoulder taking in the Armani scent he loved and Danny's own scent. "Just don't leave," his voice was almost a whisper since he'd ended up talking through the pain. It was healed from shouting and screaming at Kali to stop. It just was sore from not talking for so long after that.

"I'm not," Danny promised moving his hand over Ethan's face watching him fall asleep. He just hoped it was peaceful and not filled with nightmares. He closed his own eyes after a long while of watching Ethan sleep knowing he was going to be waking up again. He put his arm around Ethan securely and held onto him as he drifted off too. Ethan was the best thing that had happened to him in a long while. He had fallen fast and hard, but something had told him Ethan was good.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Did anyone get the reference to Supernatural and what Ana said to Sam and Dean about falling? If you didn't it was the murder one and she did it part. For the ones that got the reference congrats.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: The twins go back to school in this chapter because I jumped a head a week.**

 **Title: Beaten But Not Truly Broken**

 **Characters: Danny/Ethan, Lydia/Aiden, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Deaton, Kali**

 **Summary: Kali is furious over losing Ennis and when she finds that the twins have gotten too close to their assignments she takes her anger out on them. Not for faint of heart in the first couple of chapters. Started this in 2017**

Another week had gone by before Ethan and Aiden were fully healed physically. They were trying to work through the emotional damage. It wasn't just the present memories either; they both had the past brought up as they'd healed. Deaton had warned them about the nightmares they'd experience. They weren't going to walk away without them, but bottling it up wasn't the answer. He had offered to listen any time if they needed to talk even though Aiden out right refused, at first. Ethan had said they'd think about it knowing they were going to need to talk.

Ethan had already been talking to Mariel before everything had gone down. She had promised not to say anything about how he felt towards Danny. He hadn't known if he could trust her at first, but she'd helped him deal with the other nightmares he'd had. She'd also gotten him to realize that Aiden couldn't be trapped in him. That shit at the Glen Capri had really messed with his head for a while. He was trying to get Aiden to talk because he didn't want his brother to snap. He could feel that Aiden was holding stuff back about what had happened.

Right now he wanted to get back to some kind of normal though. It had gotten back to Kali that they had died so no one had wanted them to leave the safe house. However, if he had to look at the walls one more second he was going to be the one that snapped. At some point someone had gotten their bikes and brought them over. The bikes had almost been gotten ride of from what Danny had told him. He knew that Danny wouldn't lie to him about them and had asked. He walked out of the bathroom picking up the helmets and threw Aiden his.

"Come on, we're going to school," Ethan said feeling better already that he was going to get to see Danny when they got to school.

Aiden easily caught the helmet without looking up because he had sensed it coming. "Are you being the disobedient one again? That's what got us into this in the first place you know." He smiled, but didn't hesitate to follow Ethan out the door after getting the keys to his bike.

"I am not going to be scared of her finding out we're alive. It's been two weeks and we're finally got our strength back. I'm not sitting in there another minute," Ethan could only take being patient for so long. He had more of a relaxed mode than Aiden did, but right now he was climbing the walls. He needed to go for a ride and at least at school they would be protected with other people around. "Try to keep up," Ethan said bringing his bike to life before he took off not waiting for Aiden.

Aiden laughed before he took off after his brother glad to be back on his own bike. He was glad that Ethan wanted to go back. He could tell that his brother was worried even if he claimed he wasn't scared. Hell he was terrified that they wouldn't be lucky a second time, but Ethan was right they couldn't keep hiding. It wasn't their style anymore, hiding that was. He watched Ethan do a couple of tricks as they went down the road. He was usually the one messing around like that, but today he just watched Ethan. He was glad that his brother was having fun even if they both still had things to work through.

 **~DE ED LA AL~**

It was already lunch time when Ethan and Aiden showed up sitting down at the table the rest of the pack occupied. They had given up everything they knew about the Deucalion and Kali not caring about their vendeda anymore. They had been granted entrance to Scott's pack and even though they were alphas they'd agreed to do what he said. They needed protection even if somehow it was never found out about them being alive by the other two alphas there were others.

It hadn't been that hard for Ethan to agree, but Aiden had taken a moment or two. Lydia hitting him upside the head threatening to leave him with a case of blue balls for a month had been more of an incentive. It was still shaky ground, but things were starting to work out.

"I thought I told you two to lay low until we found a way to deal with keeping Kali from finding out that you're alive?" Scott asked when he saw them. He was surprised that they were at school. It might had gotten back they were dead, but he didn't think it wouldn't be checked on.

"If I have to see blue walls for another second I will be the twin you have to worry about having an angry out burst," Ethan said, he didn't want to get chewed out, but he couldn't stay away any longer. "I can't be locked up again," he said a little lower looking anywhere, but at Scott because he didn't want him to get mad. He didn't see it happening really, but Scott was trying to look out for them. It was something he was still trying to process; even Isaac hadn't threatened them since they'd woken up. "I agreed to take orders, I just won't submit. I'll never do that again," he barely stopped his self from growling at the thought.

"Wow, who said anything about submitting?" Scott asked shocked by Ethan's statement before he looked at Aiden who wouldn't meet his eyes either. Aiden was looking at Ethan who was looking far off. "I just don't want you two to get killed. I'm not going to make you bow down to me. I don't know what happens in packs like you were in, but I got one main rule, no killing," that really was his main rule. They could find another way around killing.

"You're forced to do whatever you're told, even if you don't want to do it. You have no actual control or will to stop it. I found a reason not to take orders anymore," Ethan said looking to where Danny was coming in the cafeteria. "I fell in love," he didn't wait for Danny to get to the table he got up meeting him instead.

"I'd never do that to anyone," Scott said stunned watching Ethan's retreating back.

 **~DE ED LA AL~**

Scott knew letting them in the pack wasn't going be easy. They both had a lot of problems from their past, but it was going to take time. He just couldn't throw them out after what had been done to them. It was obvious that the alpha pack had no more use for them. He couldn't leave them to die because they were loved by members of his pack.

"He knows, I know, but we've been cooped up for a while now. Neither one of us are they type to be kept inside. Not being able to know where Danny's at is getting to him too." Aiden could hear everything that Ethan was saying, Danny too.

He knew that Ethan would kick his ass if he said anything about what Kali said. He could still hear her voice shouting at Ethan she was going force feed him Danny's heart. Ethan's voice was there too telling Kali she wouldn't win. If they could get back to where they were then Kali wouldn't win. Their former alpha had lost too because he had dug Ethan out of that damn hole he'd been put in. He'd been fully free from that hell because of Danny. Watching Ethan lean into Danny with Danny's arm protectively around his brother proved that. There were only two people besides Danny and him that Ethan had ever let that close, their parents.

"Ethan wasn't supposed to get that close to Danny, I wasn't either with Lydia, but she took it out more on Ethan than me. She blamed him for me falling for Lydia," Aiden said not knowing why he was telling what he was.

He was feeling better getting it out, but he wasn't ready to tell everything. He didn't know if he could ever get the other pain that tried consuming his soul out. The nights lying in his blood because they thought he was Ethan. He'd take that abuse again just to protect Ethan from that kind of hell. He knew their former alpha was what nightmares were made out of. He had the nightmares some times, but the last week they had been bad. If Lydia and Danny didn't stay with them then Ethan was in his bed. It helped knowing that Ethan was beside him and safe if he woke his self up.

Then there was last night when Lydia had woken him up, but he hadn't broken. Even when she told him it was okay he had kept it inside. He didn't know how to tell her those things that gave him nightmares. He wasn't ashamed of it because he protected Ethan, he just couldn't find the words. How could he tell her he'd been raped every night almost for the fun of it? Then again, it had supposed to have been Ethan's punishment. The punishment didn't even fit the crime even if the fucker Ethan had made out with was related to their former alpha.

 **~DE ED LA AL~**

Aiden breathed out taking in Lydia's scent letting it comfort him. He didn't want to go there right now during school. He wanted this to be like a safe zone no thinking of the past or the past weeks. He had Lydia to keep him from going stir crazy because he had been on that same train as Ethan. He took another breath of Lydia needing as much of it as he could get. He had missed her even though he knew she had to go to school.

"Well she is insane," Lydia said moving so she was almost in his lap touching his face. "We got your backs, just next time let one of us knows you're coming." she smiled pulling him into a kiss as her free hand moved over his back. "Now that you're back you can sit beside me in class again," she knew that the conversation wasn't really over, but for not it was changed.

"Thanks," Aiden said against her ear wrapping his arm around her not giving a damn how it made him look right now that he needed her close. He needed her just as badly as Ethan needed to know where Danny was. Just being able to see and touch her was easing the pain he was feeling. He felt like if he didn't see or touch her she might vanish. It was the same Ethan was feeling for Danny.

Aiden looked towards the lunch line spotting Danny and his brother. He knew that Ethan had told Danny what had happened and not just the highlights like they'd told the pack. The pack couldn't understand why Ethan really needed to get out of the house. He had just realized he had fallen for Lydia when it happened. He had grasped the heartache that Ethan had felt when they'd had that conversation when he tried to get Ethan to stay awake. He'd been convinced they wouldn't be able to stop their selves and would kill Lydia and Danny.

He'd figured out the key though before he'd opened his eyes. He'd relinquished any thoughts for the pack. Instead he'd let his brother be more than his anchor, he couldn't be forced to kill Danny if he thought of Ethan as his alpha. He was his brother and best friend; he'd been born seven minutes earlier making him older. If he was going to answer to anyone it would be his twin. He knew he had to follow what Scott said now that he was in his pack. Yet, he was looking more at Ethan as what to do.

 **~DE ED LA AL~**

Danny didn't really want to sit with the others so after he'd gotten his lunch he led Ethan out of the cafeteria. They ended up sitting against the back of the bleachers at the lacrosse field. He really wasn't hungry, but he'd wanted something. He'd told Ethan to pick something out and they'd split it.

He knew that Ethan hadn't bothered eating what Aiden had fixed that morning. He'd given it to him instead when he'd shown up. He hadn't gotten to stay long, but he'd wanted to see Ethan before school. He had wanted to stay so badly the night before, but his mom had gotten off early. So he'd had to go home for family night, but Ethan had been under house arrest so to speak. He would have gladly taken Ethan with him because his parents loved his boyfriend. He had been questioned on why Ethan hadn't come more than once now. He had told them that Ethan was sick and it wasn't a full lie. Being beaten and poisoned was his definition of sick for Ethan.

"Don't tell me you're not hungry, I might not be a werewolf, but you're stomach is grumbling," Danny said moving his free hand over Ethan's back.

He was glad the wounds were gone and he didn't have to be careful. He loved touching Ethan anywhere he could get. He knew that Ethan loved having his back rubbed. He would curl up around him sometimes when he was rubbing his back. There were these little sounds that he'd swear sounded like a purr if Ethan was a werecat not werewolf. There were also times that he had just given Ethan a back rub. Both of them were now stripped down as he straddled Ethan. He'd move his hands over every inch of Ethan's back and sides.

He'd massaged him once so good that he came without him even trying for that. The second Ethan had been cumming he'd used the massaging oil to slick his fingers up more thrusting one inside Ethan. He'd opened Ethan up before he had turned him over sliding all the way inside. He'd kept the same slow pace as he had with the massage making love to Ethan. He wanted him to always feel good and loved the way he deserved.

 **~DE ED LA AL~**

"I'll give you a blow job if you eat the pizza," he grinned hoping the bribe would work.

"Trying to bribe me to eat?" Ethan asked with a laugh, but he took the slice of pizza.

It defiantly wasn't the best, but he figured he should eat something. He could go for days; he'd been weeks in the past. He still could remember those days feeling like he was going to die. He'd almost get sick when he did eat again because he at it too fast. There had been times where their fucking alpha had only given them barely enough for one. He'd given Aiden more of the food refusing to let his brother starve. He hated those memories, but he'd never let Aiden take them like he'd asked once. He needed those memories to remember what he was fighting for at times.

There were times even now that if Aiden was upset or something was getting to him he wouldn't eat. The week they'd been healing he'd had to keep checking on Aiden. It hadn't been good though because he'd kept throwing the food up making his self sick. Aiden never meant to do it and he didn't stick his finger down his throat it was the memories. He'd get nauseas and it would come up on its own because his stomach couldn't take the food. He was glad he'd had Lydia's help because he'd been having his own problems.

Everything made him gag, but Danny had coaxed him into eating like now. He hadn't eaten much solid foods though until the day before. Danny kept giving him broth that he was now tired of or he'd blend up these really awesome protein shakes that he'd put every thing he absolutely needed in them. He had drunk those for the first three days straight with some broth. Then Danny's mom had sent some food that wasn't that heavy on his stomach the last two days. The day she sent it he'd taken a couple of bites, but yesterday he had eaten a lot more of it. He had the best boyfriend in the world and he never wanted to loose Danny. He was everything to him that Aiden couldn't be.

 **~DE ED LA AL~**

"You didn't yell at me for showing up at school," Ethan said after eating half of the slice. He really had, had better before, but right now it was devein from not eating it in so long.

"What for? Do I want Kali finding out you're alive and going after you? No, but Ethan you are seventeen. I'm not your mother that would be weird. I'm you're boyfriend, last I checked you don't listen to what anyone tells you, minus me," Danny said, "I sure as hell wasn't going to control you. Long as we talk and you never shut me out we're good. The sex is awesome too," he added moving his hand over Ethan's pants.

He would never want to do anything that might seem as if he was trying to control Ethan. Except the times when Ethan asked him, but that was during sex so it was different. They had talked and he knew about Ethan's past. Ethan just hadn't gone into major details even when he'd mentioned what had happened in their former pack. Ethan had told him that he didn't want to right then, but needed to get some of it out. He'd held his boyfriend letting him talk doing his best to let him know he was there. He had never pushed Ethan the last week either even when Ethan had been lying beside him with nothing on.

It had felt different with Ethan lying there with his cock soft. However, he could tell that Ethan wasn't ready to have sex again. Kali had hurt him and the memories from the past as well. He'd needed the comfort of being close physically, but not sexually yet. Ethan had told him what Kali said about beating him for every good moment they had together. It had almost made him sick thinking she had done that to his love. He had spent all week telling Ethan how much he loved him and reminding him of that he had made him feel good. He reminded him of how good he had felt being inside of him too. He didn't want Kali to take the pleasure Ethan had felt being touched by him away.

"I thought Aiden was going kill me when he realized what we were doing," Ethan grinned moving his leg so Danny had more room to move his hand.

"I did have his brother's cock in my mouth when he woke up and you were moaning like I was fucking you," Danny said wishing they had more time.

Yesterday morning had been the first time they'd done anything in over two weeks. He'd tried to get Ethan to be quiet not wanting Aiden to wake up, but it hadn't happened. Aiden had woken up and Ethan had been holding his head firmly in place. He hadn't been able to move, but he had deflected the pillow Aiden threw at them. It had felt wonderful having Ethan fucking his mouth again. He wasn't going to stop just to tell Aiden to fuck off. Ethan had done a good job of that right before he had cum in his mouth.

"Like he hasn't seen or heard that before," Ethan moaned loving the feel of Danny's hand moving over his pants.

He wanted the hand inside of said pants, but he knew they couldn't now. Until yesterday morning he hadn't gotten hard. He knew why, but it had sucked since just looking at Danny could turn him on. It had finally felt like he was becoming whole again when he'd let Danny have him. He'd let Danny have the control that he'd always loved him having. It had also been the moment he had finally stopped hearing Kali in his head. It had taken time though even when he'd been rock hard to get to the point he'd cum. Danny hadn't cared he'd worked him over slowly and had denied him the first unload by holding the base of his cock.

Danny had tongue fucked him while he'd been had the phantom orgasm. He'd worried he'd loose the chance to cum again, but Danny had kept him on the edge. It had felt like before and it had only been a fucking blow job ass eating out oral sex deal. Danny hadn't even actually fucked him with his fingers or cock yet. He was so needy right now that he was aching for Danny to touch his bare cock.

Danny smiled before he looked around to see if anyone was coming. Once he was satisfied he gave Ethan what he really wanted wrapping his hand around Ethan's hardened cock. He had slid his hand into Ethan's cargo pants. He picked up the slice of pizza that Ethan had mostly eaten, biting into it. He knew what he was longing to do to Ethan.

He wanted to wash away the rest of the memories he might have. He had wanted to wake Ethan up to giving him a blow job. He had waited though until Ethan had woken up and asked if he could. He didn't want to freak his boyfriend out since he knew he'd still been hearing the bitch's words in his head.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I tried finding how to spell vendeda right, but no where I looked gave me the correct spelling. Two more chapters coming this week because I had to split this one in half. Became way too long.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Things heat up between Ethan and Danny. This is a continuation of the last chapter which I had to split up when chapter seven got too big.**

 **Title: Beaten But Not Truly Broken**

 **Characters: Danny/Ethan, Lydia/Aiden, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Deaton, Kali**

 **Summary: Kali is furious over losing Ennis and when she finds that the twins have gotten too close to their assignments she takes her anger out on them. Not for faint of heart in the first couple of chapters. Started this in 2017**

"Unbutton your pants, zipper down too," Danny said leaning in against Ethan's ear watching Ethan's face in pure ecstasy right now.

He had done this before when they sat out here at lunch. They'd had sex once with him riding Ethan until he had cum. He had used Ethan's shoulder to bit down on to stop from screaming as Ethan had nailed his prostate over and over. It felt wonderful with Ethan inside of him or being inside of Ethan. It felt good holding Ethan's cock too just giving him pleasure. like this.

Ethan managed to get his pants undone opening the fly up. He didn't push them down in case they needed to get up in a hurry. He closed his eyes leaning against the bleachers again letting Danny pleasure him. He bit down on his bottom lip trying to stop the moan, but it barely helped. Danny's thumb moved over his slit and he almost shouted in pleasure. He didn't know why he was so sensitive right now, but his boxer-briefs were making it worse. They were rubbing against the underside of his cock head when Danny's hand moved farther down.

"You're gorgeous, Ethan. Your cock's leaking so badly for me right now. Open your eyes and look at how beautiful it looks. You're leaking more than you did yesterday," Danny said in a low voice knowing Ethan could hear him. "That's it look at your cock, touch it," he smiled before moving the lunch tray away.

Ethan lifted up when Danny told him to do so. Danny pulled Ethan's boxer-briefs and pants down to his knees together. He looked up making sure no one was coming again before he pulled Ethan's shirt off not wanting it to get cum on it. He got Ethan to lie back on the grass so he'd be more comfortable. Danny took hold of Ethan's hand licking it before wrapping it around Ethan's cock. He let go after a moment telling Ethan to stroke his self. He wanted to watch Ethan cum by his own doing. He'd done it before, which was why right now he wanted Ethan to pleasure his self again

"That's right baby, I want you to show me how bad you need to cum," Danny said listening to Ethan whimper when he say back. He was close, but Ethan couldn't reach him and he wasn't tempted to touch his boyfriend.

"Can't, need you," Ethan said wanting Danny to touch him.

"Not yet baby, get yourself off for me, just like we've done before," Danny said back knowing that Ethan was frustrated, but he wanted him to do this. It was another one of those steps in taking back what the bitch tried taking.

 **~DE ED LA AL~**

Ethan moaned twisting his hand up and down his shaft slicking it up with the amount of pre-cum leaking out. Danny wasn't wrong, he was leaking like a fucking geyser right now. He bucked in his hand touching his cock head. It was red and hurt almost from how hard he was moving his hand. He needed the release though, he felt it rising, but he didn't know how long they had. He moved his thumb over his slit, rubbing it before smearing more of the pre-cum over it.

He looked down whimpering jerking his self at his full speed. He tried spreading his legs farther apart, but his pants were in the way. Danny's voice was low, but he could hear every word he was saying. He kept telling what looked like and how good he looked. He whined twisting his hand before he went still for a second. His cock erupting as his orgasm took over, but he didn't stop jerking his self.

Danny moved back to Ethan moving his legs up and as apart as he could get them with his cargo pants still on. He swiped some of the cum and pressed his finger inside of Ethan. He fucked him through the orgasm adding a second finger to the mix. He watched Ethan as he kept his fingers moving even after he stopped cumming. He got more cum from Ethan's chest sliding three fingers into him. He moved them in and out of Ethan like he had done so many times before. He stroked his prostate until he had Ethan cumming for a second time.

He took Ethan into his mouth this time keeping pressure on his boyfriend's prostate as he sucked him. Ethan bucked and fucked into his mouth almost howling at the pleasure Danny was causing him. Danny took him to the base swallowing around his cock head. His fingers never stopped as they fucked him even faster. He wanted Danny's cock right then, but he knew they were risking it doing this. Ethan held onto Danny's head glad that he had no gag reflex. He was being careful, but he was fucking Danny's mouth at what was full human speed he thought.

Danny hollowed out his cheeks sucking as hard as he could when he had Ethan only head deep again. He rotated his fingers before scissoring them apart as wide as he could. He wanted to fuck Ethan so bad right now. He needed to get off as well, but he didn't know how much longer they had like this. He also wanted this to be about Ethan not him so he kept his mouth and fingers moving against Ethan's body. He'd take care of his problem later when they had more time.

 **~DE ED LA AL~**

Ethan whined when Danny moved off of his cock moments later. He licked the small amount of cum that had escaped. He also cleaned up the cum from the orgasm before that as it cooled into Ethan's body. Danny kept his fingers moving in and out while he cleaned Ethan's torso. He didn't' want him to lose everything at once. Once Ethan was clean enough for his liking he pushed Ethan's legs up to his chest.

"Hold them, I want a taste you, but tell me if you get close." Danny said once again checking to make sure no one was around.

Ethan shut his eyes tight feeling Danny's tongue licking over his hole. He had it flat against his rim licking like he would ice cream. Danny had let him watch using a mirror once and he had about died from the feel and view. Danny always took care of him when he needed it. He knew what he needed right now and he wasn't let down either. Danny spread Ethan slightly using his thumbs to hold him open. The tip of Danny's tongue was darting into Ethan's opening swirling and licking just on the inside of his hole.

Danny smiled listening to the sounds Ethan was making as they went to his cock. He focused on Ethan though curling his tongue and sliding it in that way. He did that a few times before flattening his tongue over the outside again. He licked furiously at Ethan's hole getting the cum that had leaked from his fingers earlier. He pressed his mouth firmly against Ethan's hole next opening just a little wider. He used his mouth as a suction cup after that darting his tongue in and out while he sucked.

Ethan shouted Danny's name barely keeping a hold of his legs. Danny got even more intense sucking and licking until Ethan was cumming. He knew he'd supposed to have stopped Danny, but he couldn't. He didn't' even have the warning he usually had before he came. Danny fucked his tongue into him devouring him it seemed Ethan moaning Danny's name out until he couldn't say anything. He didn't' know how he was going walk to class after this because even if he didn't have Danny's cock he was royally fucked right now.

Danny pulled back after licking the outside of Ethan's hole again. He cleaned the cum from Ethan's cock sucking the head into his mouth once more. He tongued Ethan's slit as Ethan whimpered his cock jerking at the pleasure. He was almost too sensitive there now, but Danny's tongue was too good to tell him to stop. Danny cleaned Ethan up getting every thing from the last orgasm.

He kissed Ethan letting him taste his self cupping at Ethan's balls as he did so. He massaged his thumb over them feeling that they were still heavy. Ethan had let him massage him the day before yesterday and he had told him he'd have his balls like this again. Ethan hadn't been hard, but he had moaned at the thought of what he wanted to do to him. He told Ethan that too before looking into Ethan's eyes.

"You are so wrecked right now, baby. I love this look on you and I haven't even properly fucked you," Danny said bringing his hand up cupping Ethan's face. He kissed him again savoring the taste of Ethan's mouth.

Ethan brought his hand up kissing Danny back moaning into his mouth. He let his hands wonder under Danny's shirt up along his back. He wanted to keep kissing Danny, but he needed air. He smiled feeling okay at the moment. However, he knew that it could change later when Danny wasn't next to him.

 **~DE ED LA AL~**

"Come to practice today, if you're up for it," Danny said after Ethan was dressed again. They had been giving excuses for why Ethan and Aiden weren't there. Mariel had been covering for why they hadn't been in classes too. "Coach will be glad to see you, claims you make me run faster," he laughed, which Ethan did because he was always trying to catch up to Ethan.

"I got to make sure my boyfriend is the second best runner out there," Ethan said with a smile on his face before it started fading. He had felt amazing just five minutes ago, that was starting to fade again. He hated this feeling of being on an emotional roller coaster. He felt this ache start in his chest at the thought of Danny going away. "I don't want to be anywhere, but with you. I-I feel like I'm falling apart if you're not close. I don't hear her voice anymore, but I still remember. I still remember lying there as she promised to take my freedom. Promised that I'd never feel the pleasure from you again," he choked out. The pain that had been gone while Danny had been taking care of him was back. He felt the weight trying to crush him he actually wanted to cry the ache was so bad. He just couldn't right now he was trying to remember moments before went felt right again.

Danny put both of his arms around his boyfriend pulling him against his chest. He knew that Ethan was talking, but he hadn't let the pain out. He had been expecting Ethan to break when they'd talked days ago. He had seen the walls slipping away, but he'd held it together. He hadn't even let his own pain go because he wanted to be there for Ethan. They talked, but it just wasn't enough to the talk. Until Ethan was ready to let it all go he was going to just keep holding him.

"When you're ready I'm here Ethan. I love you and its okay because I'm right here. She is NEVER going to fucking take your freedom. You made it back to me, but until you let it go, your hearts not going to heal," Danny said moving his hand over Ethan's back. "You found love and if she can't take that then fuck her. It's her own fault she lost the person she loved. I won't lose you Ethan because life would be hell if you were gone," he said almost in a whisper against Ethan's ear.

He could feel the tension in Ethan's body that had come back so quick. He had wanted it to stay gone for a while. It wouldn't disappear for good yet, maybe never, but he had wanted it to stay at bay for a while. Ethan deserved to feel more post orgasm bliss not have the hell come back so fast. He comforted Ethan the best way he knew how, like had been doing all week. Telling him that he loved him as his hands kept their slow movement over his back.

"I'd rather not have sex with her," Ethan said trying to pull his self back. He didn't want to fall apart right now at school. He wouldn't be able to leave when lunch was over if he did. "I've known I was gay since I was twelve. There is no way I'm getting near her like that," he added getting a slight chuckle to form. Even though he was close to breaking he did find Danny's suggestion funny.

Danny couldn't help the laugh he let out, "I didn't mean literally fuck her you dork. Tonight you and I are going to deal with this. My parents won't be home and you are staying the night. Lydia can keep Aiden company, they'll be fine. To make sure the place is safe I'll get some mountain ash from Deaton. I'll put it at the doors and windows if you want so no one can get in," they both had to deal with how they felt before they could truly get past what had happened. It didn't' matter if they had sex and Ethan felt good again for a little. He wanted him to feel that way for good and know it couldn't be taken away.

"I'm your dork," Ethan let a ghost of a smile come over his face looking down at Danny. "Thanks," he didn't have to elaborate on why he was thanking Danny. His boyfriend already knew why he was saying it. He'd said it so many times in the last week and he would always be thankful that Danny loved him.

"I'll always be here for you Ethan. I love you and guess what, even if we don't always get along. I love the nut twin you have; he is a part of you. Even when he annoys me I would never hate him. I know you were worried, but Aiden and I are cool." Danny had promised to find a way to cause some kind of pain to Aiden before they'd been beaten down by Kali. It had been the way he acted at times, but he never was going to carry out the threat.

"Yeah he is a nut, but he's never going try tearing us apart. He feel for his own assignment," Ethan said letting his head rest against Danny's shoulder. The warmth of the sun felt good against his back even if it was slightly hot today.

"Okay no more calling us assignments or targets or marks," Danny said kissing the side of Ethan's head. "I'm your boyfriend, she's his girlfriend. If I wasn't comfortable right now I would tickle you for that," he grinned knowing just where Ethan was ticklish.

"Yeah, I'm way too comfortable to fight off the tickle monster," Ethan laughed and it was a real one. Danny loved the sound of it hoping that he would hear it more.

They didn't even move when the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. They lay together wanting to be close. Danny didn't see how it could hurt to miss one class and Ethan had already missed most of the day. He would just go home now if it wasn't for practice that he had to go to. Coach would have him good if he skipped out on cross country practice.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN2: I wanted a little smut in this chapter after so much pain. I hope didn't seem off how Ethan felt afterwards. He still has more to deal with and Aiden does too. which the next chapter has Aiden and Lydia.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Aiden and Lydia talk over dinner before some of Aiden's pent up anger boils over. This chapter holds some graphic details of the past that have been hinted at.**

 **Title: Beaten But Not Truly Broken**

 **Characters: Danny/Ethan, Lydia/Aiden, Kali, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Deaton**

 **Summary: Kali is furious over losing Ennis and when she finds that the twins have gotten too close to their assignments she takes her anger out on them. Not for faint of heart in the first couple of chapters. Started this in January or February of 2017 just got it the way I wanted it.**

Aiden was sitting on Lydia's bed waiting for her to come back. They'd eaten mostly snacks watching movies since school had gotten out. He hadn't wanted to talk really just sit as close to her as possible. They'd had both afternoon classes together in the first one he'd sat beside her. It was some stupid movie during class so he'd moved his desk against hers. They'd been in the back and with the teacher doing something else he'd had his arm around her the entire time. He had needed some kind of contact to feel her there.

The last class had been working in groups of three on some project. He had made the other student switch with him. He wasn't going to be in a group that didn't have Lydia in it. Mrs. Blake had given him a look, but hadn't said a word. The woman was creepy and he knew she was banging Derek. She reeked of the alpha's scent something he didn't need to be that close to tell. He had kept an eye on Ethan since Danny wasn't in their English class. He wished it was groups of three, but Ethan had seemed okay. He had obviously gotten some relief during lunch because his brother had smelt like sex and Danny mixed.

After Lydia had finished her lunch they had left the rest of the pack before the bell rang. They'd had twenty minutes, but things hadn't gone the way he had planned. He had wanted to have sex in coach's office or the guidance office. It hadn't been that both places were occupied, they were free. He just wasn't turned on even though he had wanted it. He had gone with pleasuring Lydia instead.

Ethan wasn't the only one having problems with staying or getting hard. He had asked Ethan the night before the morning Danny had gotten Ethan off. He had actually been relieved even though annoyed when Ethan got off. He had been worried that Kali had fucked with his mind too much and it would take longer. He just didn't want to think about Ethan and Danny right now.

He went back to thinking how he had worked Lydia over with his tongue and fingers. He had fucked her with both until she had cum. He'd sucked her sweet juices away giving her another orgasm in the process. He knew what she liked and having his fangs slice between her clit always sent her over. She had tasted just like she always had Kali hadn't destroyed his brain in that memory. He had actually smiled seeing Lydia blissed out. He had kissed her until they had been desperate for air. He hadn't been, but half hard, but he had let her try getting him fully erected.

He'd sat in the coach's chair and she'd road him and it had felt wonderful. Watching her fuck herself on his cock had been perfect too. He just hadn't been able to cum, but he'd told her to cum. He could wait he wanted her to feel good and cherished because he did. He had helped her along stroking her clit until she had cum biting on his shoulder so she didn't scream. He hadn't been able to cum, but when she'd pulled off he had been leaking some. It would have taken longer and the bell was ringing so they got dressed and left.

He had promised her he wasn't mad or frustrated that he couldn't get off. He had told her while she'd been riding him how good it felt. She'd kept clamping down on his cock and he hadn't faked the moans he let out. Lydia knew how to take care of him in bed and in other various places. It was just his mind that wasn't letting him get off as quick as he had before. He refused to talk to anyone unless it was Ethan or Lydia.

 **~DE ED LA AL~**

He didn't want to share his private hell with a stranger. He could see it playing out trying to talk to Deaton or fuck, Scott, who had offered to listen. He wasn't up for a conversation on emotional denial of getting hard. He knew the problem and he had to work it out on his own. Lydia had been letting him stay quiet about what had happened for the most part. She had told him that she'd never judge what happened.

He had been glad when school was out, but he had forgone cross country practice. He had followed Lydia to her house after Ethan stayed with Danny for practice. He had tried talking Ethan into leaving, but Danny had promised he would be fine. The rest of the pack was there after all. They weren't going to let anything happen to his brother, but it still wasn't easy leaving Ethan. It was the first time they had been apart since they had been beaten down.

He had hesitated at first even when Ethan told him it was okay. Lydia had waited on him while he'd talked to Ethan. He had felt like crap just leaving when they were both still dealing with what happened. Ethan had promised him he would be okay hugging him for a good five minutes. He'd needed Ethan's scent to calm his nerves because he'd almost snapped. He'd felt Lydia's hand on his back too. He had almost shifted when Ethan said he was staying with Danny. It wasn't because he didn't trust Danny, but the other problems he still had.

Between Ethan and Lydia telling him it was okay he had finally come back to his self. He wasn't going to lose Ethan if he didn't see his brother next to him. He had waited up until the last second that Ethan had to go change before he'd let go of his brother. Lydia had almost refused to let him on the bike to drive to her house. He'd held onto her at the car until he had felt like half his self.

The bike ride to her place was hell and he'd been glad when they had gotten inside lying together. He couldn't stand feeling like this as if he was going to fall apart. It wasn't how he handled things, but Kali had broken a part of him. It wasn't enough to keep him from living his life or to say he was completely broken. It was just enough that had him feeling like the darkness was still out there waiting to take him again.

 **~DE ED LA AL~**

"Do you want food or just more snacks?" Lydia asked coming back into her room with a few menus. "I don't feel like cooking," she explained since Aiden knew she could when she wanted to.

"What do you got to cook?" Aiden asked not wanting to leave to get the food. He wouldn't mind cooking it would get his brain off what he'd been thinking about.

"Not much, but you're welcome to look in the cabinets," Lydia said when he got off the bed. She knew from the last few days at the safe house that Aiden could make a meal out of mostly anything.

"It sounds like a challenge," Aiden said kissing her before taking her hand and going towards the kitchen.

He used to help his mom all the time with the cooking. He had preferred baking though because he got to eat the extra batter at the end. Ethan and him used to fight over who got the last lick. There mom would divide it up though so they got equal amounts. It was hard to think about those days now. He was so far from that Tennessee farm he had loved so much.

Ethan and he had helped take care of the place almost when they were walking. They had started out feeding chickens when they were about two or three. Right before their parents died they were already driving the tractors. It had been semi-small to medium since their parents had regular jobs, but it had been fun growing up there. He hadn't even minded getting up before the sun to do chorus.

 **~AL ED~**

It had only taken an hour to make the pasta that Aiden had found in the cabinet. He had made his own sauce too, which Lydia liked more than the canned she'd found. She had helped him cutting up the stuff that went into the sauce while the pasta had boiled. She'd put the music on and gotten him to actually dance to one of the slow songs. It had been nice and felt normal like the outside world wasn't as harsh as it was.

Aiden was a good dancer even if he didn't like doing it in front of crowds. She had him alone here and defiantly put his skills to the test. It had been funny to find out that Ethan was the one that taught him to dance. It wasn't funny in a bad way, but funny because Ethan had about given up at first. Aiden had told her they had to go to some party with the pack once.

Deucalion had wanted them to mingle, but he had been bad at dancing. It had taken two weeks, but Ethan had broken Aiden out of the bad ways he'd learned on dancing. She had also gotten to hear Aiden singing again, she had missed it. He hadn't missed a note or word on the song. He had a beautiful voice she thought and had gotten lost in listening to him.

Lydia was now sitting facing Aiden at the kitchen table while they ate. She had turned the music down some in case he wanted to talk. He hadn't said much at all about what had happened. She knew it was coming though. She had seen his reaction to the sauce she'd pulled out. The red color had more than likely reminded him of the blood. It might not have affected him before, but coming that close to death changed a person. She had watched him almost break at school not wanting to leave Ethan.

Ethan hadn't pushed him away like some brothers would, he'd held onto Aiden until he felt better. She could tell how much they loved each other and what Kali had done didn't break their bond. She thought in some ways Kali had wanted to do that too. Danny had told her a couple of things because he thought she needed to know. Ethan had told him to and she was glad. It gave her an advantage in a way of knowing what to expect.

 **~DE ED LA AL~**

"You won the challenge of finding something good. I didn't even know the cheese was in the fridge," Lydia said reaching her hand over taking Aiden's. "I prefer this to take out. It's always good to have a home cooked meal," she was hoping to pull him out of wherever his brain was.

She wasn't going to cheer him up, it wasn't what he needed right now. The most they had done in the last week was snuggling up besides during lunch. Half the time they didn't have clothes on, but it was just that snuggling. He hadn't felt like doing anything else and she wasn't going to push. She had never had done to her what he had and didn't know what he was feeling or thinking. When she could stay with him at night he'd slept mostly behind her holding onto her as tight as he dared. Other nights she slept with her head on his chest needing to know he was there.

She had been surprised that he'd done what he had at school. She had told him he didn't have to, but he had insisted. She'd given in though and he'd promised it felt good. He had wanted her to feel good even if he couldn't yet. The only reason she had agreed was because he had looked down when she said no at first. He might not have gotten off, but seeing him leaking when she had gotten off had helped her. She had cleaned his cock of her juices for a moment even after the bell had rung. He'd wanted to taste him after so long of not being able to.

Aiden was forcing his self to eat even though food was still making him nauseous. He hadn't even realized two days before that he'd gone two days without eating. He'd drunk whatever stuff Danny had been making for Ethan. Until Ethan had put food in front of him he hadn't thought about it. Lydia and Ethan had made him eat it. Lydia had promised to force feed him if he didn't eat it. He'd just been glad it had been grilled cheese. After the first two he'd ate Ethan had made him two more. It had been slightly greasy, but he had kept all four down. He had ventured into what Danny's mom had sent as well.

Feeling Lydia squeezing his hand made him look up. He didn't bother giving her a smile because he just couldn't get one to come. He had felt half great earlier in the day being with Lydia and then when they'd been making the food. He'd laughed and smiled dancing with Lydia telling her how he had learned to dance. He had loved the sound of her laugh. He'd kissed her throat feeling the vibration when she had.

He kept faking them around the others at school. Stiles had even tried to cheer him up, which should be ironic. He had forced a laugh at the joke, but he hadn't felt it. He was trying to pull his self back. Ethan, Lydia and Danny were the only three that knew how much pain he was still in. It wasn't physical though, it was emotional and psycho schematic as Lydia called it.

He had pulled Ethan out of that pit he'd been in once. He had helped his brother not wanting him to disappear. He just hadn't realized he was slipping into his own mind at times trying to process all of it. He didn't want to talk to anyone outside of the pack, but he couldn't bring his self to go to Scott for help. He had never gotten what he'd needed from the other two alphas he'd had. He knew Scott was different, but he just didn't want to seem like he was useless. It was the past that was really haunting him, not just what just happened.

 **~AL ED~**

"I think you need to get angry," Lydia said breaking the silence. "I'm not saying go beat the crap out of someone, just get angry. You have that right. She tried to take something from you that she had no right to," she couldn't see the light that was always there. She hadn't even seen it when Aiden had been sitting with his brother the day before. It hadn't even been there when they were having fun and she knew Aiden had felt somewhat good then. It was gone and she wanted it back because that was who he was. She might not like his past or things he had done, but she loved him.

"I think she did," Aiden said in a low voice before he got up.

He had eaten most of what had been on his plate. He just couldn't eat anymore without making his self sick. The first two times he'd eaten after being awake he'd thrown it back up. He'd made his self do it even though he'd known it was wrong he didn't physically do it just made his self nauseas by remembering the smell of the blood and burning flesh. He'd just wanted the food gone, but the third time Lydia had told him point blank he wasn't throwing up again. She had sat and just talked to him about everything except for food. It had taken a while for the urge to empty his stomach to leave, but he had kept it down.

"Aiden, please don't retreat," Lydia hadn't pushed until now, but she didn't want him becoming some shell. She wasn't blind to what was happening. "I love you so much. I tried using the excuse of who you were so I wouldn't fall, it didn't work. If you were just some distraction I wouldn't have spent all that time with you. I wouldn't have been there every second that I could be. I wouldn't have wanted you to see me when you woke up. I cried myself almost sick because of what Kali did to you. I cried because you stopped breathing twice and Deaton had to bring you back," she could feel the tears on her face, but she didn't care about wiping them away.

"Every time I think it or say it, it's taken away from me. I haven't even said it to Ethan in years. He knows, but I couldn't say the words out loud. It was the last thing I said to my mom before she died. I let myself be chained down and fucked until I passed out for three years almost every single night. I wouldn't let them do it to Ethan again so I locked him in the closet every night. I did it because I loved him and I couldn't let them do that to him." Aiden took a breath feeling like he was going to panic. He hadn't felt this in so long it was what he had felt every time he had been tortured. Kali promising to take his freedom had taken him back to when Ethan's had.

"He said it was his job to take care of me," Aiden said trying to stop the tears, but he couldn't do it. He felt the tears flooding down his face. "After the first time I watched them hold him down and force him to take it. I couldn't let it happen again. Every guy in the pack used Ethan that night; the fucking bastard even let his brother's pack have him. They didn't stop even after Ethan stopped screaming when he passed out because they were having fun. He was a warm body that healed and could take it,"

 **~DE ED LA AL~**

Every thing was starting to come out and he couldn't stop. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest at the moment. He remembered how long it had taken Ethan to heal over though. They'd been omegas, but it took time and their alpha hadn't cared. The second one fucker had gotten off another one would just slide right in starting it all over. They had used Ethan until the sun had come up the next morning.

Ethan had been covered in blood and cum fucked open so badly he thought he was going to die. He had taken Ethan's pain even though he'd already felt every second of it already. He'd tried stopping them, but hadn't been able to and when they left he'd held Ethan. It was the only time he'd ever cried in front of that fucking pack. He'd begged for Ethan to wake up and be okay. It was all because he'd made out with someone close to their alpha. He told Lydia needing to get it out.

"I thought we both had someone now and that fucking bitch tried to take it. I don't know how to say I love you anymore, but god I love you Lydia," he didn't even realize he had said the words in that moment.

Lydia didn't hesitate to pull him close wrapping her arms around him. She held him as tight as she could. "You just did," she said feeling his arms holding her back. "Every thing you did showed how much you loved him. You have been beaten down so many times, but it hasn't truly broken you. You never gave up and just died. Ethan didn't either because he had you to take care of him." Lydia said easing them to the floor not breaking her hold on Aiden.

She moved her hand over his back whispering in his ear as she felt his body shake. She knew he had shoved the pain down for years and it had finally broken free. She let her own self cry with him because her heart was aching for him. The little boy that lost his parents, the teenager that lost his innocents too soon. She couldn't imagine what he went through almost every night. She cringed just thinking about what he told her Ethan had gone through. She could see why he thought he owed Deucalion for getting them away. She just couldn't see how the other alpha could let the bitch do that to them.

It had been years since he'd cried, but he couldn't stop. He hadn't had a choice of falling apart in trying to stay alive. Even after what they did to him he hadn't cried he'd locked it away turning it into rage. Everything was coming back now though because he couldn't hold it in anymore. He could barely hear Lydia telling him he'd said he loved her.

He took comfort in the hold she had on him breathing in her scent. He had buried his feelings for so long. He couldn't even remember if he had cried when his parents died. He'd been numb and cold for so many years it had felt like his soul was slipping away. He knew that most days Ethan was the only thing that kept him from letting go. He took everything that life had given him, but he didn't want to feel like he was just surviving anymore. There was still more he needed to get out, but he could barely breathe right now.

 **~AL ED~**

Lydia didn't know how long they had been on the floor. She hadn't let go of Aiden even after he'd passed out. Even a werewolf had their limits when it came to emotional exhaustion. The front door opening brought her back to the present. She looked up seeing Danny standing there with Ethan. She knew that it had to be later than she thought if practice was over.

"I said I loved him and everything came out," she said not able to cry anymore herself. Her eyes felt dry as sand paper and she felt like she could drink a gallon of water. It had been the same way every time she cried when it came to the last few weeks. "I just couldn't bring myself to wake him up and I can't lift him," she didn't know why she was explaining why they were on the floor.

"I felt it," Ethan said moving out of Danny's arms lifting his brother up. Aiden had practically curled into Lydia when he'd fallen asleep. "Where's your room at?" he asked not wanting to take Aiden away from Lydia. He just wanted to get him off the floor to a bed. He didn't want Aiden to wake up on the hard floor. It would bring more bad memories back for Aiden.

Lydia got up with Danny's help before leading the way to her bedroom. She watched Ethan lay Aiden on the bed before he kicked his shoes off getting on the bed too. She went to the other side of the bed getting on it. She moved as close to Aiden as she could get without sharing a body. Ethan was holding his twin flush against him giving Aiden comfort even as he was sleeping. Lydia turned so her back was facing Aiden putting his arm around her, lacing her fingers through his hand.

Danny got behind Ethan putting his arm around his boyfriend. He hadn't thought twice when Ethan had about collapsed in the woods. He'd known something was wrong with Aiden. He had gotten him away from the rest of the team. It wouldn't have been easy explaining why he couldn't just take Ethan to a hospital. He had known it wouldn't help him so he had held Ethan until the panic attack had stopped.

Once it had been over he had gotten Ethan here refusing to let anyone else in the pack help. He wasn't stupid, Ethan needed his brother. It was the only thing that was going to help to know that Aiden was okay. He knew that Ethan had his turn coming dealing with the emotional damage.

You couldn't just walk away without scars on the inside even if the outside ones were gone. For the time being Danny was just going to lay with the three of them. He didn't even think all of Aiden's pain was out. It wasn't going to be a one time thing and they got up and get away from this.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I am broken just reading this over again for editing purposes. I needed to get this out after seeing The Girl Who Knew Too Much back in 2017 when started this. The way Ethan looked and sounded when he said their former pack were what werewolves being monsters came from. My brain started turning and this is what came from that. Thanks for the favs, kudos and reviews so far and please no flames.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Ethan and Danny finally talk about the things that Aiden said to Lydia in the chapter before. They go more in-depth than Aiden did.**

 **Title: Beaten But Not Truly Broken**

 **Characters: Danny/Ethan, Lydia/Aiden, Kali, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Deaton**

 **Summary: Kali is furious over losing Ennis and when she finds that the twins have gotten too close to their assignments she takes her anger out on them. Not for faint of heart in the first couple of chapters. Started this in January or February of 2017 just got it the way I wanted it.**

Ethan had put off talking to Danny for days. He had been so focused on helping Aiden when they weren't at school. He had been drained the morning after Aiden had broken down. It was like he had been there as well, but he still had his fears and nightmares inside. He knew all of Aiden's problems weren't gone. He was waiting for his brother to explode, that was usually how Aiden dealt with something. It was why he knew there was more to come before everything was resolved. The last time that Aiden had been treated close to this they had taken out their former pack. He hoped that Aiden didn't go and try to do something as stupid as that alone.

Ethan hadn't slept beside when Danny, Aiden and Lydia were in the bed with him. He'd woken up feeling like he was being tortured again. Danny had pulled him out of the nightmare before Aiden or Lydia had woken up. He had wanted to tell Danny then what it had been. He'd asked him to give him a couple of days. They had stayed closed even at night when Danny stayed with him. They just hadn't talked about what caused Aiden to finally start to break. He knew where Aiden's mind was at because he'd felt it.

He had stayed awake the last few nights watching Danny sleep. He faked sleeping beside him because he couldn't get his mind to shut off. He kept seeing Kali even if he had stopped letting her control his mind when it came to Danny. His memory would then rush to the past to the first time he had thought he was happy. He hadn't even remembered until now. It had been with the former bastards that had tortured and done so many other things to him. There had been one person there that had never hurt him.

Ethan used Danny's window to get into his bedroom. He knew his parents were home, but he needed to see his boyfriend. He'd woken up after accidently falling asleep on the couch. Aiden had been with Lydia so he hadn't been there to pull him from the nightmare. He had told Aiden he was fine when he'd gotten his brother's text though. He said he was going to Danny's, which he had done. It was time that Danny finally knew the rest of the truth. The part about why at first he had been hesitate of ever bottoming again.

Even though he knew that Danny would never do what had been done to him. There was also the reason behind why Aiden had down right hated Danny at first. There was a reason he had thought he was going lose him to Danny. He had kept it locked so tight down he had forgotten about it. He had bottled it up not wanting to remember it because of all the bad that happened after the good.

"Can... Can we talk?" Ethan asked in a low voice, "I know your parents are home, but you said when I needed to talk." he was hoping that they could.

He didn't care if it made him seem weak, he needed Danny. He needed his safe place and Danny's arms were that. He needed physical contact right now or he felt like he would lose his self. He had woken up to the pain of being beaten by Kali. He knew it was her doing it because he felt like his skin was melting away. He thought he had beaten this letting her have control. He didn't want to go back to feeling like he was dying inside. He hoped that if he told Danny then he could really pull his self out of the gutter that she had tried throwing him in.

"Yeah, let me just tell my parents good night," Danny said getting out of his desk chair hugging Ethan. He held onto him as tight as he could being human could. He could feel Ethan shaking against him and he actually felt cold. Ethan never felt cold, except his feet those could be down right ice at times. He could tell that his boyfriend needed him more than doing his homework at the moment. "Get comfortable, I'll be back," he said when he pulled away leaving his room.

Ethan hadn't wanted Danny to go, but he let him knowing he was coming back. He stripped down to his boxer briefs getting into Danny's bed. He breathed in Danny's scent letting it surround him. He'd wanted to be completely naked, but if Danny's parents came in for some reason it might not go over well. They might like him, but not so much so that they wouldn't toss him for having sex in the house. He had no plans of doing anything with Danny, but if they did. He sighed his libido was out of whack again not wanting to let him have any fun. He got hard every morning on cue, but he couldn't stay that way. He was getting frustrated again, but there was nothing he could do until his mind was free.

 **~ED LA~**

It didn't take long before Danny returned taking his clothes off getting into the bed behind Ethan. He wrapped his arm around him taking Ethan's hand in his sliding his fingers between Ethan's. "I'm all yours," he said holding onto Ethan as tight as he could.

"I had a nightmare while I was sleeping on the couch alone," Ethan said feeling safe with Danny's arms around him. He didn't understand why it was the past he was remembering the most. It was those memories that haunted him right now. He was starting to think it was because Kali said Deucalion would force him to submit. He never wanted to go back to those days of being helpless. "It's not about what Kali did, but it's related," he said feeling even colder at the moment. It might have been the pain from her giving him the beat down, but it wasn't what had him running here.

Danny could hear the pain and sadness in Ethan's voice. He had never heard Ethan like this before, not even the other day when he'd talked about what Kali had said to him. He kissed Ethan's neck not saying anything knowing Ethan would go on when he was ready. He would do anything to take away what the man he loved felt. He wished he could go back and save the little boy that had lost so much. He wanted to stop what had followed once Ethan's parents were gone.

"There was this teenager my age I liked when I was thirteen almost fourteen. I knew then that girls or women did nothing for me since I was twelve. It was one night that our former alpha was too busy with one of his women. He hadn't locked Aiden and me up that night. We had stayed off his radar all day just hiding out so he wouldn't notice us." Ethan said taking a breath feeling Danny nuzzling his neck. It wasn't the nuzzle that he felt during sex. It was a comforting one that he was taking in. "I snuck off with the other pack mate,"

"I'm guessing it didn't go like you planned?" Danny asked rubbing circles over Ethan's body wanting him to feel better.

"No," Ethan said turning so he was facing Danny. Danny was the first person he had truly loved, but his first crush and lust had been his former alpha's son. "It did at first; it was how I kept sane when I got beat down. I thought of how I felt with him." He said not hearing a skip or murmur of Danny's heart at the knowledge he wasn't his first crush.

 **~ED LA~**

He told Danny about them going to the river that ran past where they were staying. It was the first kiss he'd gotten and it had felt right. They had kissed mostly at first, but let their hands roam since neither had done anything else. He had known it was stupid, but he had taken the risk because he liked him. He told Danny how they had taken their clothes off just planning on looking at the other while they jacked off. They'd gotten hard grinding together while kissing and touching each other.

They had ended up jacking each other off instead. They had kissed to keep from howling in pleasure as they got close. It hadn't ended their though because they'd gone for a swim together. It was chili out, but they'd been hot so the water felt good. Aiden had been looking out for them so they had thought they had more time. They'd messed around in the water experimenting with touching and more kissing. They had gotten off a second time in the water grinding against each other. After they had gotten out of the water they just laid on the bank drying off while their hands did most of the moving then. Aiden had woken them up close to dawn after they fell asleep cuddled up together.

It had gone on for four months not just the one night. It was the nights that their alpha spent with what he thought of as his first crush's mom. Aiden always said boyfriend, but he didn't feel as deeply for Nick as he did Danny now. He didn't want to hide stuff from Danny and Danny had told him about his first boyfriend. It was hard thinking back then since he had pushed it so far down. However, he needed to get it out before it ate him up. Before it had gone bad he had spent two nights a week with Nick. If he got really lucky it was three and Aiden never cared that he lost sleep those nights. He had given him those two or three nights to be happy in all the hell they lived in. He just couldn't remember if Aiden had ever gotten to be happy then.

They had kissed, made out, touched each other and it had been good. They both had liked each other and had snuck off once for a real date. It had been to a movie and they had almost been busted. However, Nick had covered saying he wanted to take him out to show him this girl he liked. Nick's dad hadn't known he was gay and he kept it that way til they were caught later on. He had wanted to tell their alpha that he was with his son. However, Nick had put so much pressure on his arm he thought it was going to snap. He had kept his mouth shut not saying a word. It wasn't the only time Nick had kept him from getting his ass beat down.

Ethan told Danny about the first time they had sex. He'd given Nick him as his birthday present since he was a year older that night. It was only by a couple of months, not a real year older, but Nick had asked him. He hadn't known the difference in what was right or wrong anymore. He was constantly beaten and punished for stuff he didn't even do.

Nick had snuck into the cellar at times given Aiden and him food. It wasn't a lot, but it was more than the scraps they had gotten that day. Nick tried helping them so many times that it had gotten too close at times. He had blocked Nick out for so long, but he knew they shouldn't have crossed that line that night. It was how things finally got screwed up and the happy ended completely.

 **~ED LA~**

"The night after I had sex with him we met up again," Ethan said nuzzling Danny's chest listening to his heart beating. "It was almost four months after we had started sneaking around,"

Aiden had been on guard that night watching over Nick and him. They had been lying on the river bank together after a swim. They were in the middle of making out and Nick had been using his tongue to open him up. They were going to wait til his birthday for him to be the bottom. Nick just wanted to make him feel good after he'd been abused most the day by their alpha. He almost hadn't made it to the river, but Nick had asked to have his friend, him, freed. Their alpha worshiped his son since he was the only one he had. The rest of his children were daughters, but he kept trying to get another son. He had stopped giving a damn about his son that night he found out what they were doing.

Nick was nothing like the bastard and it showed in how much he cared. Nick had been the one good person in the pack. He'd never done anything, but care about Ethan; it was why he had let him go. He went back to telling Danny about what had happened next after he had found his release thanks to Nick's mouth and fingers.

"His dad found us because he got suspicious at Nick wanting us out. He said if he'd asked for Aiden first he wouldn't have thought twice. It was that he asked for me then Aiden that made him think," Ethan said glad that Danny was loved by his parents for being his self.

He told Danny that Aiden had landed beside them bleeding with claw marks down his torso. He had been so blissed out from what Nick had been doing he hadn't felt Aiden's pain. Nick had tried protecting him, but his dad had beaten Nick down too. Ethan had been making sure Aiden was okay before he'd tried fighting the bastard. He'd already been hurt so he wasn't a match for him.

"I was thrown in the cellar when we got back to the house. He chained me so I couldn't really move. I had been beaten even more than before and he'd broken my leg so I couldn't escape," Ethan said feel like the pain was back in him now.

He had been left there for days not even Aiden could get to him because of the mountain ash. The emissary of the pack had put it around the door. He wanted the memories to go away, but he had to get it all out. He hoped it would help with the pain if he told why he felt so broken now. It had only gotten worse from that night on and he had heard Nick's pleads to let him go. It had only resorted in Nick being beaten and it had been in front of him. He'd been chained their helpless watching Nick be punished for liking him.

He'd begged for Nick to stop being punished, but it hadn't helped. They hadn't thought of his punishment yet so he had watched for almost a week while Nick got beaten down. Nick had told him he didn't blame him for what happened. He hadn't known then, but he thought now that Nick had done it out of love. Like Aiden had done for him by letting his self be raped over and over. What had happened then had triggered Aiden's hate for anyone that loved him again. It had taken time to get Aiden to like Danny. He saw it was nothing like the past though and figured out he wouldn't leave him for Danny.

 **~ED LA~**

"They finally thought of a punishment after almost killing Nick the last time they'd beat him," Ethan said.

Danny moved his hand over Ethan's arm before tilting his head up looking in Ethan's eyes. He could tell how broken Ethan felt right now and understood why Kali torturing him had taken him back there. He hadn't known that it wasn't just Aiden that Ethan had the guilt for. It was clearly Nick too even though he didn't know if Nick was alive or dead now. "They should never have hurt you like that. I'd give anything to make it up to you or take the memories away," he said tracing Ethan's jaw with his thumb.

"It's what Aiden told me for hours after they finally thought of a punishment. I blocked it out until I saw it running through Aiden's mind. I had forgotten all about Nick too even though he tried saving me, us a lot," Ethan said looking back at Danny. He might have even loved Nick, but it was Danny that was his forever. "You do make things better, Danny. You make every day so much better when I'm with you." He didn't want Danny to think he did appreciate all that he did and had done for him. Danny was what got him through everything that made him feel like he wanted to curl up and die.

Ethan continued telling Danny what had happened after they had dragged him from the cellar with a collar and chain around his neck. He had thought they were going to beat him again since he had healed over mostly. It was what their alpha enjoyed humiliating a pack member. Most of them didn't fall out of line after one lesson with the bull whip that their alpha loved. He told Danny he had been strung up countless times for just looking at the bastard wrong. He'd strip the person down and beat them front and back. Male or female it didn't matter and he'd make it hurt. He had loved it and got off on it, literally cumming from the pain he had inflicted on them countless times.

"It wasn't what he planned on doing through and I had no way of fighting back. He did something worse than actual torture." Ethan explained, "He jerked me to my knees holding my head so I was looking right in his eyes. He forced me to submit that night,"

Danny could feel his own tears watching the ones that were threatening to fall from Ethan. "I would never agree to the killing anyone, but I am glad you killed the bastard," Danny said not bothering to keep the anger from his voice at what they had done to Ethan. He couldn't image having that done, but he thanked who ever had kept Ethan alive. "No one deserves that, please tell me it stopped at some point?" he asked hoping that it hadn't been every night.

 **~ED LA~**

"I shut down after that night. I almost gave up on the will to live, but Aiden begged me not to give up. It was the night that our roles shifted, he became the big brother. Every night he locked me in the closet of our room before our alpha came. Nick always warned him when his dad was coming. He wanted to do more than just warn us, but he was constantly hurt as well," Ethan said reminded of hearing Nick screaming.

He had heard him beg for it to stop, but he knew what was happening to him. It was the same treatment that he had gotten that first night before Aiden traded places. He could remember almost dying after he had been fucked so many times. He had lost count of how many went inside of him. The worst was being told over and over it was his fault. He had been called names and they'd clawed into him before releasing all over him. He'd choked and almost stopped breathing from being forced to take it. One time during that night they had forced Nick to fuck him. Nick had tried not letting it hurt, but he'd already been abused. Nick hadn't sped up even when they kept beating him trying to make him. It was nothing compared to what they had done to Aiden though. He'd gotten it one long miserable night, Aiden got it for a year.

"Aiden never made a sound just took it until they got bored and left him. I begged him to just let me take the abuse. I was supposed to take care of him. He said it's what brothers do and he would be okay." Ethan closed his eyes against the tears knowing that it had come so close to happening again with what Kali had done to them. "Kali said she'd done the same thing if she had a dick," he had never been so glad the bitch was female in his life.

"It was his way of showing you he loved you. They shouldn't have done it to either of you. You're just as protective of Aiden as he is of you. You let Nick go free instead of killing him like the others. I might have thought Aiden was annoying at first, but I'm glad you had him," he didn't want to think about what might have happened if Ethan wasn't a twin. His heart was aching as it was thinking about the kind of love it had taken for Aiden to do what he had.

"I don't want him to ever do that again. I couldn't take it if Kali broke him the way our alpha tried. I was broken then, being forced to submit took my free will for so long. It's why he locked me in the closet so I wouldn't lay there and let him have me." Ethan said holding onto Danny like a life line. "She ordered him to kill you, me to kill Lydia. I didn't know if I had the strength to over come it. I don't understand why she came after us though. She thought Derek had killed Ennis, but she came after us. All I wanted was to be back here safe not watching my brother almost die for something I had wanted," Aiden had taken the abuse for what he had done with Nick.

"You're safe, Aiden's safe and it won't happen again," Danny said against Ethan's ear holding onto his boyfriend. If they were any closer they would be sharing a body. He made circles on Ethan's back knowing it was the only way he could comfort him. He couldn't take the memories away or the way Ethan felt at the moment. "I don't have an insight to her brain, but maybe losing the person she cared for broke the last of her humanity," Danny didn't know what Kali was like before, but it was the only thing he could come up with. He wasn't making excuses for the monstrous bitch, but it was a theory. "If I lost you, I know I wouldn't want to get over you at all. I love you."

"I love you too." Ethan replied before closing his eyes clinging to Danny like a life line.

He felt some of the weight lifted off of him. He also felt like he was going to be okay. He knew that Erica, Boyd and Cora were safe like Nick was. He hadn't thought about Nick in forever it seemed. He'd blocked him out just like he had the memories of what happened to him. They came flooding back with what happened with Kali and loving Danny. In a way it was like when he had liked Nick.

However, it was different too because of so many aspects being changed. Danny was the one he was supposed to be with. Danny had saved him from going into a level he never wanted to be in. He had found out from Cora that Nick was in Mexico with the pack she had been with. It was all he had wanted to know though not wanting to bring up the past anymore. He had asked Cora not to say anything about where he was. He didn't want to have Nick show up here for some reason. Danny was his forever now and he didn't want to go back to a time that hurt at times.

He let everything about Danny lure him to sleep. He hadn't gotten everything out, even though he had about Nick. Aiden had taken the physical part of what their alpha had done. However, Ethan had felt every bit of it too. It was why he had begged Aiden to let it be him. He would have taken the pain, being ripped open over and over, lying in his own blood after being beaten and fucked over and over. He had it done the first time and he deserved it over Aiden.

They had never talked about what Aiden had done. It was one of those things that had gone unspoken after he'd begged Aiden the first night to just let him take the punishment. What brothers do for each other hadn't been the only thing that had been said that night though. He still remembered Aiden apologizing for not saving him in the first place. He'd wanted to give him something normal. He had wanted Nick and him to be happy together. Nick had given him what Aiden couldn't, but he would have done it different. He should have let Nick get them both out of there.

Aiden had always tried to give him normal even took him to his first gay club when he'd been almost sixteen. The week they had gotten out from under the bastard that had tortured them for so long. He had helped Nick escape before he had merged with Aiden. Nick had told them to make his dad suffer the most. He had told Nick goodbye that night and knew he wouldn't see him again. Danny was right in the fact that Aiden had showed he loved him even if he couldn't say it. He needed to talk to his brother, but sleep was going to have to be first. Aiden was safe with Lydia at the moment. He had his own heaven with the girl he knew Aiden loved.

 **~ED LA~**

Danny didn't stop moving his hand over Ethan's back even hours after his boyfriend was asleep. He could feel that some of the tension had left Ethan, but it wasn't all gone. There was more that had to be talk about. He thought it was more with Aiden than him though. He could tell that it ate at Ethan what Aiden had done for him. The fact he couldn't stop what had been taken from him either. Even the guilt from how Nick had been beaten and tortured weighted on Ethan.

He couldn't image Ethan as the broken thirteen year old having his free will taken from him. The way Ethan was now proved that he had broken free. He had gotten out of that cage and done the only thing he could. He had meant every word of what he had said when he told Ethan he was glad the bastard was gone. It had made him want to do the same damn thing to the bastard maybe even shove their werewolf dick down his own throat or in his own ass.

There wasn't much that could make him mad, but he had been lately. Thinking about what the she-wolf had done to Ethan. He'd only wanted to be with him and she'd tried to take it from him. He was grateful that Ethan had fought her command to kill them. Aiden had done the same because he was still alive. Since they had woken up Aiden hadn't shown any kind of hate towards him.

There was still a lot to deal with including Deucalion and Kali if they realized the twins were alive. He knew that it was going to be a blow up and out right fight to the death. He couldn't even imagine how it would go because they said Deucalion was just as bad as Kali. Erica and Boyd were still wanted by the alphas, which was why Cora had taken them with her for protection. He hadn't known anything about where the two had gone or Derek's sister either. It had come up the day before at school when the pack had been talking. Ethan had asked Scott how they were doing in Mexico.

They had already been thought dead just like the twins were by the other two alphas. A pack Cora had stayed with was helping them out. Derek had wanted Cora safe too so they had gone there, but Derek was keeping in contact. Ethan was a wonderful person if he would risk everything to save Erica. Even before he had fallen for him he had a good heart buried underneath all the damage.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Wanted to dive into their former pack some and have Ethan's view point. Just posting this chapter this week. More coming next week so enjoy til then.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Own Nothing**

 **Title: Beaten But Not Truly Broken**

 **Characters: Danny/Ethan, Lydia/Aiden, Kali, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Deaton**

 **Summary: Kali is furious over losing Ennis and when she finds that the twins have gotten too close to their assignments she takes her anger out on them. Not for faint of heart in the first couple of chapters. Started this in January or February of 2017 just got it the way I wanted it.**

Aiden wanted to be doing anything besides the stupid research he was doing. It probably wasn't stupid, but he wanted to hit something. The rest of the pack, minus Ethan, Danny and Stiles were out doing something at the moment. Stiles was helping his dad so he wasn't really doing nothing either. He wasn't used to being on the side lines. He hated feeling like he was useless, but he had been ordered to stay at Danny's with Ethan and Danny.

Ethan hadn't cared when Scott had told them to stay here, but he had. He had argued at first it was stupid when they could merge and help them. He was getting tired of hiding from his former pack. It wasn't what he did; he had never once in his life taken the easy way out of things. Lydia was the only one that had been able to convince him not to go. He hadn't even listened to his brother when Ethan had asked him not to go.

It wasn't the first time he hadn't listened to Ethan telling him not to do something. He sighed slamming the book shut before he picked it up and threw it across the room. He could feel his self getting angry as he tried to reach out in his mind to find Ethan. He needed his anchor right now before he completely lost it. He felt Ethan after a moment and then he felt Ethan pulling him away from the table. He had gotten so angry that he'd almost flipped the thing over in the need to break something.

"Stop, Aiden," Ethan said he had felt angry all at once and knew it was Aiden. He had known it was coming after Aiden had been quiet for days. He hadn't backed down earlier when Scott had said it was stay here or go back to the safe house. He had seen the power it had taken Aiden not to lash out at Scott like he'd wanted to. If Lydia hadn't been there he knew Aiden would have lost it. He'd tried pulling Aiden back from his rage, but it hadn't helped. He had started piecing together why Aiden was only listening to Lydia.

"I want her dead," Aiden growled his eyes already red with his fangs and claws out too. "She deserves to die for what she did," he didn't mean to do it, but he shoved Ethan until his brother was against the counter behind them. "I got my fucking revenge once. Why the hell want you all let me get it now?" He roared wanting the answer.

"We are not monsters like they are," Ethan yelled right back shifting his self. He didn't even flinch when Aiden's claws sank into his arms. He needed to get Aiden to calm down, but he wanted him to get the anger out too. It was a loss at the moment since it wasn't happening. He could tell that it was eating at his twin so much he didn't really know it was him he was attacking.

"Why did they do it? Why did that fucking pack make us their bitches? Why did they kill our parents? Who decided that we should be tortured and abuse? Why did Kali try and kill us? Why were we hated so much? WHAT THE FUCK DID WE DO?" Aiden roared with each question he shoved Ethan back against the counter that much harder.

He could smell the blood, but he kept going as the anger finally boiled over. He hadn't gotten it out the other day because the nightmares kept bringing it back. He had tried to keep from getting to this point, but everything inside of him hurt. He wanted answers to why his life had been horrible. He had never asked for what he had gotten back then. He had wanted to be normal like he once was. He had been happy with his family until they were taken from him. All he had left was Ethan until Lydia had come along.

He had taken the abuse and assault because Ethan didn't deserve it. He had tried giving Ethan a half normal thing that he'd had with Nick. It was what had led him to being abused though, Nick was the reason that the beatings had turned into worse. He had pushed Nick so far into his brain he didn't remember.

When he had broken down in front of Lydia he had though, he understood why deep down he wanted Ethan away from Danny. Danny was nothing like Nick sure, but in a way Ethan falling for him had caused yet another beat down. He didn't blame Danny though; he couldn't because Ethan really loved Danny. Danny wasn't Nick, who he thought now was only with Ethan to mess around. Maybe Nick had helped them, but he had never tried freeing them. He was pissed and yelled it at Ethan demanding an answer on that too. Why the fuck had Nick never freed them if he claimed he cared. He had wanted to kill Nick once because it was his fault they were raped.

 **~DE LA~**

"NOTHING," Ethan roared back at his brother jerking free of Aiden's hold.

He ignored the pain that went through him when he'd jerked away. He felt Aiden's claws tearing at his arms, but he had to get his brother to listen. He'd made Danny promise not to come in the kitchen no matter what. They had both only gotten part of the pain out telling Lydia and Danny how they felt when Kali had promised to make them submit. They still had the pain and anger built up from the rest of what she had done.

In Aiden's case the past too and Ethan had known that even when Aiden gave him time with Nick he didn't trust him. The memories had come back to him after talking to Danny. He had never thought Nick could have just used him to get what he'd wanted. Nick hadn't offered to let them go free, but he had done other things to help. Aiden hadn't seen it that way, protecting him from his own heart back then too.

Aiden took a swing not aiming at Ethan in general it was Kali he wanted to take out. He could see her at the moment with the whip hitting him. The laugh she kept letting out as she beat them both. Ethan easily moved before Aiden stuck him on the first swing. He just didn't count on Aiden making the second one at the same time. He still didn't make a sound as Aiden's claws sank into his jaw. It hurt like hell and blood sprayed out as it was opened up. He could tell through their bond that it wasn't him that Aiden was seeing. His brother's fury was causing him to see someone else.

Ethan avoided the next strikes using his link with Aiden to tell where he was going to swing next. He knew he had to get Aiden under control before he could do real damage. He kept from howling when Aiden dug into the already claw marks on his arms. He didn't want Danny to come find out what was happening. He swallowed around the blood that was in his mouth from the claw marks on his face.

Kali disappeared from Aiden's view and it became their former alpha. He let out a roar punching Ethan as hard as he could, thinking it was the bastard that had hurt him before. "You took everything from me," Aiden's voice echoed all around the kitchen. He kept taking his anger out on the pain he'd felt for those years. "I'm going to kill you and your son," he went at Ethan punching him as hard as he could before slamming him into the fridge.

The fridge shook and a cereal box on top fell off hitting the floor as Ethan tried getting free of Aiden's grip. They were usually equals when it came to their strength, but Aiden's rage was adding to his strength. "Aiden, please stop. He's dead, we already killed him and Nick was hurt too," he said even though he wasn't sure Aiden could hear him.

He heard Aiden growling and knew his brother was trying to get at his neck. Aiden was trying to use his fangs to rip his throat out because they'd done that to their former alpha. Ethan used his foot to knock Aiden off balance until they both fell to the floor. It didn't hurt as much as Aiden's claws had, but it still hurt. Ethan struggled for a few minutes getting Aiden under him. Aiden had flipped them the second they hit the floor, but Ethan was now on top.

He used all the energy he had to flip Aiden on his stomach. He twisted Aiden's arms crossing them in a tight hold using Aiden's wrists to hold them in both of his hands. He did it so he couldn't get free and lash out anymore. He knew Aiden couldn't get any traction to get up when he put both of his legs between his brother's. They were so far apart that he was sure if he spread them farther he might break Aiden's hips. He put more pressure on Aiden's shoulders almost pulling them from their sockets as Aiden tried his best to get free.

He hated what he was doing, but it was the only thing he could think to do. He felt Aiden bucking against him desperate to get free, but he wasn't letting him up. He knew just where Aiden would go if he let him up at the moment. It was taking all of his strength to hold his brother down. He just didn't want to lose the only family he had if Aiden went after Kali then he'd die. He had to get through to Aiden and make him listen to him. He didn't want to cause Aiden any more pain, but he risked using only one hand to hold him. He sank his claws into the base of Aiden's spine at his lower back.

Aiden let out a howl of pain feeling the claws sinking in, which felt worse than what he was already feeling. It started pulling him back to reality and he finally realized that it was Ethan on top of him. He shut his eyes the smell of blood hitting his senses all at once. He knew that he had caused whatever he had done to Ethan.

"We both almost died a month ago. Do you really think I'm going to let you go after her alone?" Ethan asked putting his body weight against Aiden's. "I'm supposed to protect you. Watching as she tortured you about killed me," his voice was low, but he knew Aiden could hear him. "I felt it every time she took the whip to you. I felt it when Kali did it and I felt it every time our old pack tortured you. You made sure it wasn't me, but I still felt it. You might not have made a sound or complained, but I cried for you. I don't know the why, little brother, but I am sorry," Ethan said feeling Aiden go slack under him. He let go moving back so he was sitting beside Aiden.

 **~DE LA~**

It was a good five minutes before Aiden moved even after Ethan let go. He turned over on his back before sitting up. He hadn't meant to lose it as bad as he had. Unless it was one of those fake fights he never had hit Ethan. He'd never lost it so bad he'd attacked his brother before, which made him feel worse. What Ethan had said and done brought him back. He knew they had pain transference, but it had never dawned on him until now, that Ethan had felt it back then.

"So are you going to try and break me in half again?" Ethan asked feeling how uncomfortable his brother was. "If you wanted to use me for target practice you could have just asked. I'd been happy to let you all out attack me like that," he would do anything for his brother.

"I just wanted to feel like I was doing something. I guess I still can't take orders well," Aiden said in a low voice looking anywhere, but at his twin. He felt guilty as hell for what he'd done. "I don't know how to fix it. I feel like she broke something inside of me. I wanted to get it back. I thought I was okay, I told myself over and over I was okay. Lydia pushed until I broke the other day and I thought it was over." he really had thought it would be the end of how he had felt. He'd broken after so many years of holding it in. At the same time he had felt like there was more inside of him.

"I locked it away after we joined the pack. I pushed it down locking part of my soul away," Ethan moved taking hold of Aiden's jaw pulling it up. "We were never going to walk away without some kind of damage. I wish every day I could have been strong enough to stop them. It's why I didn't hesitate to say yes to Deucalion even before he said we had to kill them. I would do it again too if it meant they stopped,"

He also apologized for what happened with Nick. He got them into it by falling into lust at least with their alpha's son. They would have just been beaten down if not for that. Deep inside he knew the other reason Aiden had taken the abuse. He felt guilty for letting them get caught, but it wasn't his fault either. It was like now Aiden wasn't to blame for him falling for the guy that got them in trouble again. Danny was better than Nick ever could have been. He felt right with Danny not like he was doing something wrong.

"I'm glad you stopped me from leaving here. I lost the first fight against Kali in the apartment. I was trying to get to you because I knew she was going for you next," Aiden said. "I had already decided I wouldn't let anybody hurt Danny either. I could tell how much you loved him and he had you smiling. I hadn't seen it in years, not even when it was just the two of us. I hoped you would get away before she found you."

Aiden hadn't remembered a single time that Ethan smiled when he'd been with Nick. There were laughs sure, but the smiles, never. Ethan had claimed it, but he had watched them at times. Danny just got near Ethan and his brother lit up with a smile that was just for Danny. They could just hold hands or cuddle and Ethan was happy. The chemo-signals that pounded against him when he checked on Ethan were whelming at times.

"She'd already gotten me before she went for you. I guess she figured take the distracted one out first. I was too, cause I was going to Danny's for movie night and sex. We're totally whipped when it comes to them. I wouldn't change it though. How we got here yeah, but not loving them. We both deserve to have something good." Ethan said smiling even though it hurt before he stood up taking Aiden's hand pulling him off the floor.

 **~DE LA~**

"Shit," Aiden groaned feeling like his arms were sliced open. He looked down not seeing anything on his. Yet when he saw the blood on Ethan he followed it up seeing the deep cuts he'd made. "Ethan, why didn't you say something?" he asked shocked at what he had done. It wasn't just Ethan's arms though he had gone postal on his brother. He felt the pain at full force when he took Ethan's pain. He hated his self for loosing focus on reality so much he couldn't see it was Ethan in front of him.

"I'm fine. I wasn't worried about them. I had to keep you from getting out of here. I am starting to think that you switched anchors." Ethan said looking at the claw marks down his arms that hadn't closed yet. If anything wrestling his brother to the floor had made them open more. Talking hadn't helped his jaw either, but he could feel it closing up. He was actually nervous to see what his face looked like.

"What you mean I switched?" Aiden asked still taking any pain Ethan was feeling away.

"I had to pin you down to the floor and sink my claws into your back. I'm pretty sure that I almost broke your shoulders and hips from the force you were struggling against me. Roaring at you didn't even pull you back from lashing out. Earlier Lydia just put her hand on your chest and said your name. You came out of it swiftly and looked as guilty as you do now." Ethan hadn't been wrong in thinking it when he'd seen it either. "Ten minutes compared to two seconds. She's your anchor now," he wasn't mad and he told Aiden so.

"How can you not be mad at me? We've always been each other's anchors." Aiden couldn't figure when it had happened. He knew when he had switched to thinking of Ethan as his alpha, but a different anchor. It didn't seem right, but in a way it did because he loved Lydia. She could never replace Ethan in his heart. However, he was finding he had room for more than one person there.

"I know we have, even when we were kids before mom and dad died. I'm not mad because it's normal for them to change. Danny is mine now. It's not that we don't love each other. I think it's more to do with how we feel about the ones we love," Ethan explained hoping that Aiden would understand that reasoning.

"I think you've been hanging out with Danny too much," Aiden said with a smile.

"No, that was all your girlfriend. She said it when I woke up other day after we all slept in her bed." Ethan laughed when Aiden groaned. "Yep, your girlfriend has the brains. I'm going to clean up so they will heal over faster. Don't let it get to you. I'd rather it have been me than someone else." he made sure the marks didn't touch Aiden's back as he hugged his brother. "I'll always love you, Aid. We might feel broken, but we'll be fine." he held on for a little feeling Aiden holding him back.

"Thanks, Ethan. I love you too." he didn't hesitate when he said it back either glad he could actually say it without having to say me too or just nod. He moved his nose against Ethan's neck breathing in Ethan's scent. It was helping him from falling apart because he was hurting from what he'd done. Ethan did the same giving Aiden what he needed scenting his brother showing him that he loved him. They had done it plenty of times over the years when they needed comforting. He pulled away before picking the book up he'd thrown at the wall. "I'll go back to reading this. I do understand Latin,"

"We both do, plus Danny does so once I clean these we'll come out here and help. The internet isn't helping at all." Ethan said before he left the kitchen glad they had both talked. It might have gone a little differently than he'd planned, but they had. He knew that Aiden hated what he did, but he would be glad to be Aiden's punching bag. He never wanted to think what could happen if he didn't take the anger.

 **~DE LA~**

Aiden picked up the box of cereal that had fallen off the fridge glad it hadn't been opened. He looked at the top of the box seeing the blood. There was more on the floor from their fight so he found something to clean it up with. He didn't need Danny's parents coming home finding blood on their floor. That would be hard to explain since it was a lot of it. He got it cleaned up listening to the shower turning on.

He slid down to the floor pulling his legs up against his chest resting his head on his knees. He made his self feel Ethan's pain through their transference. He saw through their link what he had done when he had zoned out. He felt his entire body shake as he let tears fall. He'd almost killed his brother and Ethan had asked him to stop. He kept going though not wanting to stop in those minutes until he had succeeded. Ethan kept saying that he didn't care; he'd take the abuse over him going for Kali. Yet he could have killed Ethan and that hurt even more.

Danny sat down beside Aiden wrapping his arms around the younger twin. He had heard them fighting knowing that Aiden wasn't in the right mind set. "It's okay," he said not flinching as Aiden gripped to him. He could have waited for Ethan to come out here, but he didn't want Aiden to think he was mad at him. He moved his hand over Aiden's back in soothing circles like he'd done for Ethan. "You wouldn't have killed him, you would have come back from it before you did that," he reassured Aiden.

Danny smelled like Ethan and Aiden took comfort in that along with Danny's words. He wouldn't have dared let anyone see him like this before now. He wouldn't have even broken before now. He wanted to put the pieces back together to stop feeling the ache in him. The only time the ache wasn't there was with Lydia and Ethan. He felt it a little at ease right now though with Danny. He didn't say anything just closed his eyes waiting for Ethan to finish the shower. He felt like Danny was part of their family now too since he was Ethan's. Family meant everything to him and he wanted one again.

 **~TBC~**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: It's a night out on a double date for Ethan/Danny, Aiden/Lydia. After all the emotion and physical pain they have been through they need some fun.**

 **Title: Beaten but Not Truly Broken**

 **Characters: Danny/Ethan, Lydia/Aiden, Kali, Deucalion**

 **Summary: Kali is furious over losing Ennis and when she finds that the twins have gotten too close to their assignments she takes her anger out on them. Not for faint of heart in the first couple of chapters. Started this in January or February of 2017 just got it the way I wanted it.**

Ethan knew it was risky for them to be out in the open, but he had finally caved to going out besides school. Lydia and Danny had suggested for them to go bowling. It was something that neither of Ethan or Aiden had done before. It hadn't taken long to pick it up though with Lydia and Danny showing them. They were having a lot of fun forgetting about anything but the right then.

Danny had his arms around Ethan kissing his neck not even watching Aiden take his turn. They had a couple more minutes since Lydia would be next. He was happy that Ethan had given in, but it hadn't taken much. He had told him what he would give him if he agreed. The bowling alley was far enough away from where the alphas were at so it wasn't as dangerous.

Ethan bit back the moan leaning farther into Danny. He wanted nothing more than to find somewhere private and have sex. There just wasn't anywhere private in the bowling alley besides behind the lanes. He wasn't sure Danny would consider going back there for a blow job or two. He might check later though when they took a break. He couldn't get enough of Danny and he was taking all he could get.

The last few days they had been back to pre-beating days of sex. Finding anywhere they could to get some alone time. It was wonderful being with Danny snuggled up on his bed. He was trying to keep the worry of being caught by the others out of his mind. His brother was having fun right now and it was good to see him laughing. After what had happened in Danny's kitchen he'd been worried about Aiden.

"Eat my dust," Aiden said flopping down beside his brother, "Four strikes to your three," he smiled watching Lydia take her turn. "She's got us all beat though with six," he wasn't pouting though. He was happy that his girlfriend could bowl as well as she could.

"So, I'm not competing with you tonight," Ethan said rolling his eyes putting his feet on his brother's lap.

He'd moved them so Aiden could sit, but didn't feel like leaving them on the floor. He had been comfortable stretched out, but he didn't want Aiden sitting on him again. He could tell that Aiden was feeling better when he'd woken up that morning finding Aiden in his bed. The second he'd tried to get up he'd been shoved back down and been attacked by the tickle monster as they used to call it when they'd tickle each other. He was just glad he had been able to control his bladder now. Aiden hadn't let up even when he'd begged for mercy thankfully Danny had saved him.

"Come on, winner gets breakfast made for them all week," Aiden said. "I'm already ahead so I'm going want..." he started dreaming about all that he wanted Ethan to make him.

"Hell no, you'd want the entire kitchen for breakfast," Ethan complained watching Lydia get her seventh strike in a row. "Although if she wins I wouldn't mind cooking, just not you," he amended.

He wasn't going to fall for the bait to turn this into a competition. He wouldn't really deny Aiden food either, but he wasn't going to make everything he wanted. He knew how Aiden got when he won something and saw a chance to collect. Aiden wanted to have a loud contest now that Lydia and he were back to sex too. He was not going to listen to Lydia and Aiden doing it in the next room if he didn't have to. The most orgasms was the bet that Aiden had made second, the most in four hours. Ethan had turned that down too just wanting to enjoy Danny. It had felt so good having Danny slide back into him for the first time in what felt like years.

"You are so cruel, you won't even make your little brother breakfast," Aiden crossed his arms pretending he was upset. He pulled it off for a couple seconds until Ethan used his foot moving against his ticklish spot. "Fine, no competing here," he laughed grabbing Ethan's foot easily and started tickling the bottom of Ethan's foot.

Ethan tried getting his foot free, but Aiden had grip on his ankle. He wished that he hadn't kicked his bowling shoes off. He just had wanted to be comfortable since he hated the shoes. "Aiden," Ethan squeaked before letting out a low growl. He ground back against Danny which turned into a moan because Danny was getting hard.

Danny let out moan gripping Ethan's hips with smile, "Keep that up and I'm going take you to bathroom," he said before telling Ethan he would fuck him. He gave the exact details of what he would do too as Aiden kept forcing Ethan to move against him. "Fuck," Danny let out as Ethan squirmed into him again before kicking out at Aiden to free his foot finally.

Aiden laughed watching Danny and his brother knowing they were both hard now. He hadn't thought it would happen, but Ethan was sitting in Danny's lap almost. "Your turn, sorry you have to leave Danny's arms. I can keep him warm if you want." he teased ignoring Ethan's growl.

 **~ED LA~**

When Ethan got up Aiden slide down so he was almost back against Danny, but Danny shoved him which caused Aiden to lose his balance and hit the floor. "You can go let Lydia hold you if you need to be held," Danny said laughing when Aiden looked up at him shocked. "Don't look at me like that. Who's the one that pinned you down when you wouldn't stop tickling Ethan?" he asked about to go for Aiden's sides, but Danny let out shout he would swear he never made.

"Stop picking on Aiden," Lydia said dropping the piece of ice down Danny's back causing him to jump out of the seat. He almost tripped over Aiden who was laughing now.

"You are so going get it," Danny said shocked that Lydia had resorted to ice in paying him back.

Lydia easily stepped to the side out of reach feeling another set of arms wrapping around her waist. She squealed being lifted off her feet, but didn't struggle since she knew that Aiden had her. "I caught her first, looks like I get her," Aiden said before he sat in the seats behind him with Lydia in his lap. He gave Danny a devilish grin before kissing Lydia.

"I will get you two back when you least expect it," Danny said shaking the ice from his shirt going to the lane since it was his turn now. "Those two are menaces," he said to Ethan kissing him before selecting his ball.

"I told you they work together now. They're more nsync than Aiden and I are sometimes, scary," Ethan replied looking over at Lydia and Aiden snuggling like he had been with Danny. He pulled his phone out taking a picture of them sending it to his brother once he did. He had been taking pictures lately like he used to do when he was little. He wanted to have the pictures that went along with the memories.

 **~ED LA~**

After the first game they took a small break playing some of the arcade games. Aiden won Lydia a dog out of the stuffed animal machine. It looked like Prada who liked Aiden now that he was around more. He had also won her a blue eyed stuffed wolf that Lydia thought was fitting. It was black with white streaks here and there in its fur. She had named it Blue because of the eyes that it had. She knew that if Aiden's eyes were red because of being an alpha they would be electric blue too.

Danny and Ethan had taken turns playing the pin ball machine. Ethan had played the one on Danny's computer before. He thought he had it down, but Danny had beat him on three games. He hadn't cared though since Danny had kissed him to make up for winning. It wasn't all they had done either. They had slipped in behind the lanes since Danny knew how to get back there. He promised it was because Jackson had told him not him personally visiting the area before. Danny had swallowed him whole and he had to use his fist to keep from making a sound. It had felt wonderful having Danny's mouth around his aching cock.

He had quickly returned the favor since Danny had been jacking his self off while he'd blown Ethan. Ethan had engulfed him and the second time he consumed Danny's leaking cock he had cum. Danny had needed a moment to recover from the orgasm. Ethan had been hard again just listening to Danny moaning around his hand. He hadn't cared that Danny had fucked his mouth while he'd been cumming either. He had let Danny hold him and use his mouth like he would his ass.

They had gone back to their lane waiting on Lydia and Aiden to get back. Ethan hadn't missed the smell of sex and cum on his brother or Lydia either. He had been reclining against Danny in the seats again when they came up. Aiden had grinned before standing right in front of him saying smell. His crotch had been even with Ethan's face the way he had been half sitting half leaning back. Ethan had shoved him away shaking his head at Aiden's retort that he had lube for them to use. Danny had been shocked for a moment at the way they were joking about their sex life. He had only experienced Aiden wanting to keep them from having sex.

It had been fun watching Ethan and Aiden interact the way they were. Having fun at the bowling alley without the weight of the world on them. Danny had taken a picture of Ethan and Aiden when Ethan had put Aiden in a head lock. Danny had gotten Lydia back by putting one of the gummy worms that Ethan loved in her drink. It had been half in her mouth when she had spotted it. Aiden of course had retaliated on Danny when he'd been taking his turn on the lane. He had gone up to him acting as if he was Ethan for a moment. Ethan had yelled out from his seat when he spotted Aiden distracting Danny. He had been laughing as he pushed Aiden back to his seat. Aiden had failed at what he'd been doing since Danny had known that it wasn't Ethan. Ethan wouldn't say he wanted to bang him if he missed for one. Ethan also wouldn't say bang him; it just wasn't Ethan's style on word choice.

 **~ED LA~**

After the third game of bowling the two couples decided to get something to eat besides the snacks at the food stand. Lydia had won the first game, the second as well with Aiden tying with her on the third. They had beaten Ethan and Danny by twenty points and thirty points each time. They ended up at the diner about a mile from the bowling alley sitting in the back. There was two ways in and out up front, but the back didn't have one.

Danny and Lydia had been there multiple times before so they already knew what was good. They used it to their advantage ordering for their selves and their twin. Aiden had tried to protest but Lydia had just given him a look. Ethan didn't bother complaining since he trusted Danny to know what he'd like. They had a few dates out before everything had happened. They knew the bathroom extremely well from all that they had done in it three times now.

"You can order desert if you're good," Lydia said once the waitress left.

She knew Aiden liked when she took charge. He might protest, but it was their thing now. She'd done it on the first date they had. She'd let him order the desert then too so they could share. He really was good when it came down to the bottom line. He was extremely good at pleasing her sexually too. While Ethan and Danny had been behind the lanes Aiden had taken her outside to the car. They had done it in the back seat of Danny's car even though she had been hesitant at first. She wasn't sure if it would have been okay to do that to a friend. However, Aiden's tongue had been hard to resist. She had given in after he had gotten her to the point of almost cumming outside.

She had been relieved that they had the second set of keys to the car. Aiden had slid her skirt up around her waist and she'd sunk down on him. She had held onto his shoulders riding him as his hands had moved over her back and ass. They had also wondered under her bra kneading at her breasts. He had finally pushed her bra up letting his head be covered by her shirt sucking at her nipples. She had lost it as he had slammed into the neck of her womb unloading. It had felt good having Aiden there again. She had missed their sex life, but hadn't pushed him or even asked after the coach's office. She had wanted him there with her when they had sex again. He had been there every time in the last four days as they had sex.

When they had gone back in the bowling alley she had hit Aiden in the back of the head for teasing Ethan the way he had. She shouldn't have been shocked since Aiden had been in a playful mood. She just wasn't expecting him to offer up their combined cum as lube. She had enjoyed the teasing that had gone on. Even when Danny put the fake worm in her drink she hadn't had any ill will to him. She might have wanted to kick his ass for a moment. It had been funny now that she didn't think she was drinking a worm. Watching Aiden try and be Ethan to throw Danny off she had known wouldn't work. Danny and she were the only two that could right off tell them apart if no one used their scent.

 **~ED LA~**

Aiden leaned in so only Lydia heard what he was saying. He knew Ethan wouldn't listen even if he could hear. "I'll be more than good. I thought I did good earlier. I did get you to cum what four times in twenty minutes before we left to bowl," he smiled kissing her neck. He mentioned the car at the bowling alley too getting a moan from Lydia. "If you go to the bathroom I'll follow," he added before Lydia turned kissing him as he let his hand slide up her thigh.

Lydia cupped his face letting his tongue slide into her mouth feeling his hand close to where she wanted it to be again. She had been craving him for days and had been glad when he'd given her what she'd been wanting. She moaned curling her hand in his short hair about to move on his lap. The sex in the car had been fantastic and Danny had threatened to drag them from bed earlier. She had been the one that wanted to go, but had been slightly distracted by Aiden's cock that was deep inside of her.

Ethan had been the one that had actually come into the room telling them if they wanted him to go then they had one minute or he was going to Danny's. Ethan really hadn't cared that they were in the middle of sex either. She had yelled at him to get out, but Aiden had just ignored him. It of course did nothing for Ethan, but thankfully Danny had pulled him out of the room for their sake. Lydia knew that they weren't shy about anything, which she was going to start locking her bedroom door because of it.

"Um, would you two like us to leave? Maybe tell everyone in here to leave so you can have sex again?" Ethan asked breaking whatever had come over the two across from Danny and him. "I'm glad you two are doing it again, but jeez take a break," he really was glad they were back to making him uncomfortable.

He did the same to Aiden when came to where Danny and he went at it. He had thought they were going to murder him earlier though for just barging in Lydia's bedroom. He had been ready to go after not wanting to at first. It wasn't like it was going to do anything for him to see them doing it. He had seen Aiden do it more over the years than he could count. Danny had taken him outside near the pool til they were done. Danny had talked dirt to him until he had painted a picture in his mind that he couldn't resist. The bad part had been they couldn't finish since Aiden had come out with Lydia ready to go.

"Sorry, um just horny," Aiden said pulling back from Lydia, but he took her hand running his thumb over the back of her hand. "If you had a way of getting in Danny's pants without anyone noticing you would too. One the good things about having a girlfriend who likes skirts and dresses."

"I like making it harder to get into Danny's pants. But all I have to do is slide my hand down his pants," Ethan said about to do just that, but Danny grabbed his wrist.

"You two are going to be the death of me with this challenge of who can get to who faster," Danny groaned. Ethan had been trying to get him after Aiden had bet him who could get the other's girl/boyfriend off. He was glad that they were doing better than when Aiden and Ethan went at it in his kitchen.

 **~ED LA~**

Lydia laughed watching as Ethan and Aiden grinned before Aiden started kissing her and Ethan went for Danny's mouth. There were moans from the four of them as they kissed. It went on for a few minutes until they pulled away for air. "Danny's right, we're going to die happy from having you two with us," she rested her head against Aiden's feeling his arm around her waist.

"We're going to keep you around for as long as you want us," Danny added moving his hand up under Ethan's shirt just slightly.

He had made Ethan sit on the inside like Lydia had Aiden. They'd both protested about if someone showed up, but they had lost the battle when they were firmly pushed to sit. They were taking a night off from being worried about what was coming or if something would. They all needed a night to just be teenagers instead of adults taking on the world. It wasn't all over with the emotions and nightmares granted. However, he could see the light returning to Ethan and Aiden too.

Ethan leaned into Danny cupping his face before he kissed him again. "I'd like that to be forever if you don't mind," they might be in high school, but he knew he wanted Danny forever. "I love you,"

Danny smiled, "I love you too, Ethan. I'm going to hold you to that, the forever part. You're mine," he didn't want to think of his life without Ethan in it.

He'd finally let his own feelings out about what had happened to Ethan. He hadn't realized he hadn't let everything out when Ethan had talked to him. He'd still kept his own emotions locked away. Afterwards Ethan had made love to him promising to try his best never to leave him that scared again. He knew that it was a promise that could be easily broken, but he had let Ethan make it. He wanted that reassurance even if it was crazy to have since he was with Ethan. He loved and cherished Ethan, but he was worried about what the future held because of Ethan's past. He would never judge him or let that led his heart though.

 **~ED LA~**

On the other side of the booth Lydia and Aiden were lost in each other as well. Aiden wanted more than anything to just leave and go back to Lydia's. He did want sex though he just wanted to cuddle on the bed with her. He wouldn't even care if she put on one of the movies she loved that he secretly did too. It felt like what his parents had when he was little. He'd always wanted what they had, but didn't think he could get it.

It was an unstoppable kind of love that he had felt when he was near them. He was glad that he had been born a werewolf because he had felt that bond with his parents. The emotions that had come from them had helped him understand back then what love was. Those memories that were coming back to him now had him knowing that he was in the right place with Lydia. His mom had always told him that love could rival anything if you just gave into it.

"I'm glad that you found me before I died. I was counting on you finding us because I didn't want to die without telling you I loved you," Aiden said without hesitating when he said he loved her this time.

It didn't feel like he was going to lose her if he said it. He had told Ethan how he had felt about saying the words just like he had Lydia. They had both told him that he had nothing to worry about. It had been the other people that took things from them. Aiden saying he loved someone and bad things coming to pass was only a bad coincident. He couldn't put what he felt inside in a box locking it away. He needed to live in the moment and go with what he felt.

"I love you too. It's the first time I didn't find a dead body. I don't know if I'll ever get there in time again, but this one mattered the most," Lydia said resting her head against Aiden's shoulder.

It was the closest they could get to cuddling in the booth. She knew that it had gotten easier for Aiden to tell her he loved her and she was glad. She knew he did in the ways he showed it. Even the small things like taking Prada to the bathroom. She hadn't even had to take anything for the headache she'd had the day before. He'd taken the pain when he sensed it coming on. The little things always mattered the most to her.

 **~ED LA~**

Most of the dinner had been spent talking about school and the plans for the next date night. The only thing they didn't talk about was the deaths and alpha pack. There had been plenty of talk about it in the last few days. They had wanted to enjoy the time out. Neither couple had let go of each other finding a way to touch even when they were eating. After the couples finished their food they had gotten desert as well. Lydia and Aiden had gotten carrot cake with milkshakes too. Danny and Ethan had gone with an extra large ice cream sundae to eat along with water to drink instead of anymore drink. The water had helped when they'd gotten thirsty from too much ice cream.

They left after paying walking back to Danny's car in the almost deserted parking lot. It had been packed when they'd gotten there so they had parked around back. Ethan had told Danny to park under the light so at least they could see around the car. They didn't want to be caught off guard just in case. Nevertheless, none of their minds were thinking about something happening. They were focused on each other holding hands walking as close as they could. The night had been perfect for once. Of course that never did stay the case when it came down to it.

"Look how sweet they look, Duke," Kali said with a growl coming up behind Danny, Lydia and the twins.

"Too bad it's going to end in heart break and death," Deucalion said standing in front of the couples in his demon wolf form a few feet from them.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I will have the next chapter up next week. I wanted to give them happy in all the bad they have had so far. Thanks for the reviews and kudos that I have gotten.**


	13. The Battle

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I'm not great with fight scenes so I hope this is as good as it could be on the show.**

 **CN: Kali and Deucalion take on Ethan and Aiden trying to kill them along with Danny and Lydia.**

 **Title: Beaten But Not Truly Broken**

 **Characters: Danny/Ethan, Lydia/Aiden, Kali, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Deaton**

 **Summary: Kali is furious over losing Ennis and when she finds that the twins have gotten too close to their assignments she takes her anger out on them. Not for faint of heart in the first couple of chapters. Started this in January or February of 2017 just got it the way I wanted it.**

Lydia looked up when she heard Kali and Deucalion. She had been kissing Aiden as they had walked towards the car. She felt him go still hearing his growl as well as Ethan's a second later. She looked at Kali then at Deucalion who she had never seen in his real alpha form. She had been at the clinic when they had come looking for the twins. They had wanted them back and if they didn't get the twins then all of them would die. They had turned them down flat letting them know that the twins if they lived were theirs. Deaton had made sure that he put a big infancies on the if part.

Danny felt Ethan's entire body shift from carefree to protective in a heartbeat. The last thing he was expecting was for the night to end like this. He'd already told Ethan he wanted to go back to his place and watch a movie. Fall asleep cuddled up without anything on, but that plan had gone to hell now. He knew that things were about to get bad since they hadn't told the rest of the pack they were going to the diner afterwards. He was sure that if one of the twins howled they might could understand what it meant.

"I think you two look good for corpses, but you weren't actually dead," Kali said walking back and forth behind them while she talked. "Don't worry though, those fake graves will be real tonight," she added.

She had gotten someone to dig up the two graves that the twins were supposed to be in. She had refused to believe that they were in there. There hadn't even been bodies in them. They had played them like fools, but she was going to get her pay back tonight. It had taken this long just to find out where they had been buried. She had been keeping an eye on Lydia and Danny at times. It wasn't possible to do it every second of the day though. She had spotted the bikes first three days before. That was when she had the graves that were found dug up.

Ethan and Aiden moved so that Danny and Lydia were between them with their backs to them and each other. They couldn't afford to lose since it would mean that the ones they loved would die. They had learned to fight in sync with each other thanks to Deucalion teaching them. It didn't matter if he had given them freedom from their former pack. He still had caged them by turning them into what he'd wanted them to be. They were better merged, but they didn't want to risk leaving Danny and Lydia unprotected for a second. They had been practicing merging again since they were healed. However, it took a little extra time now since it had been a while. They weren't ready even if it was like riding a bike.

"No, we decided that living was a lot better than being dead inside," Aiden growled out watching Kali. "Are you going talk or we going get this over with? I'd rather be in bed with her. Lydia's everything you'll never be. I mean Ennis tried to warm your heart, but there was just too much ice," he couldn't help saying it.

He was probably asking for a beat down, but he could give as good as he got. He knew that if he hadn't been chained up he could have taken Kali. He had been distracted by worrying over Ethan last time. It was the reason that he hadn't been able to take her. He had been alone, but with Ethan he knew he could take her on. He had more of a reason to make it out of this fight alive this time. He couldn't risk having Lydia and Danny die because he couldn't take the bitch out. He knew that Lydia had asked him the day before not to kill unless it was the last resort. He was trying to find a way to do that now, which he figured he could knock Kali out maybe. Deucalion was going to be a bigger problem because he would jump in too.

"Aiden," Ethan yelled at his brother sliding Lydia's keys from his pocket. He'd been planning on driving back. Aiden had asked him for some alone time in the back seat. He slid them into Danny's hand, "We get them distracted get out of here. Call Scott, but do not look back," he said once Danny took them.

He didn't want to take Deucalion on or Kali alone. The chance of beating Kali was higher if they were merged, but Deucalion was unlikely. In training he had gone all out using the pain to make them angry to fight back more. Scott and the others in the pack had wanted to know how good they were when they weren't fighting against them. They had done good with each one they had taken on. Isaac had gotten lucky a couple of times, but Scott had really been great. They didn't have any problems when it came to backing him. He just wished they had him here now. He wasn't sure if Scott could hear if they howled right now for the help. He was going to even if Danny was calling him too.

"I promise," Danny said.

He was worried about Ethan's safety, but he couldn't risk getting him hurt more by being a distraction. He also didn't want to get hurt, he'd already been hurt enough by what had been done to Ethan already. He had gotten Ethan to promise to always be careful. He knew that there were going to be times he couldn't help but take someone out. It was for protection on them instead of just killing for no reason. He understood that and would do as he asked. Danny reached back finding Lydia's hand waiting for the chance to run.

 **~ED LA~**

Kali let out a roar at Aiden's mention of Ennis rushing forward striking at Aiden with her foot. Aiden roared back at her grabbing her leg before her foot could connect with his face. He could feel the claws on her foot just an inch from it. He used his full force throwing her, but she landed on her feet. He wasn't about to let her get lucky that quick. If she wanted a fight he was going to give it to her.

Ethan launched his self at Deucalion striking out with his hand, but Deucalion was ready for him. "I trained you two, I know your every move, Ethan," Deucalion said grabbing hold of Ethan's throat before he even landed. He pivoted slamming Ethan down on the hood of Danny's car. The metal caved under the force denting it inward as he came down with his other hand slicing at Ethan's torso.

Ethan didn't make a sound feeling the claws sink into his flesh. He wasn't going to let him hear any kind of pain sound from him. He took hold of Deucalion's wrist trying to get him to let go of his throat. He used all of his strength snapping Deucalion's wrist that was in his hold. His former alpha let out a snarl as he heard the bone snap. Ethan brought his legs up kicking out sending Deucalion back. He used the moment to get free of the hood almost falling from the pain in his back. Hitting metal as hard as he had defiantly would put a bruise on his back for a little.

Deucalion grabbed the back of Ethan's neck with his good hand throwing the older twin towards the diner's brick wall. Ethan missed crashing into it using his werewolf abilities to turn in mid throw coming down on his feet. He didn't stumble this time turning around going right back for Deucalion who was coming at him too. They collided in mid air Ethan striking Deucalion across the face. Deucalion let out a roar as Ethan's claws ripped into his face with a perfect strike. He was going to pay Ethan back for what he had done to him ten fold.

 **~ED LA~**

Aiden let out a howl as Kali slammed him face first into the pavement. He bucked back against her when she went to put her knee on his back. She had done it plenty of times before when they had trained with her. "You might know our moves, but we know yours too," Aiden said once he was free spitting the blood from his mouth. He could tell that something was broken on his face, but he wasn't ready to give up. He wiped the blood away from his face before going after Kali.

Aiden could feel everything Deucalion was doing to his brother, but he was trying not to let it distract him. He knew if it did then he'd get them all killed if Kali got him pinned down. He threw his self at Kali bringing his leg across connecting his boot with her face. He hadn't missed like she had earlier sending her back only slightly. It did pivot her head back long enough for Aiden to get one good blow with his claws as he landed.

Kali let out roar as her jaw broke feeling Aiden's claws slash only an inch from her throat. He had punched her as hard as he could with one hand. His other hand had stuck out with claws getting her twice. She brought her leg up blocking him from moving as she got her hand around the back of his neck. She smashed him against the brick wall twice before throwing him down on the sidewalk. She racked her claws down his chest ripping his shirt open in the process.

Aiden tried blinking the blood away as it went towards his eye. He felt it burn as it went in forcing his self to keep them open. He gasped for air as Kali's claws started sinking down. If she closed her hand any more then she was going to crush his wind pipe. The crushing never came, but Kali let out a roar as claws raked down her back. She turned around, but before she could lash out at Ethan, Deucalion jerked Ethan back from the she-wolf. Kali turned back, but Aiden wasn't lying on the ground anymore. She looked around to see where he had gone.

 **~ED LA~**

Ethan had gotten free of Deucalion looking to see if Danny and Lydia had got to the car. Instead he spotted Kali bashing his brother against the wall then ground. He'd ignored Deucalion going to help Aiden. He brought his claws down on Kali's back causing her enough pain to let Aiden go. He yelled out when Deucalion yanked him back using his free arm to do so. It was twisted behind his back so hard he felt the bone in his arm break in half. He let out howl trying to get at Deucalion, but his arm was jerked up even more popping from it's socket.

Deucalion pressed down harder forcing Ethan to his knees. He shoved his claws into Ethan's back until the tips of his fingers were only outside of Ethan's back. He clawed down to the base of Ethan's back right where his pants met his shirt. Ethan roared feeling like his back was being ripped open. He tried to get leverage to move, but the pain was unbearable as it was.

"We'll leave you alive long enough to watch Danny and Lydia die. Then I'm going to kill Aiden, let you watch your brother die. I'll even let him die in your arms, but once they're dead. I'm going to rip your heart out and leave it with Danny's with his parents." Deucalion growled against Ethan's ear.

Ethan felt the rage boiling at the thought of the three people he cared about the most being killed. He stopped struggling to get free wanting to fake Deucalion out. The second he felt Deucalion let up just slightly when he stopped struggling he made his move. It hurt like hell, but he flipped his self over using his legs to knock Deucalion down as he tangled his into the demon wolf's. The arm Deucalion had broken and dislocated was his dominate arm, but he used his other one swiping across Deucalion's chest.

"I won't let you," Ethan growled slashing at Deucalion's face with his good arm.

He got in some good strikes as Deucalion howled in pain. He kept lashing out holding his bad arm to his torso. He could feel the blood seeping from his back as it started healing. He could also feel Aiden's pain letting it drive him as he continued to take his anger out on Deucalion. He was going to kill the bastard before he ever touched the ones he loved. He wasn't a fucking kid like he had been years back. He wasn't the same person since he had come here. He wasn't going to be walked all over either.

 **~ED LA~**

Kali spotted Aiden after a moment launching herself at the younger twin. She landed in front of him bringing her leg up swiping him across his abdomen. She smiled seeing the blood starting to flow before she even brought her foot down. She turned around punching her fist through the car window before dragging Lydia out of it. Aiden growled looking down for a moment looking at the blood. He had been trying to help and let his guard down to get Lydia and Danny to safety. He couldn't let them get hurt just because of their former pack members.

Lydia screamed feeling the glass go into her back along with Kali's claws. She was dropped onto the car's hood sliding to the ground a second later. Kali pressed her claws against Lydia's throat about to squeeze, but she felt pain shoot through her entire body. "I'm sorry," Aiden said to Lydia, "You can be with Ennis again, Kali," he said before he jerked his hand back yanking Kali's heart out the back of her chest. He felt the power from Kali's alpha's power flooding through his body. Lydia's scream had brought him out of the moment of letting pain fill his mind. There were more important things than his safety. If Lydia or Danny got hurt then it was all over.

Aiden felt some of the wounds healing, but he was still weak even from the power he took from Kali. It didn't make him high like it had when he'd taken his own pack out. It made him feel sick like he wanted to throw up. He yanked Kali off of Lydia throwing the now dead she-wolf away from her. Lydia didn't need the bitch lying on her bleeding. Aiden was about to say something, but he felt the pain going down his back as if it was being clawed open. He let out agonizing howl barely staying on his feet looking around finding Ethan and Deucalion on the ground.

"GO," Danny yelled pulling Aiden from his trance as Danny helped Lydia up. Aiden had locked them in his car by breaking the door handles once they'd been locked in. It had been for safety, but getting back out hadn't been easy. He'd tried to stop Kali from dragging Lydia out, but it had happened so fast. He'd gotten out of the same window right before Aiden had punched his fist through Kali's back. Danny helped Lydia up holding her to him hearing Ethan let out another painful howl.

Lydia closed her eyes holding onto Danny begging for the twins to survive and their own selves. She had managed to get a 911 text out to Scott before Kali had yanked her violently from the car. She knew she had made Aiden promise to not kill Kali because she didn't want him to die. She just couldn't help feel the overwhelming thankfulness that he had saved her. She knew she had almost died. She could feel the trickles of blood from where Kali's claws had sank in slightly. She knew the apology had been for her even if Aiden hadn't said her name.

 **~ED LA~**

Deucalion flipped Ethan off of him and onto his stomach again bringing him up so he was on his knees. He let out a roar before biting down ripping into Ethan's shoulder. He'd tried for his throat, but Ethan was still struggling under him so he missed. He only stopped when he heard Aiden's roar behind him. He turned moving to his foot easily catching Aiden slamming him onto the pavement.

Aiden was fighting back with everything he had. He could feel Ethan's blood dripping from Deucalion's mouth onto him. He twisted trying to get sideways, but Deucalion took hold of Aiden's leg when he tried bring it up shattering his knee in the process. He let out howl of pain still fighting even though he was losing. He felt Deucalion's claws ripping into his tendons and muscles in his leg slicing it down to the bone. He knew it was going to take time for it to heal from this, but not as long as the first time. Deucalion wasn't just going down with his claws either, he'd gone back up as well. He sliced the back of Aiden's leg wanting to make sure he couldn't bring it up.

"He's dying and you're next," Deucalion said with an evil smile on his face that looked more sinister since Ethan had clawed it up some. He sank his claws in ripping open Aiden's chest trying to get to his heart so he could pull it free.

Aiden put all of his will into stopping Deucalion's claws from getting what he wanted. He was starting to wear down on energy, but the notion that Ethan was dying kept him going. He raked his claws down Deucalion's arm trying to cause him pain to let him go. It wasn't enough though because Deucalion wasn't letting up he was causing him more pain. He let out howl feeling Deucalion's hand start to sink into his chest. He brought his good leg up trying to use it to throw Deucalion, but he didn't have enough power in it alone.

He was hoping against all hope that Lydia's message had gone through. Maybe the others had heard their howls since they had let out some. Aiden heard a gunshot a second before Deucalion was falling on top of him motionless. He couldn't get air to his lungs at first from the sudden weight, but he found the last bit of strength shoving the demon wolf off of him. He ignored the pain in his body as he got up desperately turning Ethan over.

"Come on don't you fucking die on me," he couldn't hear Ethan's heart beating or feel it. He forced his self in the best position possible with his injured leg. He couldn't even feel it at the moment. He knew Deucalion had destroyed the nerves in it that would have him feeling the pain. He started using his fist hitting against Ethan's chest trying to start his heart. "ETHAN," He roared his brother's name out.

He was fighting against the blood that was once again flowing from the wounds on his face into his eye mixing with his own tears. He could feel his heart beating like crazy pumping blood from where Deucalion tried ripping it out. He refused to lose his brother after they had survived the first attack from their possibly dead alpha pack. He knew Kali was, but he wasn't sure about Deucalion. He wouldn't shed a damn tear for the bastard if he was.

Aiden grabbed Ethan's arm making the decision when he still wasn't breathing to do the only thing he knew how to. "Please let this work," he said before taking Ethan's pain. He was injured too, but he didn't give a damn. "I give it up, just please let him live. I don't want to be an alpha anymore," he felt the pain going up his arm and into his neck a moment later. He felt his eyes go from red to electric blue before he let go of Ethan falling over. He had given up his powers as an alpha to let Ethan live. The last thought he had was that it had worked.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Well, hate to leave with a cliff hanger, but until next week. Don't worry this is NOT a death fic for the twins. Kali and Deucalion are the only two that went down.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN: I dedicated this chapter to TVTime because of all your Isaac and Ethan moments in Iron Claws and Fragile Hearts. I love that story and anyone that wants to read Isaac and Ethan together along with Stiles too (Stiles not with Ethan) then you should check the story out. It is really awesome.**

 **Title: Beaten But Not Truly Broken**

 **Characters: Danny/Ethan, Lydia/Aiden, Kali, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Deaton**

 **Summary: Kali is furious over losing Ennis and when she finds that the twins have gotten too close to their assignments she takes her anger out on them. Not for faint of heart in the first couple of chapters. Started this in January or February of 2017 just got it the way I wanted it.**

Scott barely caught Aiden before he hit the pavement as he passed out. "Isaac check on Ethan," he said using his ability to take some of Aiden's pain.

He had gotten there as soon as he could with Isaac, Alison, and her dad. The last thing he had been expecting was for this to happen tonight. He hadn't needed Lydia's text message for help to know they needed it. They had already heard Ethan and Aiden's roars. They had been half way to them when Lydia had sent the text. They had been trying to keep an eye on Kali and Deucalion in a way to give their friends a night out. Something had happened and they had a run in with ever who was doing the sacrifices. They didn't know who the person was but they had seen their true face. During that Kali and Deucalion had taken off.

He took in the wounds he could see on Aiden supporting the younger twin in his lap. He was almost cradling him to keep him from causing more damage if he was on the pavement. He could hear Aiden's heart beating like crazy. He'd been running towards him and hadn't missed what he'd said before falling over. He wasn't surprised that Aiden gave his spark up to save Ethan. He just hoped it wouldn't kill them both since they were severally injured again. Most of Aiden's shirt was gone so he could see the claw marks at his heart.

His face was banged up badly and his mid-section was ripped into. That only covered some of the wounds he could see, but the way Aiden's leg was he knew it was messed up too. His pant leg was gone on that side as well so much so he could see the black edge of his boxer-briefs. Deucalion had done a number on Aiden and probably Kali too since he could smell both of the now dead alphas on Aiden.

Isaac got down beside Ethan taking in the amount of blood that was flowing from Ethan's body. Ethan's shoulder bone was exposed from the flesh and muscle that Deucalion had ripped away. It looked like someone that had been attacked by a shark instead of a werewolf. He never could have imagined a werewolf could do this much. Deucalion had been a demon wolf though so he figured it accounted for that much more of the bite force behind it. He couldn't tell if Ethan was breathing just by looking. He listened getting right against Ethan's chest above his heart.

"He's alive, but his heart keeps skipping like it's trying to start back up or stop," Isaac said before he heard Ethan's heart stop for little longer then start up again. "I'm going with stop," he said before putting his fists together using all of his strength slamming his hands down against Ethan's chest. "Come on Ethan," he said doing it twice more. "You can't leave Danny or your brother," he brought his hands down again making sure it wasn't too hard to punch through Ethan's chest. He didn't want to cause him more pain. He just wanted his pack mate to live. It had taken him time to not hate Ethan or Aiden. He had finally accepted them days before though. "Damn it, we all need you, your pack. Stop trying to die," he brought his hands down again right over Ethan's heart.

 **~ED LA~**

Ethan's eyes opened sitting up all at once letting out a roar that was almost deafening to Scott and Isaac as they covered their ears. Ethan fell back keeping his now electric blue eyes open looking up at Isaac. It took a minute or two before he could form words though. "They okay?" he asked in a choked voice blood coming up. He didn't know when the others had gotten there, but he was glad to have help.

"Scott's got Aiden. Alison's trying to convince Lydia to let go of Danny so they can check her throat. Danny's okay, I think they're both shaken though," Isaac said moving so he was behind Ethan propping him up so he could see. "The other two are dead," he replied looking over at Deucalion's body. He'd already seen Kali's when they got there. Her heart had been lying on the ground beside her lifeless body.

Ethan looked over at Scott seeing his brother lying still. He couldn't focus his hearing with the pain going through his body. "He saved me again, us," he choked out from the blood. "You did too. I was giving up, couldn't feel Aiden. There was too much pain to feel if he was alive,"

"He's alive," Isaac reassured Ethan trying to find a place to touch that wasn't bleeding. It took him a moment, but he lifted Ethan up moving over to Scott sitting down.

He supported Ethan against his body with his legs on the outside of Ethan's. He didn't miss the whine of pain Ethan let out. He'd tried not to jolt him as they sat down, but there were open wounds all over his body. He didn't even know how he was awake let alone alive. Most of them were deep and made him sick thinking about what he had been through a second time. He wrapped his arm around Ethan's torso using his shirt's long sleeve to try and stop the wound on his abdomen to stop bleeding. He wasn't sure if it would help, but he was trying.

 **~ED LA~**

Scott shifted Aiden bringing his arm to Ethan's hand helping the older twin grip Aiden's hand. "Argent called Deaton. Stiles is borrowing an ambulance so we can move you two to the clinic. Deaton's going be ready when we get there," he said.

He had been told more than once that Kali and Deucalion were evil, he just never had let it sink in they could be monsters. They might not have been tortured with wolfsbane, but he could tell it was bad. He wasn't sure how Deaton was going to treat them with the severities of their broken bones. He was thinking he was going to have to cast them so they would heal. The worst part was the super moon was coming in less than a week. If they weren't healed by then it was going to be bad. Scott could smell the blood that was all over the parking lot as if it was in his nose. It was strong and he could smell a lot in it.

He hadn't hesitated to tell Alison's dad to take the kill shot though. He'd heard the howl Aiden let out; he saw Deucalion tearing into his chest like it was nothing. He'd known that Aiden was seconds from having his heart ripped out. One wolfsbane bullet with mountain ash and mistletoe mixed in straight to the head had killed the Demon Wolf once and for all. The only two things they had to worry about now was making sure the twins didn't die for one. The second was the person who was killing others as sacrifices. He had been planning on getting the twins to help him out more. He hadn't wanted a repeat of the week before with Aiden losing it. He understood why he was going stir crazy even if he had been trying to protect them.

He had gotten the pack to do bonding over the last week too. He had been grateful when Isaac had finally accepted the twins as his pack mates. He'd been worried that he wouldn't he didn't want there to be problems. A pack that couldn't get along would fall apart and be distracted by other things. Isaac was the only other werewolf here at the moment that could help him. Derek was hopefully helping Stiles get their transportation. He wanted to do more for the twins, but he couldn't right now. So he kept taking short bursts of Aiden's pain while watching to make sure that his chest kept rising.

 **~ED LA~**

Ethan could feel his body wanting to heal. He just couldn't feel the hand or arm that was holding onto Aiden's hand. He hadn't even felt it when Scott had placed Aiden's hand in his. He closed his eyes leaning back against Isaac taking the comfort that he was giving him. It had been a wonderful feeling when he had been accepted by Isaac finally. He didn't think he would get a chance to make up for what he had done. He had never had a pack bond even with the two that were now dead. He had come close with Ennis, but he still had only trusted Aiden that much until now. He had felt whole when he got the last bond with Isaac. He'd felt how happy Aiden had been too. He had been counting on the pack to show up and help.

"Just don't take too much pain, don't want you to die," he said barely above a whisper. He had no choice but to keep lying like he was knowing he would have died if they hadn't shown up. Aiden would be dead and then Lydia and Danny would have been killed.

"I won't," Isaac said looking over to Scott then at Aiden. Scott had propped Aiden up like he had Ethan taking small amounts of his pain too. Aiden was completely still against Scott. The only way he knew he was alive was he could hear the erratic beat of his heart. "You two are going to be okay. You're free of them once and for all," he said feeling Ethan relaxing some.

He never thought he could forgive the twins even if he had taken Scott letting them in the pack as Scott's decision. He was the alpha even if he didn't have the eyes to match the leadership. Scott's decision had been final in his mind so he had gone through everything. In the end knowing that Ethan had saved Erica from being killed had helped a lot. Boyd and Cora were also safe because there was a kindness in the twins. It was clear to see that they were only trying to survive now. He hadn't hesitated to come here with Scott to save them. He'd risk his life to make sure his pack mates were safe.

Isaac rested his head against the top of Ethan's telling him he was going to be okay. He didn't want it to be a lie so he forced his self into believing it too. Ethan and Aiden were going to make it they would not die from this. They survived a month or so back from almost worse than this. If they could make it through that then they were going to live through this. He could hear Ethan's heart slowing slightly from how fast it had been going. He had finished what Aiden started in keeping Ethan alive. He was worried that if he let go of Ethan he was going to fade away because of the wounds on his back. They were just as bad as the one on his shoulder if not worse.

They had all been hanging out in the last week when they weren't busy with school and other things. It was the smaller things that he had found out by just being around the twins that had helped in his decision too. Scott had been getting them to 'fake fight' so the twins could teach them moves. It had been funny watching Ethan and Aiden since they practically mirrored each other on moves. It was one of the first conversations he'd had with Ethan and Aiden that didn't involve threats. Danny and Lydia had been smiling when they had joined their boyfriends. He was glad he gave in because he had a reason to help without feeling obligated because of the pack. They were his friends and he refused to let them die.

 **~ED LA~**

Danny wanted to go to Ethan, but he knew he couldn't leave Lydia. She was holding onto him with a death grip. He had finally gotten her to turn so they could see her throat. There was blood trickling down, but the claws hadn't gone in deep. He was thankful for that, but knew how close they had come to dying.

He'd heard Ethan's roar a few minutes before after seeing Isaac beating against his boyfriend's chest. He had been relived when Ethan had sat up. He was worried about Aiden though cause he hadn't seen him move since Scott had gotten to him. He was just glad that Lydia hadn't screamed. They all knew what it meant if she was screaming. She'd only done it earlier when Kali had dragged her from the car. That scream hadn't been as loud as the one she let out as a banshee warning.

"I don't think she did any damage from what I can see," Argent said wiping the rest of the blood from Lydia's neck. It had finally stopped coming out after he'd applied some pressure.

"I need Aiden. I got to tell him it's okay," Lydia said even though her throat felt like it was on fire. "He needs to know he didn't have to apologize," she wiped the tears away trying to see where Aiden was at.

"Scott's got him right now, Lyd," Alison said sitting behind her friend. "You can tell him once we're at the clinic," she said moving her hand over Lydia's back comforting her.

She knew why Lydia wanted to tell Aiden what she did. She'd been there when he'd told her he wouldn't go looking for Kali or kill her. It had been after they came to check on them at Danny's. She had heard about what happened between Ethan and Aiden. Lydia had been upset and made Aiden swear on everything he wouldn't go after Kali. By everything she meant their sex life and love life. She didn't want to keep worrying if she would wake up and he would be dead for good. There was also the fear she would find Aiden's dead body that haunted her dreams.

"I don't want him to die. He didn't even hesitate when he said he loved me this time. I don't want him to think it's what he gets for saying it," Lydia knew how Aiden felt about the words. The last thing she wanted him to think was he'd said I love you again and this happened. "Every time he said it in the past someone got hurt or died," she leaned against Danny feeling Alison and his arm around her.

 **~ED LA~**

Danny moved a moment later getting up before he lifted Lydia up in his arms. He knew she wasn't going to be okay until she was near Aiden. They couldn't wait til they got to the clinic either. He wanted to see Ethan as well so he walked over to where they were at. He knelt down as close as he could get to Scott with Lydia.

"She needs to be close to him," Danny said when Scott looked at him. "It's complicated, but trust me, she needs to be next to Aiden right now." he didn't explain just let Scott wrap his free arm around Lydia who leaned against Aiden putting her hand above his heart. She didn't care about the blood that was there. Danny went over sitting beside Isaac who was holding Ethan still. He took Ethan's free hand in one of his. "Hey," he said. "You really got to stop trying to leave me," he teased, but he didn't smile.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean stop breathing," Ethan said trying to stop the blood coming from his mouth.

He could barely feel the hand Danny had though and nothing at all from one had Aiden's still. He was scared because he knew that Deucalion had done a number to his back and shoulder. He didn't want to be stuck this way forever not able to feel anything. He knew that he had healed from last month and in the past, but this felt so different. He hated the feeling he was getting from being cut off from Aiden again too.

Danny reached up wiping the blood and tears away. He could tell that Ethan was scared right now. He was scared too, but Ethan was talking to him right now. He wanted him to stay awake so he knew that he was safe. He knew that it was easier if Ethan slept when it came to healing though. He hated that Ethan was scared and yet again hurt. He thought he was done with worrying about Ethan getting hurt this bad. He hoped that this time he was since the alphas were dead. He gave Ethan a slight smile seeing his blue eyes that were still shining from when he'd woken up. He hadn't let them shift back yet to their natural brown.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to. Stiles called few minutes ago. They're on the way, he tried to steal the ambulance, but his dad caught him. Apparently Derek had to show his dad just how real werewolves were," he kept talking trying to distract Ethan from the pain.

Ethan laughed even though it hurt. He knew how much Stiles didn't want to tell his dad about the supernatural. The idea of Derek doing it was funny since Derek sometimes went a little over board on the reveal. "It might help some having him involved though. Easier cover this up in a way if needs to be," he said groaning.

"Don't talk, babe, just rest. I hear the siren coming. Lydia hasn't screamed so Aiden's going be okay, so are you," Danny replied wiping more of the blood from Ethan's mouth. "I love you and once you're healed we're going to get Wii bowling and get better so we can kick those two's asses at it for real," he smiled this time kissing the top of Ethan's head. It was the only part that didn't have blood.

"Love you too," Ethan said closing his eyes letting out a sigh feeling Isaac taking more of his pain. He tried to stay awake, but he couldn't fight against his bodies need for rest. It was the best way for him to heal so he gave in. He knew Aiden was okay, Danny, Lydia too and he could feel the healing. It wasn't as sever as before since there was no wolfsbane, but it was far from the best. He took comfort in everything knowing he was safe and probably for good with the other two dead.

 **~ED LA~**

Lydia could hear the siren coming glad that Stiles had finally gotten the ambulance. She had heard Alison telling him to do whatever it took to get it. Even though she knew he didn't want to tell his dad, she was glad he had. She knew they were going to need it to move the twins. She felt Aiden's heart beating under her hand. It hadn't slowed down since she'd placed it there.

"Just hang on Aiden; we need you to hang on. Ethan's okay, so are Danny and I. I forgive you for breaking your promise. I know you had no choice she was about to kill me. You did the only thing you could to save us." she said against his ear hoping he could hear her. "You're nothing like them, you're not a monster. You're the man I love. You promised me forever so don't you dare give up," she wasn't going to let him give up on living.

"His body might be trying to compensate for all the pain he took from Ethan," Scott said when Aiden still didn't respond. "I can't tell who has more injuries, but Aiden took on all of it so Ethan would stay alive. Still took Isaac to keep Ethan's heart from stopping and starting though," he took a little more of Aiden's pain having to stop before he took much at all. It was starting to take a toll on him as well.

"We beat Ethan and Danny in bowling tonight. I taught him how to bowl and he picked it up so fast. We were being normal teenagers for one night. He kept picking on Danny and Ethan about being cheesy even though we were too." Lydia said, "We won against them and decided to come here. Losers had to buy dinner for the winners. I just wanted one night out. Ethan kept saying was too dangerous, but Aiden promised him a weekend away with Danny." She couldn't imagine what Ethan was thinking right now. They had promised him that nothing would happen and it had. She hoped that he didn't blame his self for this.

Scott tightened his hold on Lydia not sure what he could say that would make his friend feel better. He just kept telling her it was going to be okay. He used to get upset at the thought of Aiden with Lydia, Ethan with Danny, but now it was different. The twins had ended up falling for his pack mates, his family. It wasn't just pack it was family, which made Ethan and Aiden family too. He looked up seeing the ambulance pulling into the parking lot glad that it was finally here.

"We'll get them to Deaton's and he'll be annoying you again in no time," Scott finally said knowing Lydia got annoyed at least once a day by Aiden. It was actually funny watching them sometimes. Aiden would do everything to get her to talk to him when she was annoyed and didn't. They worked good together balancing each other out and Lydia was herself. She didn't pretend to be something she was not around Aiden. He treated her the way she deserved to be treated.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced. Sorry for not posting last week, but I was doing Thiam week. I will try to post a second chapter before the end of the week.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: It's been three days since the show down and the twins have recovered some. They spent time with Danny and Lydia while their still healing. There is a surprise about Danny/Ethan in this chapter as well.**

 **Title: Beaten But Not Truly Broken**

 **Characters: Danny/Ethan, Lydia/Aiden, Kali, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Deaton**

 **Summary: Kali is furious over losing Ennis and when she finds that the twins have gotten too close to their assignments she takes her anger out on them. Not for faint of heart in the first couple of chapters. Started this in January or February of 2017 just got it the way I wanted it.**

Ethan and Aiden had been unconscious when they had gotten to Deaton's three days earlier. Deaton and Scott's mom had worked on both of them cleaning and stitching them up. It wasn't as bad as before since there was no wolfsbane involved. However, it still wasn't good with the amount of blood they'd lost and the open wounds. Yet, Ethan was the worse between them with his back ripped open and his shoulder.

Deucalion had missed severing Ethan's spine by only an inch. He'd managed to rip into the nerves and muscles that were there. It was why Ethan hadn't been able to feel much of anything. His shoulder wasn't much better with a huge chunk gone. The muscles had been ripped away and there was only one tendon holding his arm in place. His other arm had been ripped out of the socket and broken in multiple places. Deaton had known that pure adrenaline had kept Ethan fighting.

Deaton had gotten Scott and Isaac to help, one with him the other with Melissa working on Aiden. It had taken four hours, but they had gotten them cleaned and sewn up. He'd placed both of Ethan's arms in a cast until they could heal. He didn't want them getting infected needing the bones to mend after he'd set them. He'd done the same with Aiden's leg because Deucalion had crushed his knee cap completely. Part of Aiden's bone was going to have to grow back where it had been fragmented inside his leg.

With all the damage done to them both Deaton didn't know how they were alive this time either. Especially Aiden because he'd taken Ethan's pain even though he'd been just as injured in ways. Giving up their alpha sparks had only done so much to help. However, he was sure that Aiden taken Kali's had made sure he didn't die with what he'd done. Pure will to survive was more than likely what kept them going.

 **~ED LA~**

"I really suggest sedating you two tonight," Deaton said for the second time since the lunar eclipse was that night.

It had been three days of them healing as quickly as they were able to since they were betas now. He didn't want them feeling the pain as if they were humans. It wasn't going to be a pleasant experience at all. He'd had pain in his life, but nothing like the twins had to be feeling now. He wanted to do it to help not punish them, but Ethan was against it. Aiden was giving more complaint to it out of the both of them. Lydia had even tried to convince them to sleep since it would help more. Scott had even tried ordering them to take it, but the twins were stubborn.

"I didn't wake up until yesterday, there is no way I'm being medically put under," Aiden said even though he was nervous about the pain.

It had taken two days for him to wake up after taking Ethan's pain. He hadn't cared it would turn him to a beta something they had never been before. Omegas and Alphas, but being a beta was new. He had made up his mind and nothing was going to change it. Ethan was at least on his side about this one. He loved Lydia, but he couldn't be put under again. He had panicked when he woke up. He'd been glad that Lydia had been there since he hadn't remembered what happened at first. Deaton said it was from all the pain he had taken and his body was trying to compensate. He'd gotten sick too, but hadn't had anything in his stomach to throw up. Deaton was giving them fluids again, but he still had the urge to throw up.

"We'll be okay, doc. We've had worse than this and survived." Ethan added feeling the same way Aiden did.

He hadn't been unconscious but for twelve hours after the attack, but he wasn't keen on behind sedated. He could tell that Aiden was getting stressed and he didn't want that right now. Aiden couldn't go anywhere like he couldn't. It was annoying, but at least he was alive and awake. Danny had promised him that it wasn't his fault as to what happened. He hadn't even thought about that yet, but Danny had known it would happen. Danny knew a lot about his thoughts before he said them out loud. Aiden and he had that too, but Danny didn't need in his mind to know it. He was glad that he had Danny and he hadn't gotten hurt.

"Okay, before it happens I'll give you something for the pain that will keep you awake," Deaton said checking Ethan's shoulder since he'd removed the cast earlier. "It looks a lot better than it did. I'm just going to wrap it in a bandage." he had already checked the one that had been broken.

He was shocked at how quickly the muscles and tendons were growing back. He thought it was due to the pack bond that the twins now had. He had been grateful that Isaac had accepted them as well. It had made the pack that much stronger now something that would go a long ways. Derek had also been helping when it came to taking the pain. He was an alpha so he could take more. He knew that the packs had somewhat merged together now. Derek and Scott were more or less agreeing on a lot of things. It was like what the coach had done with Scott and Jackson the year before on the lacrosse team. Co-captains, but more like co-alphas since Scott might not have the spark, but there was no doubt he was an alpha.

Ethan winced nodding at what Deaton had said. The pain wasn't agonizing anymore thankfully. It was close to a dull ache even though he could feel his body knitting itself back together. He kept his eyes closed thinking about Danny. He was going to be spending the eclipse with him later once Danny got out of school. He had made him go once he'd woken up even though Danny had wanted to stay with him. He had been relieved that he hadn't been hurt. He wished Kali hadn't got near Lydia, but he was glad she was okay too.

Lydia had become a friend to him too, like a sister really. It was nice having a sister something he had wanted years ago. His mom had been trying before they'd been killed wanting a girl too. They'd even thought about adopting a child or two. He couldn't help but think about his family right now since he didn't have anything else to do. He hated when it got like this and his brain couldn't move on from one thing.

 **~ED LA~**

"At least Danny won't have to help you use the bathroom now," Aiden said trying to distract his brother from any pain he felt.

He didn't want Ethan to be feeling any pain, but he couldn't take it. He'd been doing his best to distract Ethan from it. Deaton had pushed the two cots together while they'd been sleeping at night. Having Ethan next to him helped a lot since he knew that Ethan was still there. He had been terrified he would wake up and Ethan would be dead. He hadn't felt or heard anything after he'd taken all of Ethan's pain. He hadn't even known that Scott had caught him before he'd hit the pavement. He had known someone had been there to kill Deucalion who'd been trying to rip his heart out. His chest was still healing from what Deucalion had done, but for the most part it had healed over. He didn't care about the pain though as long as the ones he loved were alive.

"I will hurt you if you dare breathe a word of that to anyone else," Ethan growled his eyes going electric blue. "It's not funny at least you can use the crutches to get there and go yourself," he glared when Aiden started laughing.

"I'm sorry; I know it's not funny. I was just thinking you might want to be glad you haven't had to go the other," Aiden couldn't control the laughter when his twin understood what he meant. "See, it could have been worse,"

"If I could throw something at you I would. Doc, make sure he suffers just little when you check his leg. He is being a brat right now," Ethan said even though he'd never want Aiden to feel pain again. He'd had thought Aiden was done for, but Aiden once again proved him wrong. He loved when Aiden proved him wrong. He also wouldn't mind kicking Aiden's ass for bringing up the bathroom problems he'd had. Fluids still made a person have to pee and he'd been miserable.

Deaton didn't stop the smile that came over his face. It hadn't been dull having the twins around again. He would rather not see them so much though because of injuries. "I'll let Danny and Lydia deal with handling you two," he had opted to stay neutral after the first word war between them the day before. He left the room letting them work it out.

 **~ED LA~**

"I'm not a brat, you're a human lover," Aiden shot back unable to think of a quick come back.

"Lydia's human too moron," Ethan said sticking his tongue out. He wished that he could flip Aiden off at the moment, but he couldn't. He knew if Aiden was joking around he was feeling better even if they weren't healed all the way yet.

"She's a banshee, which makes her supernatural. Whatever the hell a banshee is, but Danny's human all the way." Aiden retorted taking the second pillow he had throwing it at his brother.

"Aiden Jacob Steiner, do not throw things at your brother or I'll make you go another week without sex," Lydia said walking into the room scolding her boyfriend.

"Who told you my middle name?" Aiden groaned, he had known she'd use it against him if she'd known.

"Honey, it's called bribing your brother with something he wanted and I had," Lydia said kissing Aiden's face where it had healed. There wasn't a trace that it had been split open days earlier now. "I know his too thanks to Danny, but he's not the one being a monkey's butt,"

Aiden knew he was defeated, "Fine I'll be nice to him, for a while," he grinned before kissing Lydia, glad she was there.

Lydia gave into Aiden even though she'd thought of denying him for being a butt to his brother. She'd listened to them go back and forth until Danny had threatened to gag them both if they didn't stop. It had been funny to watch them both stop at once even though Danny was Ethan's boyfriend. She would have said something then, but listening to their banter had her in a laughing fit. Danny had been laughing too, but it had gotten a little too personal so he'd stopped it. She had understood why too since she didn't need to know about their sex life. She didn't want anyone else to hear hers either.

Ethan knew that he could get Aiden on being whipped in that moment. However, Lydia had defended him so he would be nice. He couldn't wait until Danny showed up so he could kiss on his boyfriend. He shut his eyes letting Lydia and Aiden have somewhat privacy in the room. He wished he could roll over, but he was stuck on his back. As long as they didn't start having sex he wasn't going to say anything. Aiden was the happiest he had been in years so he was going to let him have that.

 **~ED LA~**

Danny didn't get to the 'safe house' until later that day since he had practice. Ethan had made him promise to go about his normal schedule. When he got to the house he found Ethan sitting outside on the porch. He dropped his bag at the steps before walking over to the swing sitting with Ethan. "Hey, babe. Why you look down?" he asked putting his arm around Ethan. He noticed the cushion behind him where his back was still healing.

"I'm not down," Ethan said giving Danny a smile leaning into him. "They were watching The Notebook and I couldn't take it anymore. Plus it was more them making out than paying attention to it. I needed some air and I guess it just hit me that their gone," he had known it, but hadn't processed it.

"Oh, are you okay? I know that at some point they hadn't been all bad. So it's okay if you miss who they were and that those two are gone," Danny said not wanting Ethan to feel guilty for what he felt.

"Aiden asked for the bikes for our sixteenth birthday. We had driven other vehicles before, but not bikes. Ennis taught us how to ride them after Duke bought them for us. It was six months after we had joined them so it was like saying we were there to stay. It's why I was relieved to have them before they were destroyed. Ennis was always nice to us saved my ass once from getting chewed out when I let my guard down by mistake. He took the heat, he's the one I'm going to miss," Ethan said knowing that Danny had already known how he felt about Ennis' death.

He had actually cried when Ennis had died because he had been the best one of them. Ennis hadn't deserved to die the way he had. He still blamed Deucalion for what he'd done to his friend. Ennis had hung out with Aiden and him more than the other two. Danny had held him that night after Aiden had text him. He had been there with Danny having fun and Aiden had to deal with Kali's anger. Aiden had told him to stay but he'd still felt a little bad for having so much fun with Danny. Ennis would have been happy for him though. That was the one thing he did know. Ennis wasn't like everyone thought he was at least not towards Aiden and him. Ennis had actually told him to do what he wanted when it came to Danny. He'd been shocked, but if he'd wanted out of the pack for Danny he thought that Ennis might have helped.

"I get that," Danny replied before standing up, "Come on, I want to go inside and just lay with you. This swing isn't comfortable and you're back is still healing," he waited until Ethan agreed before helping him off the swing.

He was careful with Ethan's arms since they were still healing as well. He wasn't even sure how he had gotten down on the swing. Although Ethan was determined when he wanted to be. He had tried to use the bathroom by his self the first time. It hadn't been hard to convince Ethan though when he couldn't get his pants down. Getting his pants down had been the only thing that Ethan couldn't figure out. It had been what had gotten Ethan to give in on letting him help use the bathroom. Ethan had refused to be hooked up to a catheter. Which he had understood why, those things were no fun.

 **~ED LA~**

Once Ethan was standing Danny kissed him glad that he finally could now that his mouth had healed. Being used as a battering ram hadn't done wonders for either twin. Ethan moaned wishing he could touch Danny, but he still couldn't move his arms that far up. "Lead the way, I need to feel you against me even if we can't have sex," he groaned wishing they could. He'd already gotten hard twice thinking about Danny.

"I can always blow you, again," Danny grinned before getting his bag and walking into the house.

He had woken up that morning finding Ethan rock hard. He'd made him stay quiet while he'd jacked him off. Right before he came he'd taken him into his mouth so no one would notice. Ethan had barely kept it down and he still thought that Aiden had heard, but ignored them. Ethan had been the one that had asked for it. He wouldn't have done it otherwise, but Ethan didn't seem to be having problems like he had before. He was actually glad that it hadn't brought more bad memories back for either twin. He'd asked Ethan if he was okay so many times, but Ethan kept telling him he was getting there. It wasn't like the bad memories would be washed away forever. They weren't weighing Ethan down though, which he was glad of. He had been worried that Ethan would think this had been his fault. Hearing Ethan tell him he knew it wasn't had been just as good as Ethan waking up.

"I'd rather be in your ass right now or you in mine. I just can't figure how cause I can't sit straight up for long yet." Ethan complained, but he was still trying to come up with a plan.

"I can always ride you, you will have to remember not to raise your arm though," Danny offered closing the door when they got to the bedroom.

He pulled the sheet that was on the bed back after he stripped his clothes off. He helped Ethan out of the loose pants he had on so he was naked too. He had refused to put a shirt on since it made his back hurt more. Danny got on the bed first since Ethan couldn't move over to the other side. Once Ethan was on the bed Danny covered them both up. He laid his head on the pillow getting as close to Ethan as he could.

"I don't know if I thanked you for it, but thank you for taking care of me. I really didn't want to have to ask, but you knew what I needed," Ethan said ignoring the slight pain taking Danny's hand in his. He had regained the ability to move his arm and hand just before Danny had gotten there making it easier to hold onto Danny some.

"You refused anything to drink even though you needed to stay hydrated. It didn't take much to figure out you were trying not to have to use the bathroom," Danny explained running his thumb over Ethan's hand. Unlike Aiden, Danny wasn't laughing he knew how Ethan had felt about asking. "That forever deal, it includes us taking care of each other. Whether it be you taking on werewolves to protect me or me helping you with bathroom problems cause you can't move your arms. I'd never turn you away like I know you wouldn't have let me die," he had sat with Ethan until he'd woken up.

"I wasn't having a catheter stuck in my dick for option three. I hate needles and thank god I was unconscious when he was sewing me up." Ethan flinched at both thoughts, "Aiden's still teasing me about it, which Lydia yelled at him about. She actually middle named him, which was so funny because he had guilt face bad," he smiled trying to keep his eyes open.

"Yeah, I couldn't help torture him about having same name as Jacob on Twilight. He growled at me promising to find dirt on me and use it. Lydia's thinking about making him watch Twilight since he did promise to use his cast to hit me with once it's off." Danny laughed before carefully leaning over kissing Ethan. He knew that Aiden wouldn't actually hurt him. He had broken the door handles on his car to keep him safe. "Get some sleep little wolf. You're going to need it for tonight and I'll be here when you wake up."

"Aiden said he could easily take Jacob out in either form. He was pissed the day he found out his name had been jacked for the book and movie. Claimed it was his first not some smoking hot movie dude. I asked him when he started liking guys too," Ethan said fighting sleep wanting to talk to Danny more. "He growled at me telling me to stuff it he was pleading the fifth," he smiled closing his eyes after returning Danny's kiss.

Danny watched Ethan sleep after he drifted off. He was glad that his boyfriend was sleeping. It helped with the healing and he wanted nothing more than to let Ethan sleep through the lunar eclipse. He wished he could protect him from losing his werewolf abilities for fifteen minutes. It was hard enough watching how miserable Ethan was at the moment. Ethan had risked his life protecting Lydia and him just like Aiden had. He would never regret letting Ethan into his heart knowing it was the best thing he had done.

Danny hadn't even thought about what he was doing when Ethan had woken up this go round. He had told Ethan that he loved him and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He had given him a ring that Ethan was wearing on his hand now that he could. He had seen it when he'd sat down on the porch swing. He had put it on a necklace at first so that Ethan could wear it while he healed.

He had told Aiden what he was going to do and Aiden had promised to kick his ass if he hurt Ethan. Danny had ignored him telling him he'd do the same if he broke Lydia's heart. Ethan had been surprised by the ring and he had asked him why. He had said yes, but he'd asked why after he said yes. He knew that there was still a little doubt in Ethan's mind at times he deserved love.

Danny had made sure that he understood why he wanted to marry him. He didn't need years to figure out that he loved Ethan. They could spend all of that time loving each other and just being together. He couldn't wait until they were husbands and he didn't want to wait years either. He was thinking about doing it by graduation or after graduation one. He was going to make sure that Ethan was never hurt like this again. He would do anything to keep him safe from the pain that he had gone through.

Ethan deserved everything good that was out there. He wanted to show Ethan every day what he felt for him. The ring showed everyone that he wanted Ethan to be with him. He had been with guys that had been horrible to him. He had been with guys that were jerks and just wanted to fuck. Ethan wasn't like that those other guys he was so much better. Jackson had even liked Ethan when they'd Skyped a while back when Ethan had first started healing from the first battle.

Danny kissed Ethan's lips before closing his eyes resting his hand on Ethan's torso. He loved Ethan and once he was healed he was going to get Ethan to have dinner with his parents again. They'd planned it for tonight, but that was before everything happened. His parents knew nothing about the supernatural, but he was thinking about telling them. Ethan was going to be his husband and Ethan was a werewolf. He loved Ethan just the way he was and wouldn't ask him to change. He couldn't wait to tell the others that they were engaged either.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: I hope you all liked that little surprise of the engagement. I thank you all who have read and reviewed this. I got three chapters left which includes the epilogue.**

 **EN2: I was asked last week by a reader about doing a Lyadien week (Lydia/Aiden) If anyone is interested let me know. I'll do it if get at least six that are interested in writing for that week.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Aiden and Ethan are healed up it's been a week since the lunar eclipse. Things are mostly back to normal as they can be in Beacon Hills. All Lydia Aiden romance in this chapter.**

 **Title: Beaten But Not Truly Broken**

 **Characters: Danny/Ethan, Lydia/Aiden, Kali, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Deaton**

 **Summary: Kali is furious over losing Ennis and when she finds that the twins have gotten too close to their assignments she takes her anger out on them. Not for faint of heart in the first couple of chapters. Started this in January or February of 2017 just got it the way I wanted it.**

Aiden was glad to have the cast off his leg. He'd hated the stupid thing, but having it had been better than lying in the bed all the time. He hated being immobile since he'd spent almost five years that way some days. The first thing he had done was shower; the second was taking off on his bike to school. It was normal and that was what he'd wanted. Ethan had gone back the day before since Deaton had taken the second cast off. He knew his twin was happy to be able to use his arms. He'd loved teasing Ethan about not being able to do so, but having motor skills again was better.

Danny hadn't wanted Ethan driving his motorcycle yet so Aiden didn't bother looking for the bike. He parked beside Scott's before going into the school looking for Lydia. He had wanted to surprise her so he hadn't mentioned the cast being off. He couldn't wait to have his arms around her. There was something about Lydia that had him feeling like he was home. He'd never felt like that with anyone besides Ethan since they were little. It was different with Ethan, but when he was with Lydia it was like his life was complete. It sounded cheesy probably, but he'd die for her even when she kept telling him to live.

He walked up to Lydia's locker waiting for her to close it so she'd see him. He watched her putting her lipstick on knowing she would be reapplying it soon. He enjoyed kissing her, but just being there holding her hand was just as great. Snuggling up on the bed and watching movies was perfection too. He didn't need to go out and do something nightly to be happy. Having Lydia next to him until his life was over hopefully from old age would be a perfect way to go. He never believed in soul mates until he met her even when his mom promised him that he'd have one when he was little.

He wished his parents were alive to see Lydia and how he was okay now. He knew they would like her. His mom had been strong and caring just like Lydia was. In some ways Lydia reminded him of her. It wasn't a creepy kind of way like you're marrying your mother type deal. He loved Lydia with everything he had and he had something for her later. He had known that Ethan would end up proposing to Danny like he had. He'd promised Danny to kick his ass if he hurt Ethan in any way. Danny had promised to take him to the cleaners if he messed with Lydia too.

He wouldn't mind Danny being his brother in-law when Ethan married him. He could hardly believe that there was a time he didn't like Danny. Time did change things the way he saw it. There had been a time he wouldn't do anything to save anyone besides Ethan, which was like three months back. He had a pack he could trust with his life now too and would do anything for. The family pack he had at birth was the only one he'd felt that way about. He had thought of Ethan as his pack for so long too just the two of them. They had so many things now that he was the happiest he'd been in years.

 **~ED LA~**

Lydia closed her locker looking at Aiden before handing him her books. "You can stand there with that smirk all you want, Aiden. We're not going to coach's office or the guidance office to have sex," she smiled before taking hold of his free hand. "We're going to class and at lunch I will consider doing it," she couldn't help but make him wait a little. He had spent an hour denying her the night before. She'd gotten frustrated until he finally let her off.

"You know you enjoyed it, but I can live with waiting a little," Aiden said not bothering to growl. It would only get him more time out and almost a week without sex was getting to him. He had finally gotten her to ride him the night before, after getting her past her ability to take not cumming.

"You don't have a choice about it, love," Lydia said walking into her first class.

There wasn't anybody in the room since it was a good fifteen minutes until class. She just wanted a little alone time with Aiden. She told herself she was going to wait as she pulled him close for a kiss. She was going to be good and not give into Aiden at the moment. It wasn't punishment she just wanted to be close. She wasn't looking for sex just the two of them being able to be next to each other. It wasn't always about wanting to have sex. She could tell there was a difference in Aiden.

When they first got together it was all about hooking up. Things had changed around the time Ennis had died. She'd asked Aiden about it too wanting to know. She had been a little surprised to find out that Ennis had told them at some point to follow their hearts. She had already thought it was horrible that Deucalion had killed Ennis. It had made it worse knowing that Ennis died for no reason.

Aiden moved his hands down taking hold of her ass before lifting her up after he set her books down. He let out moan when Lydia ground against him once she had her legs locked around him. He didn't hesitate turning his head when her mouth went to his neck .He didn't mind the gesture in submitting to Lydia. He'd do it every time too because she was the one he loved.

"Do we have to wait?" Aiden asked letting growl slip out feeling Lydia bit down harder on his neck. She didn't just like biting his neck either, which was total turn on for him. He could smell her arousal just as much as his own. He wanted to taste her and make her cum before class started. "Lyd," he groaned when she pulled back from his neck. He had to let go when she went to get down.

"I said you have to wait. I follow through on what I say, sometimes," Lydia smiled before she sat down in one of the desks.

"You're going to be the death of me yet," Aiden complained, but he sat down once he moved his desk closer to hers. He'd have to move it back once class started, but for now he wanted to be close to Lydia.

 **~ED LA~**

Lydia took hold of Aiden's hand giving it a squeeze. "I'd never want to see you dead. I've already about lost you twice," she said looking at him. She kept having the same nightmare too, they all died. Allison's dad didn't get there in time and Aiden died before they were finished off. "I love you and loosing you, even thinking about it, hurts,"

It wasn't the best angle with the bar being between the desks, but Aiden wrapped his arm around her. He leaned in as close as he could get letting her head rest against his chest. "I'm sorry, Angel," she meant everything to him. He hated seeing her in pain and knew how much seeing him almost die a second time had hurt. "I keep trying to block it out. You being pulled from the car, but I keep reliving that moment."

Lydia listened at his heart beating letting her eyes close. She didn't want to start crying right now. They had mostly dealt with their fears with what happened. The night of the eclipse they'd lain together talking. She had wished she'd been able to take his pain, but she couldn't. The entire time he'd lost his werewolf abilities she held onto him just talking. It had been awful watching him suffer even for the short amount of time. She had at one point wished he was human, but that night she was glad he wasn't. She had kept praying the eclipse would hurry and end. She'd known he was in pain even when he had tried not making a sound. Aiden couldn't keep that kind of pain to his self but she'd distracted him the best she could.

She told him now about the nightmare she kept having about all of them lying in the parking lot dead. In the nightmare they didn't have a warning. Instead of letting them know they were there Deucalion and Kali killed them instantly. It wasn't dragged out just a snap of their necks. Their bodies were left in the parking lot, but their hearts were ripped out put in a box and left for the rest of the pack. She knew that it couldn't happen since they had burned Kali and Deucalion's bodies. Ethan hadn't wanted to go, but Aiden had, he'd tossed the Molotov cocktail that she'd made for it.

"As long as I can help it I will always save you, Lydia," Aiden said resting his chin on the top of her head.

His hand moved over her arm breathing in her scent. He'd kept his mind on her during the eclipse. It had been a long time since he'd felt as bad as he had that night. It wasn't like when he'd been tortured and attacked. He'd had his werewolf healing to coop with some of that pain. He'd also had the pack to help, this time they'd all been down. He'd almost thrown up it was that bad of a pain level. He hadn't told her how bad not wanting her to feel bad. He'd let her keep him anchored just listening to her voice.

"Ethan was right, you're my anchor now. I don't want to go back to who I was. I just don't know if I can stop if someone tries to kill you like she did," he had his own fears like he told her.

He also had a long line of people gunning for him. Scott and the others promised him that they'd deal with it when it came to that. He had never thought he'd be accepted by Scott or the others. He would never admit it out loud and Lydia was the only one that knew the truth about how he'd felt. Ethan might know from their bond but hadn't said anything to him. However, the night Scott had told him that they were safe and didn't have to worry he'd cried. Scott hadn't said the words you're in out right, but it wasn't rocket science.

Even the way Isaac helped Ethan the way he had when they'd gotten attacked had been something he never thought he'd see. He hadn't been able to help it, but Lydia had told him it was okay. He'd felt alone for years with just Ethan looking out for him. He loved Ethan with everything in him, but he'd needed that extra part too. The part that said you're not alone because someone is watching both your backs.

Lydia smiled; she'd already known she had become his anchor. "I can accept that if you have no other choice. You didn't have a choice when she was about to kill me. I was scared you were dead when you fell over. You didn't even make a sound just laid there so still. I didn't have a bad feeling, but I hadn't even seen that coming so I couldn't be sure."

"I could hear you all talking and stuff, but I couldn't get myself to wake up," Aiden explained, it was the one thing he hadn't told her about that night. He had been able to hear everything and it had helped since he hadn't been able to wake up. The pain had been awful. "When I felt you, I knew I'd be okay," he said right before the bell rang. He hated the stupid thing wishing he had more time.

Lydia sat up giving him a kiss that was slow and sweet before anyone could get in the class room. "Tonight you and I are going pick up where we left off. However, you try to deny me this time, I'll make you wear cock ring that vibrates." She gave him an innocent smile.

Aiden let out a playful growl before kissing her again. He loved how she could be bossy and demanding. It turned him on more than it probably should. "Yes, Angel. I'll be good," he said before moving his desk back to where it was supposed to be. "Lunch you're mine," he added before taking the notebook Lydia handed him.

 **~ED LA~**

Lydia wasn't sure where Aiden was taking her, but she had let him lead the way. She wouldn't have trusted anyone else that asked her to put on a blind fold so they could take her somewhere. Her free period was right after lunch which gave her more time, Aiden too. She was trying to figure out where they were going by the distance, but Aiden kept trying to confuse her. She thought they might have gone back around.

"Okay, we're here," Aiden said taking the blind fold off Lydia letting her see where they were. It was a small creek with some flowers along side the bank. He didn't know where it went since it flowed along the trail they used for cross country. It had taken them about ten minutes to walk there, but he thought she'd like it. "It's not the best place in the world, but I didn't want to fuck you over a desk today," he smiled before tossing the blanket down he'd 'borrowed' from Danny's trunk.

"I love it and it doesn't have to be the best in the world if it has you," Lydia said taking her shoes off sitting on the blanket. "You joining me or going to stand there?" she asked when he didn't move.

"Any place is the best in the world with you," Aiden said before joining her once his boots were off.

He pulled her onto his lap kissing her letting his hand cup the back of her head. Lydia put both her hands on his chest pushing him backwards. Aiden took the hint lying back on the blanket letting her have control. When Lydia moved her mouth from his down to his neck he turned it. Lydia smiled kissing and nipping at his neck loving the sounds that came from him.

Lydia took hold of the end of Aiden's shirt before pulling it up. He sat up just enough for her to get it off before lying back down. Lydia moved her hands over his torso. She knew where every wound would be if it hadn't healed over, both times. She had kissed every place one had been after he'd healed. She stopped herself from tearing up as she bent down capturing his mouth again.

It was warm out, but Aiden shivered when Lydia's hands moved over his sides. He moaned when her hands traced just above the waist band on his jeans. Lydia kissed her way down his body. She took turns pulling at his nipples knowing how much it turned him on. She had found it by accident, but used it to her advantage now. She sucked on each before letting them go moving farther down his body.

Aiden let his head go back panting feeling Lydia's tongue running over his abs. She bit down hard on each side before flattening her tongue over them. He felt her undoing his jeans lifting up before she told him too. Lydia slid them down tossing them with his shirt before straddling him again. The only thing separating them was her panties as she sat against his leaking cock. She looked over Aiden's body moving her hands over it again.

 **~ED LA~**

"Need you, Angel," Aiden said catching her hands pulling her forward into another kiss. He took hold of the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head once they needed air. He didn't want to break away, but they were among the living, air was needed. He used one hand to unhook her bra letting it fall away since it was strapless.

Lydia cried out when Aiden's mouth claimed her breast sucking on her nipple. She held him to her massaging his scalp with one hand. Her other one raked down his back causing him to moan. The vibration from his mouth went straight to her core. She whimpered as he pulled at her nipple before switching to her other breast. He kept switching until she was on the edge of cumming. Unlike the night before when she'd been close he didn't back off.

Aiden cupped one breast massaging it while playing with the nipple. His mouth firmly attached to the twin pulling the nipple between his teeth biting down. He made sure it didn't hurt before worrying it with his tongue. It didn't take long until he smelt Lydia's orgasm before she let out a shout grinding down on his cock. The fabric of her panties drenched as her juices flowed freely. Aiden moaned lifting her up slightly before tearing the crotch out her panties. He didn't even need his claws they were so damp.

Lydia took hold of his hands pinning them down before thrusting down impaling herself on his leaking cock. Aiden felt his eyes shift from brown to blue as Lydia clamped down on his throbbing cock. He was already drunk on the scent coming from both of them. He knew it wasn't going to take long for him to cum. Aiden sat up causing him to go deeper into Lydia.

She moaned resting her head against his shoulder sucking above his pulse. They sat together not moving letting her come down from her orgasm. Aiden ran his hands over her back a few times loving the moans she let out. He slid her skirt up farther after a minute holding onto her ass. He got to his knees before moving them back so she was under him.

Lydia whimpered running her hand over his face once she let go of his neck. Aiden pulled back until only the head of his cock was inside of her before thrusting forward. He didn't take his eyes off of Lydia as he started a slow pace. He felt her legs lock around his waist as they rocked together. He wanted to watch her fall apart in his arms again. Every time he rocked forward he connected with the neck of her womb.

Lydia moaned feeling as if she was looking into Aiden's soul. She felt like her own was exposed. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't come up with anything. For once her brain was failing her, but she didn't care. It only took one more rock before they were both cumming. She pulled him down silencing the sounds they were about to make. Aiden didn't bother picking up the pace up now that they were cumming. He held onto Lydia kissing her back. They put everything into the kiss they felt for each other not wanting to let the other go.

 **~ED LA~**

Aiden held Lydia to him pulling the blanket over them like a wrap once they were snuggled up. They were both sleepy, but trying to stay awake since they were still in the woods. The sounds around them were starting to be alluring though. He kissed her as he tightened his hold not wanting to let her go. He had thought about something over and over in the last few days. Lydia had agreed to be his the night they had been attacked. He had promised her forever too and he would give that too her.

Aiden held her with one arm digging into his pants pocket with the other pulling something out. "I know we're still in high school, but I want you to have this," he said letting her see what he had.

"It's beautiful," Lydia said taking the wolf head pendent that was on the chain he was holding up. She ran her fingers over the wolf head smiling at the blue eyes that looked just like Aiden's. "I love it,"

"I wanted to get you something that could be like a pre-engagement ring, but not a ring," Aiden said knowing she already knew about the meaning behind the pendent. He'd told her that his mom had been given one by his dad instead of a wedding ring. "I already told you I'm here for the long haul. Wanted others to know how much I love you too,"

Lydia sat up putting it on before she laid back down holding onto the wolf's head. It was cool against her heated skin, but it felt right against her heart. She smiled thinking about being married to Aiden some day. She didn't know if she could wait til they were out of college like she had once planned if she got married. "Graduation night, it's over a year away, but that's when we can get married," they would both be eighteen and no one could stop them.

Aiden smiled back at the idea of her being his wife. It was something he never thought he would have. "Sounds perfect, Angel. I'm hyphenating my last name so you know. You don't have to take mine, but I want yours," he said getting comfortable with her head against his chest.

"We both can because of course I'd want your last name," Lydia said kissing his chest feeling his heart beating against her lips. "I want everything about you," she sighed happily before drifting off. She was happy because she'd taken a chance on loving him and got more than she thought in return.

Aiden smiled watching her sleep loving the idea of her taking his name. He couldn't wait until then. It was about the time Ethan and Danny had agreed on getting married too. It would be nice to have a double wedding if they wanted to. He'd thought about it once when they'd been stuck in their former pack. The pack that had abused them to no end until they escaped. He had thought about a life of his own when they escaped. He knew Ethan had wanted to share a house with him and who ever they ended up with. When they were kids they'd wanted to share a home together too.

He wasn't sure how they were going to deal with the living situation now that they were healed up. It was a little scary thinking of not having Ethan in the same room or bed. If Ethan wanted to stay with Danny he wasn't going to stop him though. He wasn't scared that Ethan would vanish if he wasn't beside him. He could call or text him if he got worried. They also had their bond still even if they weren't alphas now they were still twins. He could close his eyes if he needed and reach out in his mind to know Ethan was there. He was beyond grateful to have what they had now. He hoped that no one from their pasts came looking for them either. If they did they'd have friends, family and pack to help them.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: Two chapters to go the next one will be all Ethan/Danny romance. Then comes the epilogue I have enjoyed the reviews and kudos I've gotten for this. I have thought of this as my little baby for so long I worked on it. Thanks to all of you.**

 **EN2: Still looking to see if anyone at least six writers wants to do a Lyadien week if not it's cool I'll write a few under some themes myself.**

 **EN3: For the ones of you reading He's Not A Real Wolf I got one more edit to do and rewrite a fight scene with Theo and the doctors at the end of chapter 3 and I should have it posted. Been hot here have had lack energy and fishing as well, but heat too hot so long don't storm I try have it up by Friday.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Own Nothing**

 **CN: Danny and Ethan have some fun of their own in one of the buses. I wrote this after Our Bus but had forgotten about that story til started editing it. Although this time it's Danny getting to ride Ethan. Enjoy one chapter left, which will be up in a few.**

 **Title: Beaten But Not Truly Broken**

 **Characters: Danny/Ethan mention of Scott**

 **Summary: Kali is furious over losing Ennis and when she finds that the twins have gotten too close to their assignments she takes her anger out on them. This chapter would happen at the same time as the one before this one. I just broke them up because they were too long together.**

Danny walked up behind Ethan sliding his hand over Ethan's back. He was glad he could do it without touching the bandage that had been there. His boyfriend's back had finished healing over and it was a relief. He let his fingers run the length of Ethan's spine before settling on the small of his back. He had been scared more than once that Ethan wouldn't be able to do something. After all his back had been ripped open and Deucalion had barely missed severing the nerves in his back. He was thankful that the demon werewolf was dead now and he couldn't hurt Ethan again.

"I want to find a quiet place and let you fuck me until I'm the one howling," Danny said against Ethan's ear. He let his tongue dart out running it just under Ethan's ear. He was horny and he was sure that Ethan could feel just how much. "I want you to make it where it's hard for me to walk for hours," he slid his hand over the front of Ethan's cargo pants that were getting a little too tight now.

"Danny," Ethan moaned out looking at his boyfriend taking hold of his wrist.

He had spent their first class sitting with a hard on, which hadn't really gone away. Danny had been behind him in class talking dirty to him the entire time. When they had gotten their pop quiz from the teacher Danny had let his hand linger a little too long. It was a light touch, but he was horny as it was and needed Danny. He didn't know what it was, but since he'd healed up he was always hard around his man. He knew that they had plenty of sex, but he was still horny and craving Danny. He was still dealing with a few bits of the past, but for the most part Danny was washing those memoires of horror away.

"I might just have to fuck you first though, you bent over something spread open taking my cock," Danny grinned knowing he was affecting Ethan.

Ethan was holding his wrist, but hadn't moved it way. He cupped him more firmly getting a good feel of Ethan's cock. He knew it had to be leaking by now. When Ethan's cock leaked it wasn't dribbling cum, it was going to soak him with the amount of cum it leaked. He didn't want his pants to get a wet spot, but he wanted Ethan close. He could make a meal out of what his fiancé's cock leaked out.

He hadn't missed him groaning with what he'd said in class. He hadn't given a damn when Scott had turned around giving him a look. He had just given the alpha a look that dared him to say a word. Thankfully for both of them Scott had tuned out what he was doing to Ethan. It had gotten completely graphic at one point until Ethan had suddenly dropped a note on his desk. He'd read it and smiled because he had Ethan seconds from cumming without even touching him. He had done it that morning when they woke up. He wanted to make Ethan feel good about his self to know that he had this new start at life. The past meant nothing because he was healing mentally and physically more each day. He never saw Ethan as weak even when Ethan had doubted his self for a little. Ethan was strong and not just physically. He'd over come everything that life gave him to reach this moment.

"I thought Scott was going to murder us. You know how hard it was to keep from cumming?" Ethan asked letting out a whine as Danny used his free hand to move against his ass. "Fuck," he gasped eyes turning blue feeling his orgasm starting.

Ethan tested the door beside them glad it was unlocked. He pulled Danny into the janitor's closet not bothering with the light as he turned the lock. He had been having a problem since Danny's conversation in class. Then he'd kept sending him text messages he was going to blow at any moment. Since they could have sex all they wanted again Danny had him in a frenzy he could swear. If he wasn't near Danny they were texting each other until one called mercy if they couldn't cum right then.

Danny easily got Ethan's pants down before he squatted down swallowing Ethan down. Danny let out moan vibrating over Ethan's cock and his fiancée lost it. Danny held Ethan's hips controlling how much he could thrust as he emptied down his throat. Danny waited until Ethan finished before pulling back. He sucked on the head of Ethan's cock making sure he got every drop. Ethan moaned feeling a little better letting his head fall back against the door. He still was pent up though needing a better release. He wanted to flood Danny with his cum and mark him as his again.

"Damn, I didn't think I could do it that quick," Danny said standing up after a few minutes.

He had done it a couple of times now, but it usually took longer for Ethan to get as hard as he had been. Then again, Ethan had stayed hard for most of the morning with what he'd been doing. He had pushed him up against one of the closed classroom doors between one their classes. It was where no one could see and he had kissed Ethan while he'd practically humped his leg. Aiden had been nice enough to play look out for them though just in case. Lydia had told them to get a room, but they were just as bad as they were.

"Trust me you have that affect on me. Soft to hard in under a minute, blowing my load in less than a second when you do that," Ethan stated going to fix his pants, but Danny stopped him. "What? I thought you were hungry. The last thing you said in your text was you were starving. its lunch so... you didn't mean for food did you?" Ethan asked seeing the devilish grin coming over Danny's face.

"I had a really big breakfast with my fiancée. He took me for the all you can eat breakfast tray at Chariots. So I'm still full food wise, but I am craving your dick in my ass right now," Danny said handing Ethan the bottle of lube he'd gotten out of his locker before finding Ethan. "Now I suggest you get to work because I want to cum twice before lunch is over,"

"That can be arranged," Ethan smirked at Danny as his eyes shifted back to their natural brown. He couldn't wait to get back inside Danny. It was where he had been all night needing to feel Danny surrounding him. They'd woken up together before making love that morning. Right now he wanted to give Danny what he'd asked for in not being able to walk without feeling it.

 **~ED LA~**

Ethan popped open the lube after he had Danny's pants down. He grinned at the idea that his fiancée had forgone anything under his pants. He had decided having sex with Danny in the janitor's closet wasn't that great. They had gotten out of there going out back to where the school buses were at. He knew that Aiden and Lydia had used them a time or two as well. The coach's office and guidance offices weren't always the best place at school. The day before they'd had some fun in the showers though.

Ethan put his shirt down on the seat not wanting to be moving against the bare seat. He sat down adding lube to his leaking cock. He'd already opened Danny up with his mouth and fingers. He was past ready to have him on his cock. He moaned as Danny straddled his lap grinding back against his cock. It was a tight fit in the bus seat, but they made it work like the time before. He preferred another place or even his bike to have sex on, but for now this would do.

Danny moved Ethan's hand away taking his fiancée's cock in his hand holding it before sinking down on it. Once the head was inside of him he kept going until he was completely seated. He had one leg on the floor and his knee on the other seat. It wasn't the best position, but he didn't care. He started moving needing to get off since he was already close. Ethan had stopped twice so he wouldn't cum while opening him. Having Ethan's mouth near any part of his body was wonder. Having Ethan's mouth against his ass sucking and thrusting with his tongue was unbelievable to say the least. He'd cum many times just from that alone and Ethan could always satisfy him.

Ethan took hold of Danny's hips helping him ride his cock. He thrust up into Danny when he came down. He moaned turning his head as Danny clamped down on him with each downward thrust. "So damn close," Ethan moaned out taking hold of the back of Danny's head pulling him to his mouth.

Danny shoved his tongue into Ethan's mouth using his tongue like he would his cock. He fucked Ethan's mouth moving up and down faster on the cock in his ass. It only took one sharp upward thrust and Danny came. He used Ethan's mouth to cover his shout holding Ethan in place with his channel. He kept clenching and losing around Ethan's cock until Ethan was unloading as well.

 **~ED LA~**

Ethan took hold of Danny's cock jacking him through his orgasm as they broke the kiss. Danny's mouth latched onto Ethan's neck biting down. "If starts hurt let me know," Ethan said using Danny's cum to slick Danny's cock up. He didn't want to hurt him, but he knew how good it felt when Danny stripped him forcing a second orgasm from him. He wanted Danny to see how good he felt when he gave him this treatment.

Danny let out strangled moan clamping down harder with his mouth. He shut his eyes tight feeling Ethan's thumb move across his slit and he was done for. He really hadn't thought it was going to happen. However, he let out muffled shout tasting blood he bit so hard on Ethan's neck. He bated Ethan's hand away after a moment when his cock got too sensitive. It felt wonderful, strange and almost too much at the same time. He knew Ethan enjoyed it from the howls he could let out cumming again. Sometimes he could get Ethan to cum even harder the second time doing what he'd done to him.

"Fucking hell, no wonder you're addicted to that," Danny said when he got his brain to work again.

"I usually let you pull three from me by jacking me off after I cum the first time," Ethan grinned moving his hand over Danny's sides. He knew that Danny couldn't handle that, but he didn't think of him as lacking. He loved that Danny was human and his self. "We got to get dressed and off here before someone comes out. Tonight I'll let you return the favor though. I think I'm addicted to your anything," he smiled kissing Danny.

"I'm going to have you begging to cum first," Danny said not wanting to get off of Ethan's cock, but he had to. "Thanks for lunch," he smiled bending down sucking the cum off of Ethan's half-hard member. He only took two pulls, but Ethan was completely hard again when he finished. He got his clothes back on before picking up his bag at the front. "When you are able to move babe, I'll be in our third period, the bell just rang," he took off out the bus door hearing Ethan's growl.

 **~ED LA~**

Ethan didn't bother moving for a few minutes needing time to recover. He could really use a nap now since he was getting sleepy. He just didn't think it would be wise to fall asleep on the bus naked. He got his self up putting his clothes on going after Danny. He was going to be the one talking dirty through-out their third period class. He knew how to get Danny going just as badly as he'd gotten him going.

He hadn't felt like he was falling into a dark pit this time around when he'd been recovering. Danny had told him when he'd woken up that it wasn't his fault they were attacked. He wasn't sure about believing that at first. Danny had held him for hours the best he could with him being all bandaged up. He had promised him he would never leave him no matter what. The ring on his hand gave him more proof that Danny was here for good. He could still remember getting it when he'd been feeling down. Danny knew when he needed a pick me up or like now when he'd needed a physical one.

No matter what happened he wasn't going to let the problems he new they still faced weigh him down. Aiden had told him they were staying with the ones they loved. They'd follow Danny and Lydia anywhere they went. The next day they were supposed to be going on that second date too. They were going to be joined by another couple though. Lydia had invited Isaac and Allison to come along. He hadn't even realized that they had become a couple. It was nice though knowing stuff that he didn't have to use against his friends.

He was going to have to work on some more Wii bowling tonight after Danny made good on his promise. Isaac had promised to bring him to his knees in a good way. Danny was promising the same thing, but he knew Aiden and Lydia had a better chance. They had creamed them last time after all. He thought the rest of the pack was going to show up too, but he wasn't sure. A triple date might be fun especially since he knew that it wasn't going to be faking nice anymore. Isaac had taken a turn sitting with him while he'd been healing up. They had found they had things in common which included the love of paint ball guns. He knew a place they could go and in a week or two they were going with the whole pack. It was going to be a fun pack war this time though no one would be out for blood, only fun.

 **~ED LA~**

Ethan sat down beside Danny at the work stations leaning over giving him a kiss. They had another minute before class started and the teacher was late as it was. He knew that life was going to be good here. Come spring he was joining the lacrosse team thanks to Danny and Isaac's promised help to make sure he was good. He wasn't crazy about sports that was more Aiden's thing. However, to get to be next to Danny and spend tons of time with him he would do anything. He had endured two beat downs and losing his abilities as an alpha. He didn't think none of that mattered when it came to love though. He'd do it all over knowing where they ended up. It was going to be a great life with Danny.

"You should go back to the bus and do that," Isaac said with a laugh when Ethan let out a growl.

"Bite my ass," Ethan said back with a smile on his face not having any heat behind it.

"I think I'll let Danny do that instead, but you can kiss mine tomorrow night when I beat you," Isaac stated which had him ducking from Danny trying to reach him for a hit.

"Sorry, I'm a one guy kind of guy," Ethan said knowing that Isaac was only joking.

The rest of the pack had seen the ring the night before demanding to know when it happened. He was pretty sure that it was sooner than Danny asking him to be his that he knew they would be together though. He'd already gotten the whole you mess with Danny we come after you lecture ages ago. Although Stiles had given it to him again in which he'd told him if he did anything to hurt Danny he'd rip his own heart out.

"I'm glad, I'd hate to have to kick your ass at some point now that we're friends," Isaac declared.

He had spent more time with Ethan than he had Aiden lately. However, he'd found out in the few hours that he had spent with Aiden that they were both great guys. After the outer layer had been broken away and pack rivalries had been dealt with they were just like he was. They had been hurt and abused for no good reason. He'd been talking to them both, which helped dealing with some of the problems he'd kept bottled up. He'd spent so long hating them that he hadn't realized that they were hurting too. Aiden was taking more time to open up to all of them, but at least they were dealing.

"Promises, promises just bring it tomorrow night," Ethan said turning back to Danny for another kiss before the bell rang. Life was better than great.

 **~TBC~**

 **EN: The next chapter is going to be an epilogue fast forwarding in time. Hope this story has been enjoyed because I really loved writing and posting it.**


	18. Epilogue

**I Own Nothing**

 **AN 1: Since the Alpha pack was taken out Jennifer Blake never took the parents so the teenagers didn't have to die for them so the Oni things didn't happen in this universe. She was dealt with in another way. I leave that to your opinion.**

 **CN: This takes place months after the last chapter possibly half way through what would have been 3B. If I messed up on the fiancée spelling for the person being male female sorry. I never can keep them straight.**

 **Title: Beaten But Not Truly Broken**

 **Characters: Danny/Ethan, Lydia/Aiden, Kali, Deucalion, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Deaton, Isaac (Mostly Ethan Aiden Lydia Danny though)**

 **Summary: Kali is furious over losing Ennis and when she finds that the twins have gotten too close to their assignments she takes her anger out on them. Before the end the twins get their own justice though. This chapter has time jump from the last one by four months.**

Danny walked into his room watching Ethan sleeping on their bed sleeping. He could tell that his fiancée was naked under the sheet he had over him. He went over to the bed after dropping his bag on the floor. He pulled the sheet down seeing Ethan's cock hard and leaking. He took it in his mouth sucking Ethan down to the root. He moved his head up and down Ethan's cock in quick motion. He twisted his hand at the base getting a moan from Ethan as he opened his eyes.

"Fuck," Ethan growled out keeping his self from thrusting up into Danny's mouth as he came. He'd been dreaming about Danny doing things to him. Waking up finding his cock engulfed in his fiancée's mouth had him cumming. He'd been about to do the same in the dream. Danny had him bent over the teacher's desk at school opening him up. They had been in the classroom in front of the entire pack. They'd been watching Danny and him with Danny fucking him until he came.

Danny swallowed everything down that Ethan let free making humming sounds as the last of Ethan's cum settled into his mouth. He moved up to Ethan's mouth letting Ethan have the rest of his cum. His hand moved over Ethan's body as they kissed until they needed air. He rested his forehead against Ethan's smiling.

"You must have been having another sex dream. What was I doing to you this time, little wolf?" Danny asked kissing Ethan's neck. "Did I have you bent over something again while the pack watched me fuck you?" he asked knowing it was the dream that Ethan had been having for the last week. "You want someone to watch me fuck you don't you?" he asked biting down hard on Ethan's neck. Ethan had defiantly come a long ways in the last few months to want to be watched. It had turned him off before after what had been done to him in his old pack.

Ethan moaned bucking against Danny's body feeling pleasureful bolts going straight to his cock. "Danny, need you," he gasped when Danny moved down biting down on his nipples as well. He got one, then the other before sucking on them. He enjoyed feeling Danny's teeth on his body in various places. Those teeth moved down to his inner thigh moving his leg up and apart before biting down again. He tried to squirm but Danny held him in place raking his teeth gently but firmly moved over his cock next. "Not going to last," he closed his eyes hard as Danny moved back again.

Danny took hold of Ethan's ankles pulling him down farther on the bed pushing his legs up and apart. He hadn't planned on having sex with Ethan right now. However he knew that Ethan was probably still open from being fucked before he'd left. He used Ethan and his own pre-cum to slick his cock before he thrusted into Ethan. Ethan let out a howl that rattled the windows cumming the second Danny entered him.

He had been over come with pleasure being taken by Danny. They'd become mates during the last full moon and it was a lot more pleasure now that they were during sex. It wasn't just Danny's cock that fit into him just right, his cock slid into Danny's like they were melted together as one. He hadn't thought it would feel this good or be like this since he wasn't an alpha. It hadn't changed the mate's part or sex though and he loved feeling this every time.

Danny grinned rotating his hips before he started hammering into Ethan unlike the love making they'd had before he'd left. He watched Ethan below him moaning and thrusting back into him when he let him move. "God you're beautiful when you're being fucked," he said claiming Ethan's mouth.

 **~ED LA~**

The bedroom door bust opened the second Danny started unloading into Ethan. Danny and Ethan didn't stop what they were doing too lost in each other to even notice. That was until they heard someone shouting behind them. Ethan's eyes flew open seeing Stiles and Scott standing there with shocked expression on their faces. He hadn't even known that they were here and it defiantly surprised him.

"Oops," Danny said with a grin, "They came over talk to you, I forgot when I saw you sleeping still naked," Danny gave Ethan a devilish grin kissing his fiancée's jaw.

Ethan looked at Danny letting out a growl wondering if he had actually forgotten or did it on purpose. "W-W-What did you want?" he asked catching his breath. He didn't dare move or let Danny move either because he was turned on by them watching him. It was probably wrong on so many levels. However, they had seen them plenty of times in the last four months. This time Ethan hadn't been doing it to make them uncomfortable though. He wasn't going to object, but he wasn't sure if they'd get a thrill out of seeing him like this.

"We'll come back later," Scott said after he got his brain to work again.

He had taken off upstairs when he'd heard Ethan howling. He hadn't thought he would be doing it out of pleasure the way it had sounded. He was rethinking the idea of just busting into a room though. He should have known about the different howls that Ethan let out by now. They had been pack for six months now, but he still didn't have them down pat. He thought it was a pleasure howl once and had been a help one. Since then he had always gone to check. There was no way he was going to second guess his self like that again.

"What? Why can't we stay and watch?" Stiles asked, "Or join them for that matter. The way Ethan just howled Danny's got to be damn good in bed," he stated knowing the reason Ethan had been howling. He had caught Ethan and Danny in the last four months trying to make them uncomfortable. It hadn't him though, but he had gotten a look at Danny's cock. "You could make that a requirement for the twins joining the pack officially. Well, Ethan's way in," he said looking at Ethan's leaking cock. He was amazed at how it looked at the moment and it was not small or medium either. He didn't even know how Danny wasn't ripped open every time he took Ethan. There was no way that he'd be able to take that then again he was pretty sure that stretching came in handy.

Scott took hold of Stiles forcing him out of the bedroom hoping that Ethan hadn't heard what Stiles had said. It had been the reason they had come over. Lydia and Danny had pointed out they hadn't officially requested the twins to join the pack. He hadn't realized it until they had said it so he had planned on doing it now. He just didn't think saying it while Danny and Ethan were having sex was the best idea. "Sorry," he said as an afterthought shutting the door back.

"Did he just say I had to be fucked to join the pack?" Ethan asked looking at the door that was shut now. He could have sworn he was already in without Scott ever saying it. He had the pack bond with all of them, but maybe he'd misunderstood what he meant. He had to of since his brain was running on over load from his orgasm.

"Scott would never do that, the sex part." Danny said sliding free of Ethan kissing his man. "Although I'm thinking Stiles really wanted it," he laughed shaking his head at his friends' reaction. He got off the bed putting his pants back on so they could go downstairs. "Get dressed and come downstairs," he said with a grin before leaving the bedroom. He had to get back downstairs before he couldn't resist Ethan again.

 **~ED LA~**

Once Ethan got downstairs Aiden was there too along with the rest of the pack. Ethan was surprised that they were here since most of the time they didn't come over to Danny's. It had more to do with his parents not knowing about the supernatural. They were fine with keeping Danny's parents out of that loop too. Lydia's mom had accidently found out because of his brother. It really had been funny when Aiden told him what had happened. He was pretty sure it hadn't been funny at the time since Aiden had been wolfed out while Lydia was riding him. He had let a howl out in Lydia's bedroom before he could stop it.

"Is something wrong?" Ethan asked looking around at their friends.

The last four months hadn't been easy after dealing with Kate Argent coming back from the dead seeking revenge on them. She had escaped, but thankfully they had all survived with only a few marks. Although in a related matter Aiden had almost died again. Scott had been with them at the time and they'd been trapped in a mountain ash circle. Another group of hunters had shot Aiden multiple times with wolfsbane bullets. Scott had over come the circle saving them since they had no other way out. Scott and him had dug the bullets out of Aiden there once they were free.

Deaton had shown up to help, but they had only needed the wolfsbane burned out by then. It was in that moment of over powering the circle that Scott had tapped into his alpha spark completely. He had been proud knowing that Scott was an official alpha then. He really had to make sure that Aiden's life stopped being on the line. Lydia had agreed on that matter after what had gone down. Even if they were free of Deucalion and the pack since they were dead now, they had a past. There was also moments like that in the woods with hunters after others they would have to deal with. He didn't mind it though knowing that he had his pack/family to help. He was glad to be Scott's beta not caring about power or status either. There were a couple of times Aiden forgot, but he remembered quick. It was funny watching his brother get put in his place, which he had done it a time or two. Aiden was still learning, but it was rare now for him to cross any line.

"No," Scott said with a smile looking at Ethan and Aiden. "It was brought to my attention that I hadn't actually said it. I just assumed that you two already knew, but I'm saying it now," he said before handing Ethan and Aiden a key each. "It's to the front door of my house. I know it's never locked, but every one in the pack has a key. You two are pack so you get a key," he acknowledged.

The twins took the keys smiling because they hadn't even thought about needing to be told they were part of Scott's pack. The fact that they had all had each other's back since everything had started with Kali torturing them months back. The keys already had a key ring on it with their names. Ethan's had a white wolf on it with his name in blue letters below the wolf. Aiden's was a black wolf with white letters his name above the wolf.

 **~ED LA~**

"Thanks," Ethan said understanding the meaning behind the keys. He had known where it went before Scott had even said it. He had seen the ones the rest of the pack had with their names on them. Each member had something that was symbolic to them on the key chain with their names. He hadn't felt lost or less of the pack without one, but this was an added bonus. What they had all done for them had meant a lot more than this key, but the key had meaning. He wasn't about to turn it down. He could already feel Aiden's reaction before his brother started talking.

"So we don't have to have sex with you to join?" Aiden asked trying to make a joke because the key meant more to him than he wanted to let on.

He hadn't found a place in years he felt like he belonged. Ethan had been the only family he had until now. It wasn't just a pack, it was friends, but it was more than that. They were like family to each other now and he felt it. He might need a reminder here and there, but he wasn't complaining about being a beta. Scott had risked his life saving his a while back. That day in the woods had put it farther into his head just how much he was wanted. He had thought he was done for, but Scott came through.

"No, although Stiles really wanted that," Scott said knowing that Aiden was thanking him in his own way. "I'm sorry I didn't give them to you sooner. I really have thought of you two as pack from the time you showed up at school after you healed up the first time." he said before he gave Aiden a hug before doing the same to Ethan. The rest of the pack gave the twins hugs as well. They had started doing it a lot knowing that they all needed the love from each other. They all had a life that wasn't great at times. All the things they had to deal with and they weren't even eighteen.

"What can I say?" Stiles asked smiling.

"Nothing, but you can beg for mercy," Ethan said before he got Stiles in a head lock.

He started tickling him as well, which Aiden helped with. Stiles let out a yelp squirming and laughing. Aiden remembered what Lydia had said about where Stiles was ticklish because of a previous tickling fight among the pack. He went right for the back of Stiles' knees getting a gasp. Stiles was out numbered two to one and yelled mercy out after Ethan went for the other knee.

"I'm sorry; I promise you never have to fuck us for anything. Unless you want to that is, but no requirement," Stiles said when he caught his breath.

"We know, just had to get you back for barging in on Danny and me," Ethan supplied. "Now, the three of us get Scott." he declared.

"Hey now," Scott called out before he took off when Stiles led the charge. It was going to be a fun day.

 **~ED LA~**

Aiden hit the button on the microwave that was for the popcorn hours later. They had been watching movies for most of the day since Scott had given them the keys. The whole pack had ganged up on Scott helping them in the tickle war. By the time the battle had been over everyone had been on the floor in an acquired mess laughing. Isaac had some how gotten him pinned, which he still couldn't figure out how. They had started out on opposite sides. Stiles had Danny pinned and Ethan had Stiles down at the same time. Lydia and Allison had both had Scott begging for mercy. Danny's parents were gone so they had just stayed there. They weren't planning on doing much of anything that night either.

It was like they were actually having a normal night as teenagers. Those nights had been few and far between lately. He was going to take it though because he loved normal. Even in all the supernatural mess he felt normal when he had his friends around. He hadn't thought he'd have a place he felt like home, but it did here. He had a family now that used to be enemies according to the bastard that turned him almost into a monster.

He was talking more to his pack, which helped. Lydia had convinced him to open up not just to Danny, Ethan and her, but to everyone. It had been hard at first, but he had done it. Ethan was doing the same and he could tell that Ethan looked a lot less consumed by the darkness they once knew. The challenge had been more with talking to Scott than the others though. He hadn't wanted to talk about what had him kill his first alpha after his family.

He'd been stuck with Scott for hours one day helping him with something and Scott had asked why they had wanted to join Deucalion. Ethan had told Scott why he'd wanted to apparently, but Scott had wanted to know why he had done it. He'd gotten upset at first and left, but had gone back after a few minutes. He'd told Scott he was sorry for snapping and told him why he thought Deucalion was the way out.

He'd already been talking to Isaac finding out that he'd been tortured in some ways like they had. It had ended up being what had made them closer. Isaac was the first person outside of Lydia and Danny he had befriended fully. Scott and Allison had been in line with Stiles after that, but it had taken a little longer for Derek. They were friends now too, which he was pretty sure that Derek was part of Scott's pack now too. He was seeing his sister now though so he wasn't around today. It was good that he had gone to see Cora though since he knew how much family meant.

 **~ED LA~**

Lydia set the bowl down beside Aiden wrapping her arms around his waist. "Where did you go?" She asked knowing that he was thinking about something.

"I was thinking that I finally have a home," Aiden said realizing it as he said the words out loud for the first time. "I haven't had one since I was ten. I got a set of friends that I'd die to protect. Ethan is happy; he hasn't had any nightmares in months. Danny keeps him grounded more than I ever could." he smiled looking into Lydia's eyes, "I got a beautiful fiancée that I love and I'm not scared to say it either. I have a family," he wasn't upset about Danny being Ethan's anchor. He got why Danny could anchor Ethan just like Lydia did for him. They knew the parts of their soul that they couldn't help the other with.

Lydia gave him a smile back before kissing Aiden cupping his face with one hand. The kiss had all the love she felt for him in it. They had survived a lot more things since he had almost died the second time. "You'll always have a home with me," Lydia said, "With all of us," she added.

When the popcorn finished Lydia took it out pouring it into the bowl before they went back into the living room. She handed the bowl off to Allison before she went with Aiden upstairs to one of the guest rooms. She helped Aiden strip down before she did the same getting on the bed with him. She kissed him sinking down onto his cock moving her hand over his side. They stayed like that for a little with her just sitting on him.

Aiden sat up sinking deeper into Lydia kissing along her neck. They rocked together slowly not needing it to be fast. Their hands were moving over each other's body just feeling each other. Lydia crossed her legs around Aiden's back letting out a moan feeling the head of his cock moving against the neck of her womb.

They were locked together the way they were sitting in the bed barely moving. What little they were moving was enough to slowly build them to their orgasms. They held onto each other kissing as they rocked. All of the love that had been bottled up for so long waiting for a person like Lydia to come along to show him the way. They came together resting their foreheads together eyes closed whispering each other's names. They didn't need to let shouts or a howl out. Just being this close in silent's almost was perfect for the moment.

"I love you my Angel," Aiden said kissing Lydia again.

Lydia kissed him back putting everything into the kiss until they broke apart for air. "I love you too, my love." she said back. She couldn't wait to get married to Aiden it was going to be wonderful spending the rest of their lives together.

Years of being beaten down with the intent of being broken were over. The twins finally had a pack they didn't have to prove their selves to. They both had someone to love that had healed their hearts and souls. They had friends who were like family to them now. They would die for any one of their family. They preferred to live, but if it came down to one choice there life or another's they'd take the fall.

 **~THE END~**

 **EN: I have really enjoyed writing this story. I hope you all have liked it as well because it became like a baby to me. It became bigger than I had planned it to be so thanks for reviews, kudos and all the follows.**


End file.
